Sea Salt
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: The moment the cry of the gulls met his ears, slowly the sea had crept in. Five years later, but a silent shadow of the brave and joyful Elf he once was, held captive to his own mind, forbidden to sail, fallen into despair. In a final attempt to save his dear friend, Aragorn sends Legolas to stay with Imrahil's granddaughter where he comes to learn every breath in time is precious.
1. Invisible Prisons

**_I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy_**

* * *

His mind was too fragile to care anymore what they did with him and so, when Estel had suggested he be taken to stay as a guest to one of Imrahil's grandchildren, situated on the shoreline of Dol Amroth overlooking Belfalas; Legolas had simply nodded. There had been a sliver of a hope then in the small, encouraging smile Estel, no Elessar now had given him before he had turned and left the stone and wood chamber, closing and silently locking the door behind him. The door to his prison but no, the real prison was in his mind and heart.

Time passed and although Estel told him it would be but two days to arrange his relocation, to Legolas it felt as if it were weeks he was left alone to the raging swirls of his own mind. Servants had come and gone with food in those days but he barely touched it, his appetite elsewhere like his mind.

"Mellon nin." He heard a voice from a far somewhere mingled with the sound of crashing waves. "Legolas it is time to leave now." He forced his eyes open to see the blue grey eyes of his ranger friend gazing sorrowfully down at him and he felt anger and felt guilt but he did nothing but simply nod, anything more was too overwhelming. Anything more could only harm again. He stood and followed the King of Gondor from the chamber, his prison, knowing his fate was to only be locked in another.

How long had he been locked deep in the citadel as a keepsake more so than the Elf he was? The city air seemed cleaner than he remembered and the stone brighter, so brighter. Estel bade him ride with him and as they clattered out of the city; he was surprised to see the fields so lush and green. It seemed not so long ago they had been churned up, marred with blood.

"You would not expect it to be the same field from five years prior." Estel commented and he simply nodded. Five years? He could not remember any of this time which had passed. He let his mind simply drift which was an easy thing to do as they rode and as the horse galloped over the land his heart began to stir for it knew it was returning to the sea.

...

Estel had booked into the ever growing settlement of Celos on the western side of the mountains for the eve and now watched as Legolas sat quietly in a chair seemingly to be gazing out the window. His plate of food he had barely touched. It was cruel the fate his dear friend now had to endure and Estel would see him sail but the Elven-King would not and for that Legolas was prisoner here and lost, so lost in his own mind. Estel had tried all he could for his dearest friend and now he had all but lost him to the Sea Longing which tormented and pulled the Elf apart. The Elf he now looked upon was a shadow of the courageous, humorous Woodland warrior he was meant to be. He blamed himself entirely for the warning they did not heed until it was too late and now he was taking desperate measures. Measures, he had begged Thranduil for and eventually the Elven-King had agreed on, in a hope he could ease his friends mind even a little.

It had been Lothiriel, Éomer's wife, who had put the idea into his head. Her brother's daughter had a strange illness no healer could cure and yet the sea helped her. Prince Elphir had built a healing house of sorts for her to live her days on the shore of the sea. Upon meeting with Elphir, he had offered residence to Legolas and Aragorn had accepted. If the Elven Prince was forbidden to cross the sea as his heart wished, then perhaps to live by the sea would ease his suffering? It was all Aragorn could do.

He slept lightly, one metaphorical eye open to ensure Legolas did not attempt to leave but he did not move from the chair he had sat in and Aragorn's heart tore for him. Soon you might have some peace mellon nin.

They rode all through the next day, eventually passing over the Gilrain, and some of the eve until they reached a small farming village and were graciously put up for the night. He had kept his identity secret, wishing nothing to slow their journey although they presented an odd sight on the roads riding astride the one horse. Brego bore them both well and he would turn his faithful horse out for a month in reward for the fast pace he was keeping him too in his haste.

Their third and final day saw Legolas begin to stir and take a little interest in his surroundings. They drew nearer to Dol Amroth but he knew it was the tangy, salty, earthen smell on the breeze which had drawn the Wood-Elf back to the world around him although he did not speak still. He had not spoken in years.

Slowly the great white stone towers of Dol Amroth appeared upon the horizon they rode towards and then it seemed they were there. Aragorn kept a steady hand on Legolas's forearm as he used the map of the city and its surroundings Elphir had sent him with directions and navigated his way through the bustling city. He guided Brego downwards and eventually the hustle of the city streets petered out and Legolas sighed with that longing which reminded Aragorn to watch the Elf did not suddenly leap from the horse and rush in blind madness to the sparkling deep blue and green waters which stretched out before them. The road wound its way down between cliffs where forest grew wildly. They entered beneath it and Aragorn felt infused by the dense greenery. The Elf, an age old child of the woods was not stirred by the trees around him and Aragorn worried. They continued down the path and soon a large, beautifully crafted white stone building appeared through the trees as the ground levelled out. Aragorn realised there was in fact four buildings; housing, a stable, a small training area adjoined to the third building and the fourth seemed to be more housing. Gardens mingled around the buildings, the plants a mixture of what one such as Sam would grow in the Shire and also more exotic plants which were native to the region. And then there was the cove itself, beautiful really and he knew his Elf friend's eyes were solely on those waves, which at that moment, were rolling gently towards the white, sandy beach.

"What do you think Legolas?" He asked but received no reply. "Do you like it?" The Elf seated before him nodded his pale blonde head causing Aragorn to notice it no longer had the lustre it used too, it now seemed as if it were dead. The thought chilled him and pushing it aside, they continued down towards the small settlement.

...

She was incredibly nervous as she sat on a chair before her mirror, slowly dragging a brush through her long blonde hair. It had been two weeks prior her grandfather had come to her asking an important favour. She had listened carefully and politely at first but as he had delved deeper into his story, she had begun to feel deep pity and sadness for the Elf he spoke of. She could not imagine having something take over your mind and it seemed that was the sufferance of this Elf. And then her grandfather had asked if this poor Elf could stay with her. Stay in her secret dwelling her father had built for her to keep her safe, to keep her alive. She had unthinkingly nodded, so touched by his plight but now she had been alerted the Elf and more, so the King of Gondor himself were but moments away and like meeting anyone new, nerves had erupted in her stomach like a flight of butterflies. She paused her brushing a moment to catch her breath and closed her eyes. Today was not such a bad day but it could be a better day. She was certain she could face the King and welcome the guest to her home with grace and eloquence but she was deeply tired. The night before she had had the dream again and consequently awoken unable to breathe, drowning on the inside

"Are you not coming out to greet your King and guests?" The voice of her father sounded from the doorway to her sleep chamber and she opened her eyes.

"Yes I was only brushing my hair first." She replied and he entered the chamber with a concerned frown.

"If you are not up to it today-"

"No I am well enough today." She lifted the brush to finish her hair but her father gently took it from her and completed the task deftly. She quelled the hopeless feeling which threatened her mind and slowly stood, feeling the tension in her back shift.

"You do look lovely." Her father complimented and she smiled.

"Thank you, it is not every day our King visits and entrusts his friend to us." She replied with a smile as they made their way out from her private chambers and along towards the greeting hall at the entrance of her large house.

...

"Elessar, Legolas; this is my granddaughter Calaer." She was surprised by the lack of formalities and hastily curtsied deeply nonetheless and realised the King looked put out by this so instead stood as straight as she could, her tight shoulder muscles protesting.

"It is nice to meet you." She said politely instead and the King nodded but the Elf she was trying to not look too curiously at simply said nothing in fact he did not acknowledge her at all. Instead he looked to be far away.

"And a pleasure to meet you Calaer, Imrahil, your grandfather, has told me much about you and I am in your debt for allowing Legolas to be your guest, I understand you are not used to company as such."

"No my Lord Elessar I am not but I will ensure he is well accommodated." She replied, swallowing back a cough which threatened and purposely looked now to the Elf.

"Lord Legolas would you like me to direct you to your quarters so you may settle?" She asked kindly and lost eyes met hers and after a moment he nodded.

"Legolas has not spoken for the past three years." Her grandfather said very quietly to her and she nodded, shocked.

"Come this way." She motioned to the Elf and he silently followed with the King by his side.

...

He felt disconnected as the young woman, no girl, showed him to his own chambers. They were infused by the scent of the sea like everything here was and they were spacious. Perhaps this would not be a prison after all. He looked towards a window and his heart sank again for the strong, iron bars upon the window. _Still a prisoner inside and out._

"I am sorry, your father..." Aragorn said sadly beside him and he simply nodded. He was at the sea and he could hear it, it was not all in his mind, now it was all around him.

"My chamber's windows are the same." The girl spoke to him in a breathy voice. "It will keep bad things out like the Albatross who broke into the kitchen once." She gave him a small smile.

"The entire house is safe to roam for you Legolas." Imrahil explained. He nodded at the voice as he gazed out the barred window. It might be bigger but it was still a prison.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house Lord Legolas?" The girl asked him uncertainly before clearing her throat and he looked at her to see her cheeks colour in embarrassment which did not make any sense yet somewhere through the waves and swirls he sensed although she was sincere she asked more so from trying to be a polite host and he found himself shaking his head and caught relief upon her face.

"Please alert me then if you need anything, I will allow you to settle, your belongings arrived two days past but I asked them to be left packed so you may decide where you wish to put them. They are in your bedchamber through there." She gestured elegantly through a doorway before hastily leaving the chamber.

"Is she well?" He heard Aragorn ask Elphir worriedly and the man gave a sad smile Legolas did not understand.

"She is not so bad today but she tries to hide it. Especially with people she does not know." He gave Legolas an apologetic smile he also did not understand.

"Why don't we get you unpacked Legolas and you can change into fresh clothing." Aragorn suddenly said to him and with a nod he followed the ranger into the spacious bedchamber.

...

Calaer sipped at the cold tincture from her cup, letting it ease away some of the niggling sensations in the back of her throat. The Elf, Legolas, had seemed to fall into himself upon seeing the bars upon the window and Calaer had understood the thoughts behind his eyes; no matter what, this was a prison. The bars, her father had had installed five days prior in preparation for his arrival. A lock-smithy had been three days prior to install stronger, more elaborate locks to all doors and she now wore two keys on a long and fine silver chain about her neck, one specifically to the entrance of her own chambers and one which opened everything else. Her home had been a prison before these changes had taken place however. She could not leave the sea, her very wellbeing was tied to it and so it held her here, it's captive.

She wondered at her Elven guest. He did not speak but it did not bother her, neither did the horses and she spent many a silent, contemplating hour in their presence or spoke to them of dreams and far off places. She supposed an Elf in company might be a little different. She had never met an Elf before so she really did not know what to expect. He did not look well, as if a light had gone out from behind his eyes but he was still fair and he looked quite young, young like she was but she doubted that for Elves could live for thousands of years. _What does one do with all that infinite time?_

There was a soft knock at her door and she broke from her thoughts and moved to let whoever it was in.

"Are you still okay with all of this?" Her grandfather asked her anxiously and she nodded.

"Yes, I mean it will certainly take some getting used to not being the only occupant of my own house..." She looked at him sadly. "He was so dejected to see those bars."

"I know but it is for his own safety, hopefully the sea air will ease his mind."

"I hope so." She replied and then stifled a cough.

"Calaer do not hide that away for me." She was softly reprimanded. "If you have something to get off your chest..." Discretely she turned to face away from him and coughed three times, clearing her breathing and a comforting hand rested between her shoulders. "How was your morning swim?" He asked conversationally as she re composed herself.

"It was nice; the seals were in the bay again." She replied and a fond smile crept its way onto her lips. "There are two pups with them now."

"I am glad to hear it. Now shall we see the kitchen staff about how dinner is faring?"

"Yes I think that is a good idea." She replied and together they left to walk down corridors to the eastern side of the house where the kitchens were located overlooking the extensive food garden.

"Miss Calaer I am glad you are here!" Her cook exclaimed. She seemed overly flustered as she rushed from bench to oven to wash sinks and Calaer frowned in confusion.

"Why are you so evidently stressed Meril?"

"Because I do not know what that Elf Lord would eat! I do not know what to provide!" She cried out in worry.

"Meril do you perhaps forget Calaer eats as the Elves do?" Her grandfather said calmly and the cook paused and realisation dawned upon her face.

"Oh of course. But what of the King? What shall he eat?"

"The same. He was raised by the Elves for a time. He is a humble man do not stress yourself so." He placated. "Now I thought we could dine at sunset once Calaer's guest has settled accordingly into his surroundings?" Meril glanced outside and gasped.

"Tis only an hour till sundown by those shadows. I'll have everything prepared." She added after a moment

"Thank you Meril." Calaer said gratefully and the cook gave her a smile and then raised an enquiring brow at her.

"Have you eaten since the midday meal Miss Calaer?"

"Oh no, I have not." She realised in shock for her mind had been occupied on the impending arrival of Legolas.

"Here then." A bowl of yoghurt and fresh berries was thrust into her hands followed by a spoon. "Eat up." The cook commanded but there was a fondness to her voice.

"Thank you I will." Calaer replied as she fumbled with her right hand in the hidden pocket in the falls of her light blue dress and finding the small glass bottle there, un-stoppered it with her teeth and shook a small amount of a yellowish powder onto the yoghurt laden spoon before putting the bottle away and then deftly swallowing the medicinal powder with the spoonful of yoghurt.

"That's a good lass." Meril nodded approvingly as Calaer unlocked the door and walked out into the food gardens with her grandfather, feeling sad again for the Elf as she locked the wooden door behind her.

...

"Calaer is a kind soul." Aragorn commented casually as he placed Legolas's bow, quiver and white knives upon a narrow table in the bright study area of his main chamber. "She looks very similar in appearance to Lothiriel save for her lighter hair." He looked across to Legolas to see the Elf nod. Good he is listening at the very least. "Her mother died in childbirth so it has been Elphir who has raised her with the help of Lothiriel. From what Imrahil has told me, she has dwelt here for the past three years. Elphir had the building of the house underway a year after the war." _The year we truly realised your torment._ He thought sadly to himself, recalling those dark days as Legolas had fought everything and everyone. He gazed out the window to see it was nearing true sunset. "It is nearly time to go to dinner would you like to change into something that is not so travel worn?" He asked tactfully and Legolas nodded and wandered off on his own accord towards his bedchamber. _That is a good sign._ Aragorn decided. _This may well be his saving grace coming here._

Legolas was unsure what Aragorn had told these people he would be staying with but it seemed they were well prepared for his arrival for when Aragorn and he arrived in the dinning hall, he discovered all the prepared food was to the preferred tastes of an Elf. He took his seat noting Calaer was already seated. The girl gave him a welcoming and friendly smile which he politely returned.

"Thank you for the thoughtfulness of your cook's dishes." Aragorn said gratefully to her as he took the wooden chair beside him and she gave a slight shrug.

"It was not a problem my Lord, this is what I usually eat." Legolas was surprised by this and gazed up at her. His mind seemed clearer since he had arrived and so he found he could focus on her more now. She had to be quite young for there was a youthful innocence about her but her blue eyes were full of some unexplainably attained wisdom. She was beautiful, her features fine and angular but the hollow of her cheekbones seemed to him more from lack of food which made entirely no sense. There was a willow like quality about her for she looked as if she were fragile but there was a quiet strength in her just as the branches of a willow would bend so easily but not break in a breeze. She was watching him curiously back and he gave her a small smile which she returned before a plate of food suddenly appeared before him which Aragorn had filled for him.

"Would you like some wine Legolas?" Imrahil asked him as he unstopped a bottle and he nodded and soon a chalice of red liquid was before him also and he took a small sip as he noticed the girl shake something onto the cooked grain upon her plate and then swallow it. He looked down to his own plate of food. It looked good but he was not hungry. Nonetheless he was a guest and so he made an effort which received him a pleased smile from Aragorn.

"It is good to see you eat mellon nin." He said fondly before turning back to speak with Imrahil and Elphir about Dol Amroth and trade. Legolas tried to listen to the conversation about him but the rush and roaring of salty waves quickly amassed his mind and it was all he could do to remain at the table. Trying to focus on the chalice before him he made to pick it up and missed and a wave of red pooled before him. He looked up apologetically but he did not know who he was meant to look at.

"It is quite alright." He heard a whisper of a voice say from somewhere."

"I think it is best he retires for the eve." Another voice, more familiar." He felt a hand on his arm. "Come Legolas." He felt ashamed and stood but even as he walked away he forgot exactly why as the sea swallowed him whole.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**


	2. A Healer King is Never Fooled

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks WickedGreen13 for your awesome review! In that case you will be able to see the comparisons here to the actual modern treatments we have now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Calaer quietly cleaned up the spilt wine herself and rectified the chalice before sitting back down. There was a heavy silence now in the dining hall which made her feel uneasy.

"Are you alright Calaer?" Her father asked her quietly and she nodded.

"Of course, I just did not expect he was truly suffering so badly." She admitted and he gave her a sad smile. They picked at their remaining food in silence until the King eventually returned alone. Calaer looked up questioningly at him, unsure what to say; she knew she could not simply ask if Legolas was alright for he was not, he seemed worlds away from alright. The King seemed to realise her hesitation and smiled at her although it was strained.

"I bade Legolas retire for the remainder of the eve, he has trouble concentrating when it becomes too much." He said softly, sorrow evident in his voice and eyes.

"Might he wish for his meal to be sent to his quarters?" She asked and received a wistful smile.

"I am afraid he would not eat it; he has had very little appetite these past few years."

"Sounds quite like someone else I know." Elphir commented and flickered his eyes towards her."

"I try and that is the main thing." She replied swiftly in defense and then realised the King was watching her with a raised brow and quickly mumbled an apology.

"No need, we are all friends here." The King said kindly. "Now I will tell you of what you might expect of Legolas, I am afraid not much but I will tell you all I can and answer any questions you have."

For the next hour, Calaer listened carefully and sadly as The King told explained Legolas's habits involving the Sea Longing; the poor Elf sounded to be so truly lost within his own mind and his current existence seemed so very lonely, form what the King detailed, it was as if he hardly remembered how to be an Elf anymore.

"My Lord what was Legolas like before all this?" She asked when he had finished speaking and he closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Legolas was quite the mischievous Elf, during my younger years in Imladris, if Legolas travelled to the valley for some reason or other by his father's bidding, he would always find some excuse to remain a few days longer which would infuriate the Elven-King because time moves slower in the realm of Imladris and every extra day he spent with us was about an extra fifteen days he was longer away from his duties as a Prince. He was dear friends with my two foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir and there was no telling what amounts of mischief they would cause when the three of them were together. I have known him since I were but ten years of age and he is my dearest friend. He has a big, kind and courageous heart and I know it is still there, and he is fiercely loyal." Calaer found herself smiling as the King recalled past deeds he and Legolas had got up to; he sounded like he had been a joyful Elf indeed before the Sea Longing had taken him. As she had listened, a cough had been niggling at the back of her throat and her airways were beginning to protest as she tried to hold it back, tried to remain polite. She sipped at her chalice of lemon water hoping to quell the feeling but it was quickly threatening to get the best of her. To her embarrassment her silent, inner battle did not go unnoticed by the King.

"Calaer are you well at this moment?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yes I am well thank you." She said quickly before taking another sip of her drink. He gave her a disbelieving look causing her cheeks to colour a little.

"She is pretending." Imrahil chuckled and she scowled at him, annoyed he had just admitted so to the King of all people. "You cannot fool Elessar Calaer, he is a healer.

"Sorry my Lord." She said quietly to the King who merely smiled at her.

"Please, only call me Elessar." The King said and Calaer looked at him in shock, she could not possibly do that! She forced herself to nod and his smile widened.

"Excellent, now please tell me what ails you at this moment?"

"I am trying not to cough at the table." She said quietly.

"I promise I will not be offended if you do, and I think you should; you seem to be having quite the inner fight to not do so." He commented and blushing again, she nodded and turned away and coughed once, twice and then a third time until the offending obstruction was cleared before taking a quick drink. "You feel better now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes my lor…I mean Elessar." She quickly corrected herself and received a grin which surprised her.

"I wonder if you would allow me to examine you, I admit I am very intrigued by your condition and eager to learn how you have been treating it." He asked kindly and Calaer looked uncertainly to her grandfather and father who nodded.

"Yes and I will answer any questions you may have." She replied after a moment and the King stood up and made his way to her side of the table and took the seat beside her and beckoned her to move her seat around so they faced each other.

" _Woe to that child which when kissed on the forehead tastes salty. He is bewitched and soon must die._ " The King murmured as he lent forward and lightly kissed her brow. "But you thrive on." He gave her a smile. "You are an enigma."

"Indeed she is." Her father commented proudly. "We enlisted the very best healers in Gondor but Calaer's endurance even from when she was but an infant has been a mixture of luck and her own tenacious spirit."

"I have not missed that." Elessar smiled at her father before focusing his attention back to her. I understand you have trouble holding onto your weight."

"Yes, I do. It is why I eat similar to the Elves; their diet lacks the richness of animal fats which do not really agree with me." She replied with a grin for the topic was a little funny to be discussing with a King!

"We discovered quite by accident when she was but days old that she could not tolerate the milk from a wet-nurse that she could tolerate well stewed fruits and so we added quite a few, hoping to keep her nourished in the early days. As she continued to thrive, we tried her with other stewed foods and it was trial and error learning what she could or could not tolerate and through this we discovered she could indeed tolerate eggs and milk, cheese and sometimes cream and butter if she had eaten pineapple and papaya which are always readily available in our coastal region."

"The powder I shook onto my food earlier is both fruits I have dried out and had pulverised, it seems to be more concentrated and works even better for me but I still avoid meats although fish is not so bad on occasion." Calaer pipped up. "And it tastes quite nice so I do not mind taking it at all."

"That is quite fascinating." The King commented. "Do you keep records of all these findings?"

"Yes, grandfather has been keeping notes on all earlier trials and errors and I have a written my treatments down myself and how to make up any tinctures, medicines and such." She said answered enthusiastically and he grinned at her.

"You are certainly an intelligent young lady." She beamed at that.

"Thank you, you are too kind, much of it has been my father, auntie and my grandfather; they are the people who have ensured I am still here today."

"What of your lungs, how do they fare?" Calaer's smile faltered as she gazed back at the King and with a sigh, explained to him just how they were.

…

For a while, Legolas could hear voices and laughter which floated to him every now and then through the crash of waves. Eventually they had ceased and the light beneath the door had dimmed to near nothing. Now all he could hear was the sound of the sea, wave rolling and wind roaring above them. He stood, pale hands wrapped around cool bars, face pressed between them, tasting the salt of the sea with every deep breath he drew in. His mind drifted with the waves, thoughts scattered of memories from long ago, the quest with the Fellowship and then after and the last few hours. He wondered if Aragorn was still here or if he had left. He would not blame him if he left him here. The waves crashed and yet he was sure he heard a beat, like a drum. It went on a while and then ceased before beginning again. He did not know how long it went on for, seeming to mingle with the sounds of the sea but he knew when it did finally cease and wondered briefly at it before the sound of waves invaded his mind again and he lent clutched onto the iron bars of his prison in despair.

Hours past and he did not move, face still pressed against the bars, the iron hard against his cheek bones. Presently through the waves he heard what he was sure was coughing and wondered briefly at that for it was a surprising sound. It went on for a while and through the swirls and waves it struck at him, for surely the person was suffering in some way. He remembered then before Aragorn had ushered him from the dining hall; gazing into blue eyes but seeing further, seeing a wisp of a vibrant soul swathed with tendrils of a dark and foreboding shadow. He shuddered and closed his eyes, listening again for the sound of one suffering something he did not understand but all he heard now was the sea.

...

 _ **"Woe to that child which when kissed on the forehead tastes salty. He is bewitched and soon must die." This is a phrase from the 1600's regarding infants who were born in that time whose skin was salty and they died soon after, labeled as 'Failure to thrive.'**_

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**


	3. A Tentative Beginning

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Wow I am absolutely blown away by the response from you guys! Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging reviews! I really did not know how this story would be taken. I'm floored!**

 **WickedGreene13 – It is not that he is focusing purposely on another's struggles, it is more that it is foreign thing for him to hear or see such struggles and he does not understand them at all. Elves don't get sick and they certainly don't have chronic illnesses and it's as the old saying goes 'you don't look sick' but of course Legolas can still sense something is not right and that confuses him too and then his own Sea Longing just clouds out everything making it more the confusing.**

 **UnnamedElement – Thanks for your review, I usually do something of some sort for awareness each year and this time I thought 'hey story!' I have always wanted to delve into the Sea Longing too.**

 **Rachel - I can admittedly talk the legs (all four) off a chair but for conveying some of the tougher stuff the world can throw at you, I have always been better with words or even drawing. Do you write or draw for yourself? Your right, everyone has a struggle and they are all different in their ways. I always live by: "Well I have still got my legs so I can still walk and run." Of course then I come off a damn horse and shattered my pelvis but I digress for I am indeed running again! I am really chuffed that you are finding this story a good read and the way I have written the Sea Longing I have based essentially like it is depression. Keep reading for I promise there will be better things in continuing chapters.**

* * *

The house was quiet when Aragorn rose and threw on clean garments before splashing cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair, revelling in feeling more Ranger than King. Quietly he left the guest chamber which he had accommodated and made his way towards Legolas's quarters. Quietly he prised open the door and his heart broke. Legolas stood, hands wrapped around iron bars, face pressed against the cold metal, immovable. Swiftly Aragorn strode in to chamber.

"Legolas, mellon, look at me." Still the Elf did not move or seem to realise he was there. He placed a hand on his arm and a muscle involuntary twitched from his contact. "Legolas, come back." He gently shook the arm. "Legolas, come sit down." He pressed and eventually the Elf's head turned to him, grey eyes lost, so lost. He seemed to be trying to resurface from the waves in his mind and Aragorn held him steady. "Legolas come and sit down with me mellon nin." Finally, the Elf's eyes seemed to recognise him and he nodded but it was as if he wretched his way from the barred window and moved to sit on a chair but instead ended up seated upon the floor, legs crossed, staring at the soft rug beneath him. Aragorn knelt down facing him, brows furrowed. The Elf had two red lines set upon each cheek where he had had his face pressed against the bars and there was the faint colouring of bruising. "Legolas How long have you been looking out that window?" He continued stating at the floor. "Legolas can you remember looking out the window?" The Elf raised his head and nodded. "For how long did you look out of it?" After a moment he shrugged helplessly and Aragorn suspected all night and if he had not persuaded him to move, for possibly hours or even days longer. Perhaps this had been a terrible mistake bringing him here. "Legolas if you feel no peace here, you can return to Minas Tirith with me in a few hours if you wish." His eyes widened in a sudden, wild horror and he fiercely shook his head, his lips parted in a silent plea. "Legolas you can stay, do not fret so." He spoke quickly and the Elf visibly relaxed and a look of contentment found its way onto his pale, angular features. From down the corridor suddenly came the sound of incessant coughing and Aragorn's heart went out to the young girl who had told him the eve before that was how she woke up every morning. He turned back to Legolas to find a look of deep concern and confusion causing his brows to furrow as he looked towards the door, his body tense as if he would suddenly spring to his feet. "It is only Calaer waking up, do not worry for she will be quite alright soon, it is normal." Legolas nodded slowly but there was still worry in his eyes and Aragorn wondered at that for his friend had seemed to barely show a defined emotion so strongly in the past three years. Hope stirred in his own heart, maybe this would work! "Legolas I will find someone to fill the bath for you so you may prepare for the day." He said with all the motivation he could muster and received a nod. "You'll look after yourself when I am gone?" He gave the Elf a stern look and he nodded again. "You better." He added in light warning. He had explained to Calaer the eve before that if Legolas was completely left to his own antics he would do absolutely nothing for days on end including not looking after any aspect of himself as he floated in the eddies of the sea in his mind. He nodded again. "Thank you mellon nin, I shall find someone to draw you a bath or ask direction to do it myself. He noticed the coughing had ceased as he opened the door.

...

Calaer nearly fainted in sheer fright when she opened up the door to her chamber and in her haste to get to the kitchens, knocked straight into the King of Gondor. She let out a squeak of fright and jumped back. "My Lord I am terribly sorry!" She rushed out, feeling entirely inappropriate to be standing before her King wrapped in a long, large cloak with naught but a loose tunic and undergarments beneath.

"No need to apologize Calaer." Aragorn said kindly. "I wonder if you could point me in the right direction of drawing a bath for Legolas?" She simply gazed at him confused.

"My Lord, I mean Elessar, you have only to turn on the taps." It was now his turn to look utterly confused.

"Taps?" Suddenly Calaer was laughing in near silence, her shoulders shaking. She suddenly cleared her throat although she still grinned. "Legolas is decent yes?" She asked and he nodded. "Then I shall show you how to work the bath." She turned and made her way down the corridor, embarrassment forgotten.

Aragorn opened the door and Calaer found that the Elf was sitting on the ground and not on a lounge.

"Good morning Legolas, did you sleep well enough?" Calaer asked gently and the Elf gazed up to look at her questioningly.

"I think he wishes to know you are okay." Aragorn murmured which surprised her.

"I am well, are you well?" She asked softly and he nodded. We both indirectly lie. "Now I am here to show you how to run the taps." She continued and beckoned for them to both follow her as she walked into the bathing chamber through the adjoined bedchamber. The bed had not been touched, still perfectly made. The King and the Elf watched her as she pointed to the copper taps.

"I quite forgot to mention these, you see my father had quite some fun designing the infrastructure of the housing and he had pipes made so water is readily available hot or cold in this chamber, my own and the kitchens. The waters heated from a large holding ern in the kitchen and the pipes lead to here."

"That is genius." The King murmured. "I think Minas Tirith needs an overhaul, it is clearly outdated." He chuckled lightly. She grinned at him. "I'll certainly be asking your father questions concerning this when he arrives."

"He should not be too far off." Calaer replied. The plan was for her father to collect the King and ride back to Dol Amroth where he would stay a night to ensure Legolas would remain fine without him before departing back to the mainland. Legolas simply had been told the King would leave in the morning to return in a few weeks. She picked up the cork plug and wedged it into the drainage hole of the bath.

"It drains itself?" The King asked incredulously. Calaer simply laughed quietly with a nod.

"My royal chambers do not feel so luxurious any more." He chuckled.

"You certainly need pipes. I shall leave you now." She gave Legolas a warm smile, noticing he had that lost look about him again, and returned to her own chambers, quite unused to laughing so early in the day and desperately needing to cough for it and continue her arduous morning routine as quickly as she could.

...

Bathed, hair combed out and dried, falling loosely and dressed in a soft grey tunic and charcoal trousers; Legolas sat across from Calaer as Aragorn poured a strange hazy coloured liquid into a cup and placed it before him.

"Drink up mellon nin, you will like it I promise." He gazed uncertainly at the cup before him. Tentivley he picked it up, vaguely remembering spilt red wine, and not recognising the smell but not minding it, took a wary sip. The taste shocked him, nutty yet sweet and refreshing, deliciously refreshing. He drank more and then suddenly it was all gone. He put the cup back down quietly and Aragorn chuckled beside him.

"I am quite sure you can have more." He said quietly and Legolas looked to the girl, to Calaer. She smiled brightly at him and he noticed the light in her dark eyes.

"You may have as much as your heart desires, we will never run out." He simply looked at her disbelieving that they could not run out of this wonderful drink as she slid the entire pitcher towards him. He couldn't. He shook his head and gently pushed the pitcher back.

"Legolas I do not mind, there are hundreds of coconut palms up and down the beach, we really won't run out." She again pushed the pitcher towards him. He gazed at her a moment. _She said we again._ So selflessly she had accepted him and opened her own home to him. Surely Aragorn had told her of what happened in the beginning but perhaps not for how could she know and yet not watch him with detest and disappointment. Some of his own kin did. She gave him an encouraging smile and so he took the pitcher and poured the liquid, once again relishing in the taste. Beside him Aragorn looked extremely pleased. There was the sound of a door open and shutting and shortly after, Elphir entered the dining hall.

"Greetings Elessar, Legolas, Calaer." He said cheerily but Legolas noticed the questioning look the man gave Aragorn as he sat. Aragorn gave him a slight nod answering the silent question and Legolas suddenly felt the waves rushing in again. _No, please no._ He thought helplessly as it seemed a tide crept swiftly in on him. _Please just let me bid Aragorn goodbye first_. The waves in his mind lessened a little and he found himself gazing into concerned blue eyes as he heard Aragorn and Elphir caught up in a conversation.

"Are you okay?" Her lips moved silently.

He nodded. _No._

...

Aragorn barely held himself together as he said his farewell to his dearest friend. He could hardly bear to leave him behind but Legolas wanted to stay and there were already changes for the good. He had all but guzzled down the coconut water, finishing off the pitcher. The last time Legolas had shown any enthusiasm for food or drink had been during the war when they had been starving during parts of their journey. Calaer stood beside her father as Aragorn placed his hands on his Elf friend's shoulders. This morning he had seen more of the character the girl had hidden under etiquette and politeness and it seemed once she felt comfortable around others, she had quite a carefree and humorous disposition although he was sure there was much more to her for the wisdom in her eyes. He knew Legolas would be safe here and cared about, not shunned. He bent forward to touch his forehead to the Elf's.

"Please look after yourself mellon nin. You are safe here. I will see you in a couple weeks, remember I'm only a letter away." He said quietly as he drew back and looked deep into his friend's grey eyes. There was recognition there and the love of friendship and Aragorn smiled. Legolas was still there somewhere. And then it was gone, the lost look slowly taking over as Legolas nodded mutely. Knife twisting in his heart he placed a chaste kiss of endearment upon the Elf's brow before he stepped away and with a nod to Calaer who he had already said his goodbyes to, he and Elphir left the house, securely locking the door behind them.

...

Calaer stood frozen as she gazed at Legolas. Now the King and her father had left, the sound of their horses hoof beats receding, she suddenly didn't know what to do. Legolas had not moved, simply standing as if he was only there in body, not mind. Elessar had warned her this was common with him and sometimes he took a little insistence to come back. Calaer was unsure if she should interfere though, he might be grieving the departure of his friend. She swallowed a threatening cough and chewed her bottom lip. _No he cannot simply remain standing here._

"Legolas?" She called hesitantly and after a moment he looked at her. "Would you like to sit in the lounge chamber, there are many books in there which might interest you." She coaxed and he nodded. "Excellent, follow me." She made to leave but found he did not follow and remembered seeing how Elessar had often guided him by the arm. Slowly she walked back to him and after a moments hesitation, took his larger hand in hers. His gaze dropped to where they connected before resting again on her face. "Come on." She said encouragingly and this time he followed.

...

The cool hand holding his was a comfort and obediently he followed the girl out of the entrance hall and through the second before taking a door to the left to enter a beautifully and comfortably furnished lounge chamber. Once they reached a deep green velvet covered chair. She gently let go of his hand,

"Do you like to read?" She asked and he nodded for he did. His mind had cleared again to quiet eddies and he noticed books adorned the shelves of each wall.

"What do you enjoy reading? Adventure stories?" He nodded. "How about mysterious stories?" He shrugged unsure for he did not know what they were. "History stories?" He shook his head. He'd had history shoved down his throat when he was still an Elfling and it had soured his enjoyment of the topic. She laughed or at least he thought she did for her face was filled with mirth and her slight figure shook at her shoulders but her laughter was not musical like that of the Elves but quiet, almost silent. "Okay, how about love stories?" He shrugged and then nodded. All Elves liked love stories. She grinned at him and he noticed the light in her eyes again but he thought it would be rude to look to long into them and discern their colour he still could not quite focus on.

"You are welcome to read any of them." She gestured to the lines of books and he walked towards them and looked for one he could read. After five minutes of searching he concluded there was none. None he could read for they were all in Westron. He felt dejected by this and Calaer had tried helping and been so kind. He shrugged sadly

"Do you not know what to read?" Her soft voice filtering through the threatening waves in his mind. He shook his head. "Would you like me to pick one?" She asked kindly and he nodded. She smiled brightly at him again and he noticed she had dimples. "Sit down and I shall find a good one." She said as she walked back and forth along the shelves. Suddenly she paused and he noticed her shoulders automatically tensed and she coughed twice away from him, the painful noise startling him and then she resumed her search as if nothing had happened.

"Here it is." She pulled a leather bound book from the shelf and sat down beside him on the lounge and opened up to the first page. "It is an adventure story but also a love story and you might like it because it is about the sea too." He nodded eagerly but then realised it was pointless, he could not understand any of the words upon the page. He sighed as the sea began creeping back to take him. "I could perhaps try and read it out loud if you like? I was going to read it again anyway." She said quietly and he nodded and gave her a small smile which she returned before shuffling to rest in the other corner of the lounge, a throw pillow in upon her tucked under legs to rest the book on. She turned away from him and cleared her throat carefully which worried him and turned back and began to read.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**


	4. Seashells

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Rachel - I didn't thank you for your kind words in your second review so thank you! I really love writing and I am so glad it is enjoyed by others!**

* * *

Legolas listened as Calaer read and he felt contented for a while, something he could not remember last being. Every once in a while the girl would cough quietly as if she was clearing her throat and he could not understand it. She seemed as content as he felt and so he just listened, the sea calm in his mind, he could breathe. Eventually Calaer paused in her reading and looked across to him.

"I am sorry Legolas I need to have a break from speaking so much, you can keep reading it if you like?" She offered the book to him but he shook his head with a small smile. "You would rather wait until I can read again?" She asked hesitantly and he smiled again and nodded for it was helping and somehow he wanted her to know that. "Okay then." She gave him a bright smile and placed the book down between them. "We can watch the parrots a while through the windows, Meril leaves cut up fruit out in the morning for them. I do not think you have met Meril yet, she is our cook." Legolas was struck again how easily Calaer had referred to the dwelling as theirs again. he looked up towards the window and his heart sank and the sea started swirling again. It was still a prison. He concentrated on the brightly feathered birds as they surrounded the platter of remaining fruit, flying hither and thither before landing again. Calaer had ceased speaking and he hoped she would read again soon for the sea was threatening to overwhelm him again. He looked across to her and found her to be asleep, curled up, her blonde head resting upon the arm of the chair. The late morning sunlight filtering down through the window and Legolas wondered at her for the sun made her skin seem to glow. He was unsure if he should stay or go, but go where? Find his way back to his own quarters to only do nothing? He fought to keep the tide back in his mind although the rushing sound had returned. He picked up the book and stared down at the page but he did not understand the symbols. He could only read the symbols of tengwar. He tried harder, staring down intently at the page but it was useless, he just did not know. Defeated he cast the book aside and buried his head in his hands as the sea rose up around him.

…

Slowly, reluctantly Calaer opened her eyes, her vision clearing to see the few remaining birds on the other side of the full window. No, I was not meant to fall asleep! She slowly sat up, back muscles protesting and then remembered she had been reading to Legolas. She quickly turned to see if he remained and was shocked to see he sat hunched, head in hands, silvery-blonde hair hanging limply around him. She had to cough, oh how she hated the repercussions of falling asleep. She could not wait to get back to her own chambers but she didn't want to cough in front of the Elf but she couldn't swallow it down or fight it and so she turned away, hunching automatically into herself as a fit of coughing wracked her body. It was over quickly which she was glad for and she drew in air quickly, replenishing the air to her lungs although it never seemed to be enough. Slowly as her heart slowed again she turned nervously back to Legolas, scared by his reaction. The Elf watched her but he looked immensely confused and there was that lost-ness in his eyes again. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, you should not have had to see that." She mumbled but he did not seem to really hear her. "Legolas?" There was a flicker of something, recognition of his name possibly. She needed to go outside to begin her late morning exercise which she was now a little late with and she was unsure what to do with Legolas. Should she simply leave him here? It was truly cruel he had to be trapped within the house like this. She would have to find out more things he enjoyed doing. She had enjoyed reading to him, he had seemed content and there had been interest in his eyes which she had not seen in them since he had arrived. It was not there now, they were listless and lost. She internally sighed sadly and stood up. "Legolas, I am going to take you back to your quarters okay and then I have to go outside for a little while but I will return for lunch." He nodded but she was unsure if her words registered with him or not. Nonetheless she took his hand and lightly tugged on it, urging him to stand and once he had, led him back through the house to his own chambers. The windows in his chamber were open and she noticed how he immediately looked towards it, breathing in deeply. To breath so deep… She let go of his hand and watched as he walked swiftly towards the window and brought his hands up to rest against the bars. The action brought unshed tears to her eyes and sadly she turned away and retreated to her own quarters to go to the exact place the Elf yearned to, the sea.

…

The water was a pleasant coolness and Calaer swam back and forth in the shallows where she was safe. To make up for lost time she pushed herself harder, her lungs straining as she dragged in each breath of the salty air as her arms and legs cut through the water, her eye on the rocks she was striving to reach. The waves rocked at her and she spluttered as she ended up with a mouthful of salty water, spitting it out. The task of taking on the sea, of swimming back and forth like this on an angle to the gentle waves and current was a difficult one but one she did every single day. The air directly above the water was the saltiest and it somehow made her lungs better, made the ever present muck which formed within them every single day easier to rid herself of. The muck the healers called phlegm but she hated that clinical word, the sea somehow loosened it, made it bearable, kept her going and so the sea she had to remain by for she had tried going inland and the further she had gone, the harder to breathe, the more control she lost of her lungs, the more she drowned inside. She reached the rocks, grasping onto them and stopped, lungs screaming as she drew in gulps of air, her heart erratic as it thundered under her ribs as they expanded in and out, causing their own ripples around her in the water. She glanced back towards the house and saw still Legolas's figure at his window. She had been out here nearly an hour and he had not moved. She wondered if he would hate her for she was where he wished to be. To gaze upon this wonderful cove yet not be allowed to set foot into the inviting ocean, was this really a better place for him? Her heart filled again with sorrow. She bit it back and turned and pushed off the rocks, determined to swim her final lap as swiftly as she could as the sun was now at its peak signalling it was lunch time. Many moments later she staggered from the water, gasping for air and bent down, refusing to sit although her body wanted to, and picked up her towel, wrapping it about her. she saw a couple shells which had washed up onto the shore and picked them up. Legolas may not be able to come out to the sea but I can bring the sea to him. Slowly she made her way back towards the house, letting the stability return to her legs as she wrung out the excess water from her long hair.

She unlocked the door and then guiltily locked it behind her and left a light trail of sand and water towards her quarters. Once there she changed from the fitted dark blue tunic she had made along with others specifically for swimming in and pulled of the knee length, loose trousers. Her lungs felt expanded and wonderful and she grinned at that. In an hour the effects of the salty air would be in full swing and she hoped having lunch before that happened would not be an absolute disaster. She changed into a light grey cotton dress which fell just below her knees and then began the task of untangling her hair and drying it more with another towel. She then padded down the corridor and knocked on the door she had left half open to Legolas's chambers. "Legolas?" She waited but he did not come to the door and so she peered through the door and her heart sank to find he had not left the window where she had left him an hour before. She walked up to him. His hands were still against the bars and he rested his forehead against the middle bar, head slightly bowed, eyes closed. There were tearstains upon his cheeks. She swallowed nervously and gently placed a hand on his arm. He barely moved. "Legolas I brought you something back from the sea." She said quietly and watched as he slowly opened his eyes and she nearly broke down at the sorrow in their grey depths as he looked at her, still half lost. "Come sit on the couch and I will show you." He let her lead him to sit down and she opened up his hand and placed the two shells she had been holding onto his palm. "Seashells. They must have washed up during the night when the tide had come in." His face became intrigued as he stared down at his hand and then carefully touched one with his other hand. "Sometimes little crabs live in them." She explained as he picked the greyish shell up and looked at it curiously before he put it back down and looked at the second one which was a creamy colour with brown flecks. Suddenly he turned to her and gave her a wide smile and she took this to mean he was happy and thankful. She smiled back at him. "I am glad you like them." She said and stood. "You can bring them with you to lunch if you wish, we should go now though or Meril will come looking for us.

…

Legolas held the shells carefully as Calaer led him by the other hand towards the dining hall and to his seat. He placed his two shells on the table and again marvelled at their delicate shape. They were so beautiful. They even had a little sand in them and he had rolled it curiously under his fingers. He looked up to Calaer and smiled again as she gave him a cheerful grin. The moment he had stood beside her and he had dragged himself back, he had noticed something different about her, she seemed freer somehow and the light in her eyes was brighter, they were warmer. He suddenly felt another presence enter the hall and turned his head to see a slightly tubby and short woman, her hair in a messy bun, wearing a long dark blue cotton dress stride purposefully towards the table.

"Greetings my Lord." She gave him a polite nod which he returned as she placed a dish of cut up fruits and nuts upon the table along with two plates and a pitcher and two cups. "Calaer, lassie, are you quite well this morning, I see you swam late." She turned and asked the girl with concern. Swim? Is that where she had gone when she had left him.

"Oh yes I feel good, I fell asleep reading which put me behind." She answered and Legolas wondered what she was behind with. "I just hope lunch beforehand will not be too bad." She added worriedly and the woman gave her a considering frown. "Well if it does and you need me, ring for me." The woman said and Calaer nodded. Legolas was confused by the entire conversation. "Oh Legolas, this is Meril, she is wonderful and makes sure we do not starve and such and keeps things in order here."

"Calaer you are too kind." The woman chuckled and looked at him with kind eyes. "It is good to meet you my Lord." She said politely before leaving the hall humming a tune.

"It looks like Meril has brought more coconut water." Calaer laughed lightly and poured two cups before sliding one across to him. He grinned at her and eagerly took a sip before placing it down and copied her, placing the fruit on the plate before him. Some of the fruits were strange to him but he wanted to try them, they might be as wonderful as the drink. The nuts he recognised and placed almonds upon his plate two with walnuts and hazelnuts. He was not hungry but he was curious to try the strange cuts of fruit he had taken from the platter and so he picked up a yellow fruit on the end of his fork, noticing how the juice watered from it and tentivley tried it. Its tanginess hit his senses immediately but it was sweet too. It was not tangy like some berries were, it was different. He decided he liked it and then tried a deep yellow slice of another he did not recognise but it smelt wonderful. He tried it, the flesh was soft and almost creamy and it had a sweet taste with none of the tanginess of the lighter yellow fruit. He looked up and noticed Calaer was watching him curiously and smiled at her.

"You have not tried those fruits before have you?" He shook his head, still smiling. "You like them?" He nodded and she grinned at him. "The first one you tried, that is a pineapple and the other is mango. Have you tried the others you selected?" He shook his head. "Well the round sliced yellow pieces are banana and the orangey pink pieces are papaya." He tried the one Calaer had called papaya and found he really liked it and then tried a slice of banana. It had a strong taste and it was even creamier in texture than the mango had been. "Papaya is my favourite." Calaer commented as she ate a piece. "Do you like them?" He nodded again and she smiled, happily pleased. He drank the rest of the coconut water and with a light laugh which was more musical than the laugh he remembered from earlier, she refilled his cup and passed it back across to him and he nodded his head in thanks. She remained silent for a while as she finished eating and he studied her and wondered again at how similar she was in appearance to a young Elf. She had brought him shells and it had helped, she had helped and so when she spoke again his heart sank.

"Legolas I need to retire for perhaps an hour in my own quarters, perhaps you could explore the house if you like?" She said apologetically and he nodded. "I am sorry, if you like, you can continue reading that book if you like." He shook his head and she laughed again, quiet but sweet. "Or I could read it again later in the afternoon." He nodded eagerly. With a grin she stood up and left the hall. He watched her go and then her turned back to the two shells and picked them up. He would explore the house just like she suggested.

…

Her lungs were already reacting to all the salty air she had inhaled and although she felt bad simply leaving Legolas, but she had too. She closed her chamber door behind her and walked quickly to her bathing chambers and sank down onto the wooden chair beside her low wash basin. She closed her eyes and concentrated, breathing in slowly, ignoring the feeling of muck which crackled and moved and made her want to instantly cough. She breathed out, slower. Feeling the same muck move; slowly forced along by the air she expelled. Suddenly her body reacted and her hand flew to her mouth, a reflex action as if she could smother the cough that tried to rip from her lungs. She partially succeeded and with a smile to herself she repeated the entire concentrated process. She managed to breath in and out five times before finally her lungs could no longer tolerate the irritation and she threw herself over the basin as a fit of coughing ripped through her, hand fumbling to turn on the third tap and seawater gushed from the copper spout washing away the evidence of the muck which drowned her more than the sea ever could. She sighed as the last, near uncontrollable cough left her and began to slowly breathe and repeat the entire wearisome process another ten times.

Tired, but finally able to breathe even easier than after her swim; Calaer returned to her lounge chambers and sank down onto the lounge by her window, resting her head back against throw pillows to rest a little before finding out if Legolas did explore the house. She smiled, he had seemed better at lunch and he had liked the shells. Tomorrow she would find something else to bring back to him.

…

Legolas had taken his shells, holding them carefully, and explored the house, discovering a study, an entertaining hall which seemed disused and a washing room and the kitchens. He did not go into the kitchens, feeling unsure of how the woman, Meril, would react if he simply walked into her kitchen. The Elves who worked in the kitchens of his father's caverns never took kindly to the times he would barge in and interrupt their work and help himself to food to take out into the woods. He had discovered there six smaller guest chambers and another one similar to his own. It felt strange to him that the house was all on the one level, so used to multiple levels in the Woodland, Minas Tirith, even in Imladris. He wondered if it was normal the people who dwelt here. Undecided what to do once he had explored enough, he made his way to the informal lounge chamber and walked towards the wide window. It was then he realised it was not a window but folding glass doors which were hidden behind the tall, strong bars. He did not have to reach between to try the handle for he knew it would be locked because all prisons were locked. He sighed, feeling the beginning stirrings of the sea welling up in his mind. _Please no._ He tried pushing it away and looked again at the shells he still carried in his hand, touching the rippling pattern on the cream and brown one. The waters rose and the rushing waves and wind swirled in his mind trying to drag him down. _No. I don't want this._ He sank to his knees fighting to remain, focusing on the shells. He made to pick one up in his other hand and dropped it. _No._ He looked but he could not see it and so he held on tightly to the one which remained, held on to it for it was the only thing holding him there and then it caved in on itself into nothing within his hand, shattered. _No!_ His resistance shattered with the shell and the sea came crashing in.

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**_


	5. Happy

**I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for the lovely comments. Appreciate it. :)**

* * *

When Calaer came across the hunched, shaking form beside the barred doors she rushed forward, quickly kneeling down beside him. "Legolas!" She said clearly although unsteadily and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking it lightly. He didn't respond. "Legolas come back!" She called more urgency and shook him harder. "Legolas!" Finally, his head turned, face tearstained, slight recognition in his devastated eyes. "What happened?" She asked and he held out a shaking hand and opened it, revealing shards of grey shell.

"Oh Legolas do not be sad, you didn't mean it and you still have the other one?" She said gently only for the Elf to cast around wildly searching. She looked upon the ground and saw it had tumbled beneath a chair leg and reached over and retrieved it. "Here it is." She held it out and he nervously reached out and touched it as if he were afraid he would break it too.

"It is okay; you can hold it." She carefully took the broken shards from his right hand and placed the cream and brown shell in its place. "You won't break it." She reassured him. Slowly he nodded and she noticed his shaking had subsided but a few new, stray tears marred his cheeks and she reached up and wiped them gently away. "Do not cry." She said softly and his eyes met hers, clearer from their earlier torment but still filled with untold sorrow deep in their depths. _What else has happened to him?_ She took his hand in hers and he clung to it firmly. _How could something knock an age old warrior to his knees?_ Slowly he calmed but he did not let go of her hand. For quite a while they simply sat unmoving in silence, Calaer holding the Elf's hand securely in both of her smaller hands. Birds had gathered outside, waiting for more fruit now it was afternoon. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Wait here, I will be back in just a moment." She let go of his hand, not waiting for a nod of acknowledgment and hurried out of the chamber and dashed as quickly as she could into the kitchens, bursting through the door causing Meril to gasp in fright.

"Miss Calaer one of these days you will give an old woman a heart attack!" She scolded and Calaer gave her a guilty smile.

"I am sorry Meril but have you cut up fruit for the birds yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes I was about to take it out there now."

"Can I take it?"

"Of course Lassie." She replied and Calaer eagerly rushed towards the platter and picked it up.

"Thank you Meril." She said breathlessly and rushed towards the door.

"You are going the wrong way you mad girl!" The baffled woman called after her as the door swung shut behind her.

…

Legolas fretted over Calaer's sudden absence. The waves were still there, light swirls in his mind and he was afraid if she did not return, they would return again to drag him back under. He watched the door intently, hoping she would reappear and soon he heard light and swift footsteps upon the wooden floor and she swept breathlessly into the room and he breathed a sigh of relief. She held a platter of cut up fruit and he wondered if she wanted him to eat it. He dearly hoped not, he had liked the fruits at lunch but he did not feel hungry at all. She placed the platter down before him and then to his surprise, flung open the two glass doors, pulling them away to fold in on each other. _They were never locked._ The sounds of outside hit him; of birds chirping noisily and trees moving freely in the breeze and the background sound of light waves rolling into shore from the other side of the house. The air smelt a mixture of the sea and of the green of the forest garden. Calaer came to sit down beside him again and picked up a piece of fruit, it looked like a piece of apple and it was cut up small. She did not eat it though, but held it out through the bars on the palm of her hand and he watched in wonder as a brightly coloured bird with a wickedly hooked beak landed upon her wrist and gently picked up the offered fruit, using its clawed foot to hold it, balancing on the other; the cunning beak pulled at the fruit and ate it slowly, its tongue strange and round. He was fascinated. Once the food was gone the bird hopped down on the ground as four more swooped down to join it.

"Do you want to feed them too?" Calaer asked and he nodded eagerly. "Hold your hand out with the fruit in your palm, your hands are bigger than mine so you might have more birds land on you." He picked up a couple squares of the apple and then stretched his arm out past the bars and opened his hand out. The birds jumped back from the motion but soon one flew to land on his arm, its claws scratchy as it clung carefully to his forearm and walked to his hand and picked up a piece of fruit. Suddenly a second one landed on his fingers, slightly smaller than the first and he grinned, amused as the first bird eyed the second one warningly before continuing to eat its fruit. The new bird picked at the fruit but then began walking up his arm, nearly knocking the first bird off which ruffled its feathers indignantly. Calaer laughed as the smaller bird walked straight past the bars and into the chamber and hopped down to land next to the platter and stole a piece of peach from it. "You are not supposed to be in here little miss." Calaer scolded the bird who cocked its head at her before continuing to pull at the fruit in its claw. She shook her head and laughed. "She is quiet friendly, you can pat her, she likes it." Cautiously Legolas reached down and touched the birds head. The bird paused a moment before ignoring him and resuming to eat and he ran his fingers along the colourful feathers, marvelling at how they felt different to those of the birds of the Woodlands. These almost felt rippled. Calaer handed more fruit out through the bars and another parrot landed on her arm and she laughed quietly as it suddenly took the fruit and hung upside down from her fingers with one claw and ate the fruit like this. He shook his head in amusement. Legolas did not know how long they remained feeding and watching the birds but soon shadows began to deepen and the parrots slowly returned to the trees.

"Oh gosh, we have been here a while." Calaer said worriedly. "I best return this to the kitchen." She stood up and he stood up with her, determined to follow. "Do you want to come?" He gave a sharp nod and with a smile she led him towards the kitchen. The cook, Meril, was not in sight and so Calaer strode in ahead of him and placed the platter in a deep trough and then washed her hands, beckoning him forward. "Here wash your hands." She instructed and confused because they were not dirty, he simply performed the action to please her for the way she spoke it seemed it was very important that he did so. She handed him a soft towel to dry them on. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked and he shook his head. "Not even for coconut water?" She said teasingly and he grinned. He watched as she moved about with that willowy grace, finding a cup and then to his confusion, picking up a very sharp cooking knife. "Meril hates it when I do this, she squeaks just like a mouse and tells me it is incredibly unladylike but I don't think you will mind." She gave him an impish grin which surprised him but not so much as her next action. She spun the knife in her hand and then flicked it across the large kitchen chamber to land with a hollow thunk into a large, bright green fruit, in a bowl upon a table. He looked in utter shock at the embedded knife and then back to Calaer but could only shake his head in amazement. This mere slip of a human girl just aimed as well as any Elven warrior. He grinned widely at her and she gave him a shy smile back before walking to the green fruit and made to pull the blade out. She seemed to be struggling. "Come on." He heard her mutter under her breath as she pulled in vain at the knife. Legolas walked forward and placed a hand on her arm to stop her before taking the fruit from her and deftly removing the knife. "Thank you." She said gratefully as she carried the green fruit and then tipped it up, near clear liquid pouring from the hole the knife had created to land in first one cup, then a second. She placed the fruit down and handed him a cup. "Coconut water." She declared and drank from her own cup and after a moment, so too did he.

...

Calaer watched the Elf worriedly as she drank. She needed to complete her afternoon exercise, she had skipped it the day before and she knew she would pay for it if she skipped again. But she did not want to leave him again, not after the way she had found him. _I am not so bad today, I will just work harder to clear my airways before I go to sleep. Yes I'll do that but I better eat something right now!_ She went to a cupboard and pulled out a tin and pulled off the lid to reveal dry biscuits. "You sure you are not hungry?" She asked Legolas again but he shook his head. He eats less than me! I wonder if all Elves are like that? She took three of the biscuits and then put the tin away and took a jar from the counter above and spooned out a teaspoon and swallowed it down with her drink before biting into a biscuit, aware the Elf observed her curiously. "We have over an hour until dinner; would you like me to read again?" He nodded and carrying her remaining biscuits, she beckoned him to follow her back to the lounge chamber. As they had during the morning, Calaer and Legolas sat on the same lounge where she had left the book out. She did not pick it up right away though, she needed to know more of what the Elf enjoyed doing.

"You like reading but what else do you like to do; I am afraid there is only so much one can do in here." She admitted and he gave her a sad smile. "Do you like to paint or draw?" She asked but only received and indifferent shrug. Think harder Calaer, he is a warrior Elf not some puffed up court dweller. She recalled the powerful looking, unstrung longbow in his chambers. "Archery?" He nodded with a grin. "I like archery too." I cannot do that inside though. I need to think of something else. Her aunt's husband, King Éomer, had taught her some games with dice much to her aunt's horror and snuck her a set of her own. They were in her chambers. "Dice games?" He nodded again. "How about umm cooking?" He smiled and shrugged. "Is that a maybe?" He nodded. She smiled, glad she was beginning to understand him better. "Okay what about playing music?" He nodded to her surprise. "What can you play?" She asked eagerly for she enjoyed listening to music and suddenly a cloud of worry crossed his grey eyes and he frowned. "I could guess?" She offered and his gaze became thoughtful before he moved his arms and hands as if he played; "A lute?" He grinned and nodded. "There is one here in the house somewhere, you can have it if you like, I don't know how to play it." His gaze softened as did his grin; to a grateful smile. "Is there anything you did in Minas Tirith you could do here?" This time a dark shadow crossed his features and he shrugged and shook his head in bitter sadness. "Surely something?" He shook his head again. "Legolas did you do anything in Minas Tirith?" She asked quietly and slowly he shook his head. "But what of Elessar?" She was confused. He shrugged with a sad smile. "Too busy with duty to the Kingdom." She spoke the words for him and he gave a wistful nod. "Well then we best begin reading then." She gave him a bright smile, feeling guilty for dredging up such sad and lonely memories, determined to not leave him all alone for she understood how that felt. He gave her a bright, happy smile then and settled himself comfortably on the other end of the lounge as she picked up the book.

...

Legolas felt, well he could barely believe it for he had not felt like this for so long; he felt happy. At the evening meal he had tried the actual flesh of the coconut which he liked just like its water and somehow even the dish of cooked vegetables as the main meal had been nice and this time he did not spill his drink. The only thing which baffled him was the amount of salt granules Calaer so casually let rain down upon her meal before eating. She'd simply grinned at him and declared she liked salt. Now they sat upon a rug across from each other back in the lounge chamber, playing a game of dice.

"Seven." Calaer declared and he held up three fingers with a smirk. She tossed the two dice and they rolled to land, one a two, the other a one. She gave him a suspicious look. "That is the fifth time in a row you have been right, you haven't magicked the dice have you?" She grinned back at him as he shook his head and raised his hands up innocently. "It must be all those many, many years of practice then." She said wryly and his grin grew for that was exactly what it was; he could guess by how she held the die and the way she cast them, how they would most likely land. "I'm going to figure out your trick." He simply shook his head still grinning. "Nine." She declared and he flickered his eyes casually to the two die she held and held up six fingers. She threw the die to land on six and he feigned mock surprise. He was really enjoying this game. She didn't say anything but there was a determined glint in her eye. "Two." He held up four fingers and she rolled a four. "Ten." He held up five and that is what she rolled. "Seven." He glanced at the dice and then held up six fingers again. She gave him a devious smirk which could rival a Wood-Elf's and rolled the two dice about in her hand before casting them. They landed on three and she grinned widely. "I think I have just thwarted you." He grinned and nodded. It had not taken her long to figure it out, he was impressed. From then on the game was all about luck but just as enjoyable and he did not know how long they played that particular game and another but soon he noticed Calaer was tiring and she had yawned a few times too and she was starting to look uncomfortable, as if she might be in some pain of sorts. She had begun clearing her throat every so often too. So really, it was no surprise when she apologised and declared she needed to retire for the eve. He'd mutely nodded, his good spirits threatening to plummet. _No, I have had a wonderful eve, I am happy, nothing will taint this._ "You are welcome to remain up longer if you wish." He shook his head and stood and held out a hand to help her up. She looked at his offered hand in surprise before taking it and he carefully pulled her up. "Thank you." She said with a soft smile before walking over to the low table and retrieving something. "Your shell." She placed it into his hand before they both left the chamber and walked towards the corridor to their respective quarters. "You have everything you need?" She asked and he nodded. "I am glad. I will see you in the morning." She gave him a warm smile which he returned with a polite nod before they parted ways.

He shut the door behind him and hurried into his bedchamber and threw back the soft blankets and sheets and crawled into the bed, not bothering to change into sleep garments, ignoring the sound of waves from his open window until he was settled. He would sleep and maybe his sleep would not be filled with inky swirling waves but with light. He closed his eyes, hand curled against his chest, holding his shell safely.

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**_


	6. Calaer's Secret

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy**

 **Dola - Thanks for your encouraging review.**

* * *

Calaer awoke lying on her side and kept very still. One move, one small move and she would erupt into a fit of coughing. Her breathing felt heavy and she could feel too the horrible muck which had crept up and settled overnight until she could barely breath air into them. It did not seem to matter what she did the day before, the next day she was simply back at the beginning, having to repeat the entire process of clearing her airways again. She quickly flung back her bedding and rushed into her bathing chamber and slammed herself down on the chair, leaning over the basin as thick, crackling, evil coughs wracked through her body as it instinctively expelled the source which was blocking up her airways, preventing enough air to go to where it was needed; her blood, to keep her body alive. "This used to be so much easier." She muttered to herself between catching her breath. She yawned before coughing again expelling more from her lungs. _Does it ever stop?_ She asked herself that question every single day and she knew the answer; it did not stop, not for anything. She lent back against the chair, purposely pulling her shoulders back. Oh how they ached, each wracking cough from each day tightening the muscles. It was worst in the morning, she would stretch them and swimming helped and so did archery but they were always sore and so was her back sometimes too. She'd grown used to it. She hoped Legolas had rested well and he had not fallen into the despair which is what the Sea Longing seemed to her to be. She started her breathing exercises, determined to get through them quickly so she could be ready sooner to ensure he was okay. In just one day they had become friends and it was a wonderful feeling. She did not mind that he did not talk; the young ladies she had grown up around in the court and had socialized with were gossipy and sometimes degrading. She was an outsider amongst them and she had sometimes caught conversations, hurriedly stopped with eyes cast warily towards her and fake or worse, pitiful smiles sent her way. That life she did not miss but she was glad she now had a friend although; she did worry that when Legolas found out about the evil muck which constantly plagued her lungs or ever saw her cough as she just had now, that he would act strangely around her too. That he would not wish to be her friend and instead only show pity. There was nothing she hated more than pity. Determinedly she continued clearing her lungs, each breath becoming a little easier.

...

Legolas had started from his rest from a dark dream of a field of blood, the dead lying upon the churned up turf. He had been awake since, lying and listening to the sea outside. It sounded so close and he had fought the urge to leap up and go to the open window. He had some control! A hazy light had begun to creep in through the windows and he wondered at what the day would bring. It must have been an hour later when he heard it, wracking coughing which went on. He sat up immediately worried. _Is that Calaer? It must be for we are the only two here, she said the cook lives in the smaller housing building._ He lept up but as he reached his main door, the coughing suddenly stopped. His hand hesitated, hovering on the elegant brass handle of the door. Aragorn reassured me this was normal. _But why? How can this possibly be normal? Humans only coughed if they were choking or...sick. But Calaer is not sick..._ Deeply confused he turned and sat down heavily on a chair only to hear the coughing commence again. _Aragorn said not to worry._ But he was worried. Something was wrong which he did not understand. The waves in his mind stirred uneasily and he suddenly feared they would return. His mind was clear enough still he could do things, he could think. It was a new day, he needed to wash. Determined to beat the waves, he lept up and rushed to the bathing chamber only to stare surprised by the taps. He had forgotten them. He turned one and then the other but the bath did not fill. _Oh the stopper._ He found the cork stopper and then smiled as the bath began to fill. Aragorn would be happy with him. He walked back out to his main chamber listening intently but the sound of coughing had subsided and he felt relieved by that. The sea swirled in his mind but he could still think through it. It felt such a relief which he dearly hoped would last.

...

Calaer finished combing through her nearly dried hair. She was tired already and the day had barely begun. She stood, smoothing out her dark green dress and left her chambers, closing the door behind her to see Legolas leaning against the closed door to his own chambers down the corridor.

"Good morning Legolas." She called to him, surprised to see he was waiting and he walked towards her. "Did you rest well?" He nodded with a brief smile but then his face clouded with concern and his grey eyes looked down searchingly into hers. Suddenly she felt nervous for it felt as if he could see right into her very soul. "Is everything alright?" She asked quietly and he shrugged looking confused before indicating to her with a sharp nod. Had he heard her when she had awoken? "Me?" Her voice quavered. He nodded, concern shown plainly. "I am well." She gave him a reassuring smile to which he frowned quizzically at her, eventually nodding. "Shall we have breakfast?" She said hurriedly with a flash of a smile and beckoned him to follow her to the dining hall. _Gosh this is not good; he suspects something is wrong._ The worry settled in the pit of her stomach and nagged at her during breakfast. Her worry was so that she felt self-conscious as she sprinkled the powdered medicine onto a spoonful of the porridge Meril had served them. Legolas however did not indicate any more suspicion and so after they had eaten, Calaer settled in the lounge chamber and she continued reading the book to the Elf .

She had been reading for over half of an hour when she heard footsteps in the corridor and a figure appeared at the double doors.

"I wondered where I might find you both, good morning Legolas, Calaer." Her father said cheerily and she out the book down as Legolas turned and nodded a greeting to her father.

"Greetings Father." Calaer beckoned him into the chamber and he took a seat across from them.

"I cannot stay long, I thought I would see how Legolas fared his first day?" He looked to the Elf who to Calaer's relief, gave him a bright grin. "I take that to mean it was well enough?" Legolas nodded.

"Excellent, I am very glad." Her father answered. "What are you reading?" He gestured to the book and Calaer sheepishly held it up. "That book will fall apart one of these days." He said with a chuckle. "I will not interrupt your reading; I must head inland for a few days to speak with crop owners." Calaer's heart sank at his words. "I trust you will both be well?" She and Legolas both nodded. "Excellent, your Grandfather is seeing over Dol Amroth in my absence if you need anything." Calaer simply nodded again, not trusting her voice. Her father stood up and bent down to place a kiss upon her head. "You look tired, are you sleeping well enough."

"Yes, well enough." She quickly replied.

"Good, I will see you both in a few days." He inclined his head as to did Legolas in return before he left the chamber. Calaer stared at the empty doorway for a while before sighing and returning to the book. She noticed Legolas watching her sadly and allowed him a smile.

"I just wish I could go inland too sometimes." She murmured and he gave her a confused look but nodded nonetheless. "Now where were we." She found where she had abruptly stopped reading and resumed the tale.

Eventually she had to cough but she had managed to read an entire hour and now she needed to head out for her morning swim. She could therefore avoid any suspicion from Legolas but would today be a repeat of the day before, would he fall back into the bitter Sea Longing. She just had to hope it did not today. "Legolas I need to head outside for an hour like I did yesterday, you will be alright?" She watched worriedly as his face fell but still he nodded. "I don't want to leave you, I must though." He nodded again. "I, I will bring you something back." She promised as she stood up and he gave her a small smile which she returned before leaving and hurrying to her quarters to cough in private and to change.

…

Legolas stared at the entrance trying not to panic, he was alone. He didn't want to be left alone. _An hour._ Calaer said she would return in an hour. Where had she gone the day before? Why did she leave and what was wrong with her? This worried him the most, she was keeping something from him and it left him with a foreboding feeling. He'd seen the shadow again which seemed to hover over her bright soul and he just could not understand it. He wished he could speak to her but he did not trust himself. The last time he had spoken, his words had been dark and cruel and he feared he would only inflict them again if he should speak. He had absolutely no idea what to do for an hour to somehow occupy himself and keep the sea at bay. He stood and made his way back to his own chambers and automatically made his way to the barred window; inhaling in the salty air deeply. _Oh to be out there in those waves._ He sighed as he lent against the bars, pressing his face against them, the salty breeze touching his face. He ran his tongue over his lips and tasted salt. Suddenly anger ripped through him. He should be allowed to sail not remain imprisoned like this! It was his father's doing keeping him here. He remembered that now and grit his teeth and grasped the bars and tried their strength. They did not budge. He remained here a prisoner at his father's whim! His father who had never bothered to visit him in Minas Tirith. He felt the waves crash from afar before him and within him too. He wanted to be out there, to feel the waters about him. He tested the bars again, gasping as the sea seemed to swirl and then realised he was losing control. _No, not this._ He fought to push it away. He thought of the story Calaer had been telling but it did not work. _Will this ever end?_ He knew the answer and it lay across the sea. While he remained here, it would never end. The waves swirled and crashed in dark despair around him.

"Legolas?" He heard a voice from afar, somewhere above the waves. "Legolas come back." There was that same voice again, soft but urgent. Was there somewhere he needed to be? Where was he? The voice was so far away. "Legolas come back and see what I have brought you." The voice spoke again and he felt hands upon his shoulders and smelt the sea. Was he at the sea, it smelt so very close. He blinked trying to discern where he was and eventually a face full of worry became clear before him. _Calaer._ He sighed in relief. _She has found me._ He felt gentle hands upon his cheeks wiping at them and realised they were wiping away tears. _What have I become, crying before an elleth. No, Calaer is not an elleth._ He shook his head confused. She smelt of the sea, her hair right before him smelt like the sea. He reached up and touched it wondrously. It was a strange softness, slightly damp, yet rough. _Damp and roughly tousled from the sea._ A hand took his and he felt something pressed into it. He looked down and at a strange black, brown and cream, rounded object. _Was this from the sea?_ "It is a sea urchin shell. They don't wash up very often. They are more delicate than other shells too." Calaer explained softly and he held it up and inspected it carefully. It was very fine. He traced his hands over its rough surface curiously before handing it back. She laughed lightly. "I brought it back for you." She placed it back in his hand with a smile and he found himself smiling back. "Now what shall we do for the next hour?" She asked cheerily and he shrugged. He would do whatever she wanted to do, she somehow made everything better.

So Legolas fell into a pattern of sorts, his days beginning in worry as he heard Calaer choke and cough only for her to seem fine and as if nothing was wrong when she appeared from her chambers and he always made sure he waited in the corridor for her to go to breakfast. She then read and although he enjoyed it he now knew that she would leave him for an hour afterwards and that was when the sea took over again only for her to return and bring him back again. He now had a collection of things she had brought him back from the sea which he cherished and kept upon the drawer beside his bed. It always seemed though before long Calaer would then retire a while to her chambers leaving him alone again and when she left he could sometimes hear her coughing and it worried him greatly, so greatly he would push the sea away viciously. Worried to become lost when there was something wrong he just did not understand. But then she would appear again seemingly fine, a smile upon her face and beckon him to come to lunch. He still had little appetite during meals but he did enjoy the fruits and after dinner he and Calaer would play games of dice or she would read to him.

It was now the sixth night since he had first arrived with Aragorn and Legolas rested quietly upon his bed, listening to the sound of the waves from his open windows, eyes half closed, hands resting crossed over his chest. Suddenly a sense of foreboding came over him and he opened his eyes fully, confused. He was safe here. There were no dangers. He heard a sudden crash of sorts and lept up, automatically swiping his two long white knives from where Aragorn had placed them the day he had unpacked. He stalked out of his chambers, senses alert and was met by the sound of Calaer gasping and choking. Someone had broken in and was attacking her! He raced down the corridor and ripped open the door to her chambers and the sound of choking intensified. Someone was chocking her! He ran through the chamber and burst into her bedchamber, shocked to find she was alone. Where was the assailant. Still she chocked and gasped and he rushed to her side, placing a hand on her arm and then realising she was choking on something, placed a hand on her back, patting it, trying to help.

"Legolas." She gasped. "No, you shouldn't be here." She wheezed the words out through gasps of air. "You shouldn't see this." His heart pounded fearfully in his chest as she managed to pull away from him and to the side and suddenly great, wracking and painful coughs ripped from her truly scaring him. Her shoulders shook from the effort as she choked and coughed and then gasped for air. He kept his hand upon her back, still patting it lightly, unsure if it helped, unsure if he could do anything to help. Unsure what was going on but knowing deep down that this was what she had been hiding. Slowly the coughing lessened and her breathing became easier although it was quick breaths she drew in until finally she fell silent. He stopped patting her back but kept his hand rested upon it. She did not turn around and after quite some moments he realised she wouldn't but he needed to see her face, needed to know what had happened. Tentivley he grasped her shoulder and tried to turn her to face him. She resisted and so he simply walked around to the other side of her bed to the way she was facing. It was now he saw she was hunched over something, her long hair hiding her face as she looked down not facing him. Gently he reached out and lifted her chin and sad, tearful eyes met his shocking him. "You must be horrified; I understand if you no longer wish to be friends." She whispered and he looked at her confused. She made to move and he noticed then it was a steel pot she held protectively in her hand, her other hand covering it. He placed a hand over hers. "No, don't you don't want to see." She said warily but he ignored her and moved her hand anyway and his heart froze. It was not someone trying to choke her but a something. He looked down upon a copious amount of what was surely what healers called phlegm but this was darker, this was foreboding and evil. This was the shadow which lingered by her soul. Calaer was sick. Suddenly she pulled the pot away from him, covering it again. "I'm sorry, you don't have to stay here, I can have the King take you back to Minas Tirith." She mumbled through tears and he shook his head still confused by her words. He did not want to go anywhere and he did not want to leave her. Before she could protest or stop him, he deftly snatched up the pot and placed it on the side table and began wiping away her tears. She did not speak but just gazed at him with confusion. She had not abandoned him and so he would not abandon her. He sat down upon the bed and without a second thought, pulled her to rest against his chest and breathed in the smell of the sea in her hair. "You don't despise me?" She gazed at him, dark eyes still confused and he smiled and shook his head. Slowly she too smiled as she looked up at him. If anything she should despise him as his own kin did. Did her own kin despise her for this? Was this why she lived here by herself. Were they in a strange sense more alike than he realised? He shook his head firmly and she gave a relieved sigh. "I am glad." She sounded tired and soon her body slumped and he realised she had fallen to sleep. Tomorrow he would learn the truth but for now he would guard her though the remainder of the night.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments please drop a review. Thanks.**


	7. Acceptance

**A/N I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Mirkwood Warrior, Dola and WickedGreene13 for your comments. Only Legolas can tell his secret so we will all just have to wait for that to learn why his own kin cast him away. WickedGreen13; yes pity is possibly one of the most infuriating things to tolerate if it is directed at you but then we all so easily give it. Anyway enjoy this chapter guys. :)**

* * *

Calaer opened her eyes, confused suddenly as she had been sleeping upright. She drew in a steady breath through more choking muck. She'd had the dream again, drowning. Awoken unable to breathe, the drowning real. Legolas had found her... _Oh my gosh Legolas!_ She sat up properly, her lungs stirring uneasily and felt movement behind her and turned her head. _Oh my gosh he stayed!_ The Elf gazed at her with plain concern and confusion as she scrambled from her bed and raced into her bathing chamber, hastily shutting the door behind her and began coughing before she'd even turned the basin tap on. She gazed down at the running water as it washed everything away, aware that Legolas had heard every single thick wracking cough. Her secret was out, he knew. _But he stayed with me... Oh my gosh an Elven Prince stayed in my bedchamber! No, no my Elf friend._ He had stayed and now she had to face him. Gathering her courage and her dignity she left the bathing chamber to face the repercussions of quite an unconventional night.

Legolas was no longer in her bedchamber and so she hastily found a cloak and wrapped it around the loose sleep shirt she wore which reached her knees and walked into her lounge chamber. The Elf sat on the lounge under the window, gazing out of it. She sank down on the other end and Legolas turned to her and she mentally held her breath expecting to see the one thing she hated in his eyes. There was no pity though, just concern and unspoken questions. They sat simply watching each other for a while, Calaer unsure where to begin. Eventually she sighed.

"I guess you were going to find out eventually." She finally spoke and he nodded. "I've always been like this; it won't ever go away." He frowned at that. "It's why I leave in the morning, swimming in the sea helps and so does living here right on the shore. Somehow the salty air makes it easier to get the... well the muck out of my lungs." She mumbled out the last bit embarrassed expecting Legolas to cringe at mention of such a vile thing but he only gave her an encouraging smile. "The exercise from the swimming helps too and I feel better for it but then later I need to uh cough again and then I feel much better." He nodded in understanding. "In the morning as you just heard, I have to clear the muck out from overnight. The morning is the worst." She admitted. He gazed at her thoughtfully and then nodded towards her bedchamber and then questioningly gazed back at her. "Last night?" He nodded sharply and she gulped nervously. No one knew about that, she'd told no one. But now Legolas knew. "It only happens sometimes. It started perhaps a third of a year ago. No one knows though and it must stay that way." He frowned at her darkly. "I do not wish to worry my family; I always wake up." She added firmly but he continued to frown at her. "Please understand Legolas, if they knew they would only treat me all the more like I was fragile and I am not." He reached out and placed his hand on hers and nodded slowly with an understanding gaze. "It is partially my fault it happened last night." She admitted quietly and he instantly looked questioningly at her. "I have not been completing any afternoon exercise, usually I would practice my archery or ride along the beach but I haven't because..." She trailed off but he quickly understood what she had been going to say and pointed to himself. She nodded sheepishly and he frowned darkly at her, his grey eyes looking displeased. "I don't like leaving you in here alone, I know you hate it." She said in exasperation. She was unsure if arguing with an Elf was a good idea but she didn't care. "I hate finding you are lost when I come back." He shrugged derisively and pointed at her and then out the window and then back to her. "It would be so much easier if you were not condemned to this house." She said darkly and he sighed sadly. "I will go out in the afternoon." She relented and he nodded with a content smile. "But what of you?" He shrugged with a roll of his eyes and pointed to himself then the floor. "You'll just wait." He nodded. "And if you get lost while I am gone?" He picked up her hand in his, holding it; a hopeful look in his grey eyes. "I will always come back and find you." She promised and he gave her a grateful nod. "I think I am glad you know now. No secrets." His smile faltered for the briefest moment before he nodded. _He keeps a secret too._ She realised. She gave him a smile. "I must clear my breathing a little more and prepare for the day. She gazed down at her clothing and then at the loose white shirt and sleep pants the Elf wore and laughed lightly. "We cannot very well go to breakfast like this; poor, dear Meril might just have that heart attack she is adamant I will give her." She grinned at him and he grinned back as he stood up, gently pulling her up by the hand he still held. He gave her a sincere smile before letting go and leaving her quarters, closing the door softly behind him. She stood staring at the closed door in a daze. He knew now and it had not tainted their friendship. If anything, she had a feeling it would only grow stronger. She smiled as she turned to walk into her bedchamber and saw the pot she always kept near her bed now. _Ugh time to wash away that vileness._ She thought as she picked it up and marched into her bathing chamber and turned on the heated water tap in the basin. _I will ride this afternoon and then I will work out just how I can shoot my bow from inside the house._ She grinned in determination. _Where there is a will there is a way and I certainly have a will._

...

Legolas had quickly readied himself for the day and now waited in the corridor, back against his closed door. He knew now and he was glad for it although fear still lurked in his heart for whatever it was, it was bad the sickness Calaer had. He still had so many questions but they were hard to ask. However, he trusted she would tell him anything he wished to know if he indicated and he knew how it felt to be almost interrogated for answers, he would not press her as his father, Elrond and countless others had with him. He felt guilty she had stopped caring for herself for his sake. He was touched deeply by the care and thought behind such a thing but he did not want that. She'd promised she would find him each time he became lost to the sea in his mind and that was enough for him. He did not like how what had happened during the night had to be a secret but he understood it too, he hated to feel fragile, to feel weak in the eyes of others. He would simply be there every time it happened for the way Calaer spoke, it would inevitably happen again. Her door opened and he immediately began walking towards her as she stepped out of her chambers in a pretty full length, mid blue dress with darker, small embroidered flowers upon it and cuffed sleeves. Her golden hair was loosely braided and she gave him a bright smile.

"Are you hungry?" He shrugged.

"That is exactly how I feel about it but we must eat or we will fade away as Meril likes to remind me." She laughed lightly and he grinned. "I don't really have an appetite of such, it is a part of it. I do sometimes; no one can simply say no to cake." She grinned again. "I noticed you don't really have one either." He shook his head. "But you like the food yes?" He nodded with a smile as they took their seats and pointed to the fruits and grinned. "Especially the local fruits." She said the words for him and he nodded. Before them was fresh fruit and honey sweetened yoghurt. They had eaten it two days earlier for breakfast and he quite liked it. He watched as Calaer performed the ritual she always did during meal times; shaking yellowish powder from a small bottle onto a mouthful of food before eating it. This time he pointed to what she was doing, catching her attention and she deftly swallowed the powder covered yoghurt before explaining.

"It is dried and pulverized pineapple and Papaya. Both fruits have some medicinal property in them which helps me digest food better. My body simply can't digest foods like nuts, milk, butter, cream, eggs and especially meats by itself. It is why I don't eat meat; I don't really like it anyway." She admitted and he nodded with a smile. How strange but it now made sense why she was on the thinner side. Fruits and vegetables I don't need the food powder for but I do for the yoghurt and Meril added cream to mine, oh and yours too. She's trying to fatten us both up!" She laughed lightly, not making much of a sound. He wanted to ask her about that but decided he should let her eat. _That cook will be 'trying' to fatten me up for a very long time._ He smirked to himself as he swirled the cream into the yoghurt and added berries to it.

After breakfast they retired to the lounge chamber. Calaer had finished the book about the sea the evening before and now they were faced with the decision of another story.

"Do you like horses?" She asked and he nodded. Of course he liked horses, they were beautiful, majestically graceful and strong. "There is a new book my Aunt Lothíriel sent me from Rohan, it is about the Meara's and the Elfhorses." His eyes lit up at that as he remembered Shadowfax; the mighty pale grey Meara Stallion who had lent his invisible wings to Gandalf during the dark days of the war. And how could he forget the Elfhorses; they dwelt in the Gladden Fields and had joined forces with the Galadhrim and his father's people to overthrow the remaining orcs threatening all three realms. Years before his father had also arranged with the Elfhorses late King Falas for a union between himself and his daughter, Aearvir, which he was not entirely impressed about. Aearvir of course had kicked up her heels over the notion and her father had rejected the offer or rather; she had given his own father a piece of her mind. _That Princess got away with everything._ He smiled to himself at the memory. "Shall we read it?" Calaer asked and he nodded with a grin and she took a tan bound book from the shelf and settled down on the lounge but this time she sat closer to him, cross legged, her dress pooling around her. Since the events during the night, something had changed between them. It had brought their friendship closer, she trusted him now and he had already trusted her but now he knew a little of her suffering but he did not pity her for it for how could he when she seemed to fight it with a quiet courage and still remain a bright soul? He had seen grown men crumple and fall over less, much less. He shifted slightly so he sat beside her, their arms touching and she gave him a cheery smile before beginning to read.

...

Calaer had left Legolas an hour earlier and now as she dragged herself out of the tepid waves, she noticed his figure at the window of his lounge chamber. I hope he is still here. She wrapped her towel about her, dragging the excess water from her long, golden hair as she walked dexterously along the shoreline. She paused, taking in long breaths. Revelling in the feeling. She could find nothing to bring back for Legolas and so continued determinedly along the wet sand. There! She splashed back into the water and picked up a small, blue starfish. She'd have to show him quickly and then keep it in a bowl until she rode later. Pleased with her find, she hurried as quickly as she could back to the house. She turned from locking the door and jumped in fright for Legolas was a few feet behind her.

"Gosh Legolas you scared me." She laughed breathlessly and he gave her an apologetic look. "I've brought you something but I have to return it to the sea again." His eyes lit up curiously and she picked up his hand and placed the star carefully upon his palm. He looked down at it utterly fascinated and she smiled at that. Was it just her or the light in the entrance chamber or was there more light in his grey eyes? He looked up and to her with a grin. Yes, they sparkle like the sunlight off the waves. "Come to the kitchen, I will fill a bowl with seawater for it." He followed her enthusiastically and she found a bowl and began filling it from the tap which brought seawater up to the house. What Meril called the kitchen's useless tap. She held the filled bowl out to the Elf and he carefully lowered the creature of the sea into it and watched with wide intrigued eyes as the blue star floated gracefully to land on the bottom. They carried it into the lounge chamber and set it down upon the low table. "Oh gosh I best change, I am getting water and sand everywhere!" She grinned at the Elf and dashed off to her quarters to change back into her dress. She dragged her wooden comb quickly through her hair and untangled the rest with her fingers as she made her way back to the lounge chamber. Legolas looked up as she approached and held the book up they had started. "Continue reading?" He nodded and she sat down next to him on the lounge and took the book from him. Suddenly there were light fingers in her hair and she turned to face him quizzically but he only grinned and placed a finger to his lips before indicating for her to turn around. "Your going to do something to my hair?" He nodded with another rather mischievous looking grin and with a laugh, she turned around trusting he was not going to tie it in knots for that would be a nightmare after it had been in the sea. She read for a while as the Elf gently pulled and twisted at different sections of her hair but eventually she felt herself falling asleep.

Calaer was still surprised how accepting Legolas was. She'd fallen asleep against him again only to wake up in need of clearing her breathing and the Elf had ignored her protests and followed her back to her own chambers clearly intent on seeing what she was going to do. Afterwards she realised he had an ulterior motive by the pleased smirk she received upon her seeing the intricately linked braids through her hair. They were beautiful and she ran her hand through them again as they sat watching the birds through the glass. She had to head out again for her ride but was worried at leaving the Elf. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Legolas I cannot believe I did not think of this sooner!" She exclaimed excitedly as she leapt to her feet. He looked at her confused as he too stood. "We can write each other and you could write any questions you wish to ask me while I'm out riding and I can answer them when I return." He nodded with a grin. "Everything you need is on the study desk in your chambers." She added. "I best go; I will be back soon." She said cheerily as they walked and parted ways in the corridor.

...

Legolas had a piece of blank parchment before him and dipped his quill in ink. This was a brilliant idea of Calaer's and he could write her a letter to, thanking her for letting him stay here with her and accepting him and tell her it mattered not to him that she was sick that he considered her a dear friend and he had not felt like he had a friend he could be so close to in such a long time. He had either pushed them away or they had walked away of their own accord. But first he had so many questions to ask and deftly wrote down the first one which had been confusing him; _How old are you?_

He wrote his other questions and then dipping more ink onto the quill, took another sheaf of parchment and began writing a letter to her and when he had finally finished it, signed it off. The question he'd been unsure whether to ask surfaced in his mind again. It was a dark question and he wanted to know but he was afraid to ask, he was a afraid of the answer.

 _Will this kill you?_

He gazed at his list of questions. No he could not ask that and by the feeling of dread in his heart, he already knew the answer.

 _It will._

A single tear formed and slid down his cheek, falling to land upon the parchment, marring it, marking it with sorrow. He did not want to lose her. He then sighed as something else occurred to him. He'd written everything out in Tengwar and she would not be able to understand it for she was not an Elf, she was human and mortal. So mortal. He gave a quiet sob of despair feeling powerless.

 _How much time do you have left?_

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	8. Unspoken

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thank you for your review Dola; You only suffer in life if you choose to suffer. even in the worst situations you can usually find some kind of silver lining and where there is life there is always hope. :) hehe I am having a sage, Yoda moment :D**

 **P.S. did any of my There Were Ten readers note Aearvir's cameo in the previous chapter? I am toying with her making a platonic appearance in this fic because why not, and I require her brainy healer skills! :)**

* * *

"Taen! Do not even think about-" Before Calaer could reprimand the grey cobish pony, he had lowered himself down into the shallows to roll and she scrambled out of his way, managing to only saturate the hem of her dress. "You are the worst." She stated firmly and the pony only grunted in satisfaction as he kicked his legs dangling up in the air as he wriggled into the wet sand. Taen had been raring to go for a decent ride and so they had trotted, cantered and at one stage galloped to the far point of the cove. She now felt exhilarated and still cheered from the ride, grinned at the naughty pony as he proceeded to stand and paw at the water, splashing it onto his chest. She managed to walk to him and remove his bridle, leaving him loose to his own devices and made her way back towards the stable. Halfway there she felt a bump against her shoulder and smiled to herself. The pony was a menace for treats. She cleaned the bridle's silver snaffle bit in a water trough as Taen dipped his nose into it, sloshing more water about and returned the tack to a hook on a wall and entered one of the four, spare empty stables and retrieved the carrots she had hidden there. Meril's cart horse whinnied hopefully as he pushed his large, brown and white blazed head over his door and she gave him one of the treats as mincing, eager steps entered the barn and Taen entered looking expectant, dainty ears pricked forward. "In your stall first thank you." Calaer murmured and the pony obliged and she closed and locked the wooden half door and handed him the two carrots. "Good boy." She said as he gave her a soulful look from his brown eyes before turning and exiting the open back entrance of his stall into the paddocks and yards he shared with Meril's cart horse. Calaer sighed as she turned to gaze at the stored hay. Hay was good as a target and she wondered where she could put a couple bales inside the house knowing it would undoubtedly give Meril the heart attack she was always threatening to have. She would have to assess the house and figure it out but first she had to find Legolas.

The house was silent but that was nothing new and so she first checked the lounge chamber to find it empty and made her way to Legolas's quarters. The main door was open but she knocked nonetheless to only received no answer. She frowned that and listened carefully but heard nothing.

"Legolas?" She called out. "May I come in?" Still she received no answer and so entered into the main chamber, eyes scanning about for the Elf. She saw him seated or rather slumped over his study desk, head buried in his hands and rushed over to him. "Legolas?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly. "Legolas come back." She urged and slowly the Elf began to move, slowly straightening and sitting up and eventually turning to her. It was then she noticed two pieces of screwed up parchment on the desk. "Could you not think of anything to write?" She asked and he looked utterly devastated at her before dropping his head. "Legolas what is wrong?" Without looking up he picked up one of the balls of parchment and handed it to her. Wordlessly she unravelled it and smoothed it out as best she could. She couldn't read it. it was in Elvish ruins; tengwar she was quite sure it was called. She frowned confused. "I'm sorry Legolas, I cannot read Elvish." He gave a despondent sigh and she realised she had confirmed his fears for why else would he have scrunched up his writing? Why was he so upset over this when he could just write it in the common tongue… Everything suddenly made sense. "Legolas you cannot read or write in the common tongue can you?" She asked softly and he turned to look back at her with mournful eyes and shook his head. She noticed tearstains upon his face now he looked at her and realised he was really upset over this. "Well that does not matter, we can still communicate; we have done quite well I think so far don't you think?" She asked cheerily and he nodded slowly. "You will just have to become quite creative in your gestures so I can answer your questions." She gave him a smile and eventually he smiled back, looking much more at ease. "If you would like I can teach you to read and write in the common tongue too?" He nodded with a grateful smile and for a moment Calaer worried he was going to cry for he looked so happy at such an offer. "Okay, how about after dinner we can ask each other questions and tomorrow I will begin teaching you to read but for now, I need help with something." She was sure to add the last part mysteriously and the Elf gave her an intrigued look before nodding and standing up and she led the way out to the corridor.

"I need a large space for something inside the house but it must be a relatively disused space." She explained as she paced out the corridor they were currently in. It was long enough and only herself and Legolas really used it but his door was too close to where she would have to stack the hay. "This corridor will not suffice." She murmured before heading towards the entrance chamber, the Elf following closely behind. "Too dangerous." She turned around and received a questioning look from Legolas. "I don't want to tell you in case it cannot be done." He nodded but she could see he wanted to know. "We use all these chambers to some extent." She sighed and suddenly the Elf's eyes lit up and he snatched up her hand and tugged at it, beckoning her to follow him. "You have an idea?" He nodded and led her out of the entrance chamber and along to the large and almost completely disused entertaining hall, opening the door and leading her in. "You don't plan on holding any balls or parties?" She grinned at him and he shook his head with a grin of his own. "Me neither, this is perfect." She said excitedly and entered the hall and walked around the space. "I could use the tables or chairs in here to hold everything in place and there in enough light in here to see from and plenty of room for two!" She said excitedly as Legolas looked at her completely baffled. "You'll see! I have to retrieve some items from outside, I will be back!" She promised excitedly and raced as fast as she could from the chamber and then the house and towards her training grounds. She slowed down to catch her breath, her enthusiasm keeping her walking at a moderate pace still until she reached one of her archery targets. She had never really noticed how they hooked on to their wooden framework and was pleased to see it was just by two metal hooks. _This is going to be even easier to set up!_ She grasped the target and lifted it. _Oh gosh it is heavy!_ Staggering and eventually gasping for breath, she carried it back towards the house and set it beside the main door before leaving again through the outside entrance wall, glad it was downhill for a few feet. She reached the range again, still breathless and took another target back to the house, this time leaning against the wall, pausing for breath. She did not rest long and soon dashed off towards the stable and gave the heavy, wooden and metal wheeled wheelbarrow a baleful stare. Well a bit more exercise won't hurt me and I might sleep well! She decided as she lifted the barrow and pushed it towards the loosely baled hay. _I will only need six._ She worked out as she lifted one and dropped it into the barrow before heading back to the house to leave it by the door. By the time she had dropped the sixth bale to the house she was thoroughly breathless but she had to bring it all inside and so, unlocking the wide door, she carried the targets in first, followed by dragging in each rectangular bale of hay. Finally, she relocked the door and sank down to rest against it, heart beating frantically in her chest, breaths quick as she tried to draw in lungful's of air. Suddenly Legolas seemingly appeared from nowhere for he was kneeling beside her, confusion and worry upon his face.

"I'm okay, I just did too much too quickly." She said, her words rushed and breathy and he nodded and sat beside her patiently until she had recovered enough to speak again. "Have you figured out what I am doing yet?" She gave him a mischievous grin and he shook his head and looked at all she had brought in, his gaze lingering on the targets. He looked at her disbelievingly and she nodded. "Archery inside the house, then you can shoot too." He gazed at her with such unfathomable joy it took her off guard for she did not realise just how much this would mean to him. She had never seen him grin wider and then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a grateful embrace. She hugged him back, feeling a lump well up in her throat. "I am glad you are happy." She murmured, trying to blink away threatening tears and he pulled away then and she saw his eyes shone with unshed tears too. Smiling she stood up slowly and made to lift up one of the targets only to have the Elf deftly take it. "I can carry it." She stated and he looked at her thoughtfully before nodding and handing it back to her and turning and easily picking up a bale of hay in each hand and striding off towards the entertaining hall. She stared after him in amazement. He had let her carry the target herself, no having her do absolutely nothing like so many others did, assuming she was just not capable. she grinned and followed after him to find he had placed the bales down the end she had been inspecting in the hall. They both returned and Calaer took the other target and he took another two bales. She was feeling breathless again from hauling them around and so when Legolas left again to get the final bales she took a moment to rest, she would need his help for the next part.

"Okay so I was thinking we place two tables on top of one another so the top table is upside down and hook the targets off it and then place the bales around them." He nodded and immediately picked up one of the rectangular tables. "Wait don't you need help?" She exclaimed. He only gave her a look and rolled his eyes before moving it into place at the end of the hall. "Elves." She muttered under her breath and he gave her a grin before carrying the next table and flipping it to sit upside down on the first. "Oh that's not going to work, the targets are still too low." She realised and he nodded before shaking his head and picked up a target and hooked it to centre board of wood which connected to the two leg boards at each end. "Brilliant!" She grinned as he added the second target next to it and then frowned and walked off to pick up a third table and reached up and placed it upside down on the second before placing two bales of hay atop its underside. "Oh I did not think that bit through very well either." Calaer laughed as the Elf added the last four bales to the sides and below. It was complete, now they could both shoot inside. "Shall we retrieve our weapons?" She asked and with a grin the Elf raced out of the chamber. Laughing quietly, Calaer made her way to her own chambers to find her bow and quiver.

…

He could not reach his chamber quickly enough and picked up his quiver, the very same quiver he had received in Lothlórien and strapped it on. He picked up his bow, also from Lothlórien and ran his hand along it. I hope I have not lost my touch. He thought wryly as he deftly checked the string before stringing the bow. It had not been strung in years and he sighed as he pulled back, testing the tension. He dashed back towards the hall to find Calaer already there, quiver and bow on another table to the side which she sat upon.

"Can I watch you?" She asked hopefully and he nodded and took up stance fifty feet away. It was second nature as he brought his hand back and whipped an arrow out from his quiver and knocked it to his bow, fluidly drawing the string back, his fingers remembering the feel of the braided hair, the feathering of the fletch brushing past his cheek as his right hand reached his anchor point. He instinctively sighted and released the string and the sound of the arrow singing through the air and then the satisfying thunk as it hit the centre of the target was a symphony to his ears as if the sharp tip of his arrow punctured through the sea in his mind, opening it up to the sky again and he could breathe again. He wanted to thank Calaer, wanted her to know how much this meant to him but he didn't know how. He would think of something. He took another shot, and another; creating a spiralling pattern with his arrows upon the target and then once he had completed it, shot a star upon the other. The light was beginning to fade and he had emptied his quiver and feeling contented, removed is arrows from both targets. Calaer had said nothing as he had shot and so he walked hesitantly towards her to find she was happy.

"You are incredible." She breathed out in awe and he gave her a grateful nod and a smile. "You can keep going if you wish?" He shook his head and indicated outside. "I guess it is time to be at dinner." He nodded and placed his weapons beside hers as she hopped down from the table. "I really am glad you are happy." She said as he took her hand in his and they made their way to dinner.

…

"Okay what would you like to know first?" Calaer asked him as they sat on opposite ends of the lounge, facing one another. She sat with her chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs, dress flowing around her and to Legolas she looked quite small, all bundled up like that. I hope this works. He pointed to her and then held up a hand and tapped his fingers as if counting. "How old am I?" He nodded and she laughed. "Guess." He gazed at her thoughtfully and then raised eight fingers twice. "Sixteen?" She asked with a grin and he nodded. _I must be right!_ "Older." She replied mischievously and he raised a disbelieving brow. "I am being truthful!" She laughed again. He raised his hands to show eighteen for surely she was no more than eighteen. She shook her head grinning. "Older." _Surely she jests?_ He showed twenty. "Getting closer." _This is as difficult as determining the age of Elves!_ He held up one finger. "Twenty-one?" He nodded. "Older." He held up two to humour her and also himself. "Yes, I am twenty-two." He was completely shocked and shook his head in amazement. "You do believe me?" She asked teasingly and he slowly nodded. "I know, I look younger than I am, it is a perk I think." She grinned and he nodded. If she is older than she looks than perhaps she has some Elf blood in her. He touched his ear hopefully but she shook her head. "Not a drop of Elf in my blood." She answered and he nodded. _Of course there is not if she is sick._ He had been thinking of Calaer as a girl when really she was a young lady yet she seemed to be almost both. She had a regality about her but there was a youthfulness about her such as some Elves had; a joy in life.

"How old are you?" She asked and he grinned and pointed to her before crossing his arms. "I cannot guess; you could be hundreds if not thousands of years old!" She laughed and he smirked. She then proceeded to study his eyes carefully clearly hoping they would hold some clue. It gave him a reason to gaze at hers, they were such a deep yet warm brown and there was that spark of light in them which showed a hint of gold. Elves very rarely had brown eyes and he had met very few humans with brown eyes so hers intrigued him. "You are only in your hundreds." She finally stated and he nodded. "Above or below five-hundred?" He grinned, she was cutting to the chase. He pointed up and she tilted her head thoughtfully. "Above or below seven-hundred?" He pointed up again. "Below nine-hundred?" He nodded his head. "Eight-hundred-and-fifty?" He pointed up. "Seventy?" He gestured up again. "Eighty?" He grinned and put his hand up a little. "Eight-hundred-and-eighty-nine?" He lowered his hand a little. "Eighty-five?" He smirked and nodded. "Eight-hundred-and-eighty-five?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well you hardly look a day over fifty? That is when Elves finish growing or come of age yes?" She said teasingly and he grinned with a nod.

"What else would you like to ask?" She said softly and he gazed thoughtfully at her, trying to figure out how to convey his next question. He pointed to her and then gestured around the chamber before pointing outside then back to her. She looked confused. He used the same hand gestures but added a nod as he gestured to the chamber and shook his head as he pointed outside and then pointed back to her and the ceiling and shrugged. "Do you mean why I Iive down here and not in the actual city with my family?" He nodded, she understood! "Court life is tedious and having to keep up appearances as the daughter of the Prince of Dol Amroth and look after myself eventually became too difficult. I still attend social gatherings once or twice a month by my father's request but I try to avoid them, I do not have all the same interests as the other young ladies of the court, I ride horses bareback, and shoot with a bow and swim. They do embroidery and sew and play instruments and gossip." She explained and Legolas grinned and pointed at her and then to his ear. "I do activities an Elf would do?" He nodded and she gave him a bright smile. "I am glad we are friends." She suddenly said and her words warmed his heart, it felt wonderful. _Perhaps if she knew what had happened in the past she would not judge me so_? Still he would keep his silence, he didn't want to potentially hurt her. He reached towards her and picked up her hand in his and smiled, letting her know he too was glad. "Here I am even closer to the sea and I can retreat to rest whenever I feel like and swim and ride and shoot and I have everything I want here but one thing." He looked at her waiting for her to say what that was but she didn't. "I guess you grew up with a courtly lifestyle too?" He nodded and rolled his eyes and she laughed quietly. "Is it much different to the court life of humans?" He shrugged and then shook his head for his father's court was quite similar although it was much more fun when celebrations were held in the woods. This made him think of another question which he had not even comprehended until he learnt Calaer's age. He pointed to the second to last finger on his left hand and looked questioningly to her and she gave a low, dry laugh. "You wonder why I have not been married off?" He nodded. "Certainly not from lack of trying on my father and my aunt's part however I do not wish it, it would be a selfish act." She said simply and he looked at her confused. She gazed out through the barred glass doors into the darkness "Why break someone's heart, for that is all I would do." She said quietly and he felt deeply saddened by her confession. "What of you, it seems you've avoid being married off?" She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes and nodded. "That is a very good effort to do so for so many years, you must tell me your secrets." She smirked at him, eyes dancing and he grinned back, struck at how easily she kept their communicating cheerful yet it was still in-depth. "Surely you must have more questions?" He did although he really was unsure how to word them and she had answered his question regarding her favourite past times. For the next hour he structured out his questions and Calaer worked out what he meant and answered them. He now knew she had no other siblings which she had also learnt about him, the cooler weather or more humid weather did sometimes make her sicker, she loved listening to music more than he realised and she wished dearly to be able to journey inland. Now he had just one question, the one he had not written down and he was too afraid to ask. They now sat side by side, Calaer leaning slightly against his shoulder, legs tucked beneath her since having a fit of coughing earlier from laughing too much when she had learnt he really did not like any sized spider after a coin sized spider had walked across the floor before them and slipped outside through a crack in the glass doors. He gazed at her now unsure if he could ever ask such a question and gazed for perhaps a little too long for he realised she was beginning to look uncomfortable and looked away, out into the darkness beyond the bars and glass. He knew she now gazed at him. "Yes, but I do not know when." She spoke quietly and he turned back to face her. She shrugged offhandedly. "I could get eaten by a shark tomorrow whilst swimming." She stated and he gave her a horrified look. "Legolas, I won't get eaten I promise." She said quickly and he nodded and circled his arm around her, holding her close. "You better not get too attached to me." She said lightly but he knew it was a subtle warning and he shook his head before resting it against hers, breathing in the sea which lingered in her golden hair and smiled against it wryly. _Too late, I already am._

* * *

 _ **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**_


	9. The Forgotten Return of the King

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Thanks for your great reviews!**

 **Rachel – I am chuffed you are still enjoying this story, ah singing that is cool! I get so nervous singing so hats off to you, that is awesome! Creating the character of Calaer has been tricky because the things in life she is experiencing health wise are exactly how they have felt to me or been. I have given her my positive attitude and tenacity but I am trying to keep her politer and girlish if that makes sense, so she is more characterised as a girl form Gondor in that era. I guess I am trying to make her a softer person whereas myself am a little reckless and push boundaries with everything! Calaer is certainly more sensible than I! Thank you for your lovely words. :)**

 **Dola – Thanks heaps.**

 **WickedGreene13 – Hehe yes its platonic, I'm keeping it sweet :D I have a plan for Legolas's inside predicament so eventually who knows? ;) It is cruel though. Aearvir I think I will bring into it but I am unsure how soon, I'm trying to decide if she should drag Thenid along with her. You know those silly Elfhorses; don't like doing anything on their own! Haha**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Elessar had left Legolas in Dol Amroth and he had heard nothing from his Elf friend, Imrahil, Elphin or even Calaer herself and he dearly hoped all was well. _After all, no news is good news unless you are in the midst of war._ He mused to himself as he followed the Dol Amroth guard escort's horse down towards the beach. Elphir had been busy in council and Elessar had wanted to see his friend immediately and so the Dol Amroth Prince had given him a key to the beach dwelling in case the door was not answered. The sea was mild, waves rolling gently into the shore as he halted beside the stables and the grey pony he had seen the day he had first arrived with Legolas came trotting to the fence of his paddock to eye his black horse inquisitively. "Hello there little one." He said softly to the creature and received a derisive snort. Shaking his head, he handed his reins over to the guard who offered to unsaddle, rub down and stable his horse. Feeling apprehensive, the King of Gondor walked up towards the house and under the stone walled archway and to the heavy wooden entrance door and knocked loudly. He waited for a few moments but received no answer and knocked a second time. Still no one came to the door and feeling worried something was potentially amiss, he took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pausing to lock it behind him and return the key to his pocket before placing his belongings down and listening intently. He could hear nothing. "Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing slightly in the entrance chamber but there was no returning sound. _Well that is strange, perhaps they forgot I was to arrive today?_ "Calaer? Legolas?" He called out again as he strode into the adjoining chamber which branched off into corridors and halls. Suddenly he heard a noise, it sounded like someone crying out the word 'no'. frowning he followed down the corridor it had come from.

"Legolas don't, don't, no, don't!" He suddenly heard Calaer's voice quite loudly and then she shrieked and his blood ran cold and he bolted towards the noise. He heard a thump as something fell to the floor and hand on his sword hilt, he cautiously entered the open entrance into a kitchen where all the noise was coming from. He saw Calaer backed up against a counter and Legolas was advancing towards her, hands raised and Aragorn was about to rush forward and stop the Elf for surely he meant harm by the way Calaer had shrieked but he paused for although she held her hands up protectively, she was laughing and he could see a smirk upon the Elf's face. Confused he remained watching from the door way as the girl, still laughing, tried and failed to duck away from the quicker Elf and he grasped her arm. "Don't you dare!" She warned still laughing as Legolas brought his other hand to her face and smeared it with cooking flour. "You shouldn't have done that!" Calaer suddenly smirked and quickly reached up and smeared a handful of flour on the Elf's face and he shook his head grinning before tapping her nose gently, covering it with flour too. Calaer's laughter trailed off although she still grinned at the Elf. "It is a good thing Meril is not here until later so we can clean everything up." The girl said cheerily and Legolas smirked with an enthusiastic nod. Elessar was stunned silent; Legolas was from all appearances completely fine. He had not spoken but he was… genuinely smiling… not just smiling but grinning mischievously as he added flour to Calaer's other cheek. "You are a menace." She stated fondly and they both turned and then simultaneously froze as they saw him watching from the door; Calaer's eyes widening in surprise, Legolas suddenly stiffening beside her. He felt as if he were an intruder in that moment and then the tension was gone and Calaer smiled and quickly curtsied and Legolas gave him a polite smile and a nod, his body relaxing.

"My Lord Elessar, you surprised us." Calaer spoke and Legolas nodded in agreement. "I am sorry, I lost track of time." Legolas gave her a look, one brow raised with a smirk. "Yes, fine I may have forgotten." She said to the Elf and Elessar chuckled. Calaer turned back to him apologetically. "Legolas is right, I did forget, I can show you to a guest chamber so you may rest after your journey here and perhaps speak with Legolas while I tidy up here?" She suggested politely.

"That would be appreciated Calaer, thank you." He replied and she turned back to Legolas.

"Do you want to show Elessar to the guest chamber?" She asked the Elf and he deftly gestured to the kitchen around them. "You made more mess to my face then the actual kitchen, unlike last time." She said easily to him in a teasing tone and he grinned at her and lightly brushed some of the flour from her cheek. "I can handle it." He frowned at her and then she frowned a little back at him and for a moment they were silent. Elessar was unsure what was going on and then Legolas sighed and nodded and turned from the girl and silently beckoned for Elessar to follow him and feeling again as if he should not be here, he followed the tall, blonde Elf through the house to retrieve his belongings and take them to the chambers allocated to him. As he placed his pack down he gestured to the lounge.

"Legolas, please sit." The Elf did so although it seemed a begrudging act and Aragorn sat upon the single chair across from him. "You look well mellon nin." The Elf nodded curtly. "Do you feel better?" He nodded again. "I am glad." He replied as he gazed at the Elf thoughtfully. "I see you and Calaer have become close friends." He nodded again and stood up swiftly and gestured he was going to leave. "Where do you go?" He asked confused and the Elf brushed at the flour which still rested upon his face and Elessar nodded and he swiftly left the room. Elessar gazed after him slightly confused. Legolas was back but he was undoubtedly in one of his infamous moods and it seemed he was the reason behind it and getting an answer why from his friend was going to prove more than difficult.

…

Legolas strode purposely back into the kitchen and towards Calaer who was brushing flour from the table they had been working from into a used bowl and he automatically went to the trough and picked up a cloth to dampen and wipe up the remainder of the mess they had made. "Why aren't you spending time with Elessar?" She murmured as she passed him and tipped the flour into the bin, coughing as she inhaled the fine substance before turning to him. He rolled his eyes and began cleaning the table. "Legolas, he has journeyed all this way to see you." He shrugged derisively and she paused in what she was doing and glared at him. "You do not wish him here?" He shrugged again, not particularly caring and she frowned at him. "Legolas he is your friend." She pressed and he looked at her plainly, shook his head, pointed at her and then clenched his fist over his heart. She stared at him for a long moment before finally speaking again. "Legolas you know he had duties, he had a kingdom to run, it cannot have been easy." She replied and he rolled his eyes again and pointed to her and patted his ribs and then gestured to the shelf containing the ingredients to the various tinctures and medicines she took daily and then pointed to her and pointed to himself. It was no different in his opinion. She gazed at him clearly lost for words and he knew that she knew exactly what he meant, there was no excuse. Calaer had worked out and made sure there was time for him despite needing to care intensely for herself and she included him and he knew she would take him outside if she were allowed, she had stated it just two days prior. But Aragorn, Estel, Elessar; whatever he was called now, he had not. He had not tried at all; he had simply left him in the citadel where he may as well have rotted. "He brought you here." She said quietly and he nodded. It was the one thing he had done which had helped, but he had merely dumped him here. It was Calaer who had helped, who still helped every day. "You still must spend time with him." She stated quietly and he sighed. He did not want to but it seemed he really did not have a choice in it. Aragorn was here. "I am sure we can slowly finish tidying the kitchen and perhaps prepare an elegant and time consuming afternoon tea for our guest." She said nonchalantly but there was a glimmer in her brown eyes and he knew she understood and embraced her about her fine shoulders lightly. "Stop stalling cleaning up." She laughed lightly and he let go of her with a soft smile and resumed cleaning the table as she began to fill one of the four troughs with water. "I think Meril will return in an hour, in time to prepare dinner, I suppose she did not forget the King was coming for she was quite flustered this morning, did you notice?" He nodded with a smirk. Calaer's cook and maid was very easily flustered and he still found it exceptionally amusing the memory of her reaction to discovering they had converted the entertainment hall into an archery range. She was a kind, motherly type though and saw to anything they required. They slowly washed up the dishes they had used and once done, Legolas handed Calaer a dry towel for her hands and she sighed in relief and wrapped her hands carefully in the soft material as if she were pained. He gazed at her baffled but she was fine, he knew this and so began putting items away. Calaer did not move to do the same and so he walked back up to her, noting her hands were still wrapped in the towel and gently grasped her right wrist and unravelled it. "It is nothing to worry about, it always happens in water." Her fingers and palms were wrinkly as if she had spent hours with her hands submerged in water, not simply minutes. He frowned at her confused. "I don't know why; they just do so. It does give me extra grip." She added lightly as he ran his fingers over her wrinkled palm. "They will return to normal quite soon, they are just a little uncomfortable at the present." She admitted and he nodded and wrapped her hand back up in the towel and continued putting utensils away. Every couple days he learnt something knew about this strange sickness Calaer had and the strange ways it affected her. This one he decided was one of the stranger. After a few long moments she replaced the towel upon a hook and picked up a wooden board and the deadliest looking knife in the entire kitchen and he shook his head in amusement as she selected fruits and deftly began cutting them up. He began placing them on a platter beside her and then smirked as she flicked the knife across the chamber into a coconut before walking towards the fruit to retrieve it and he simultaneously found three glasses and a pitcher. _I am going to lend her my white knives and teach her to use them._ He decided and then had an even better idea and grinned. "What are you smiling about, you look like you are up to no good." Calaer laughed quietly as she returned and handed him the fruit to pull the knife out. He merely grinned wider at her and shrugged mysteriously. She shook her head amused as he poured the water from the fruit into the pitcher and retrieved another coconut.

Organised they carried everything into the lounge chamber and set it down on the low table. "Will you retrieve your friend now?" Calaer asked and he shook his head and she frowned at him but he merely brushed at the remaining flour upon her face where he had put it and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh gosh, the King arrived and we are covered in flour!" He rolled his eyes and grinned as she lightly brushed off the streaks of flour upon his tunic sleeves and face. "How an Elf manages to become so covered in flour is a mystery." She said innocently and he tapped her nose softly before brushing the flour from it. She gave a small half muffled cough and he knew it was but a reaction to the flour but gestured nonetheless at her throat questioningly. She nodded. "That is probably a good idea." She mumbled and turned, walking a couple paces away from him and coughed a couple times, discreetly into her shoulder _. She makes being unwell quite an elegant feat._ He decided, knowing she was still finding it difficult to cough near him for it still embarrassed her although he did not care, he had seen far, far worse things from Goblins, Orcs and Spiders. "Will you retrieve Elessar now?" He gave a purposeful loud sigh and she looked pointedly at him. Fine. He thought and begrudgingly stalked from the chamber.

...

Calaer was worried, Legolas was in quite the mood and she had never seen him so before but she understood what had caused it, she was unsure if this would be the end of it. He re-entered the chamber with the King and immediately sat down beside her and began pouring a drink for each of them.

"It is good to see you again Elessar." Calaer said politely while Legolas gazed out the glass doors seeming to ignore the King. "How was your journey here?"

"It is good to see you and Legolas too." He replied kindly. "My journey was rather uneventful, I travelled rough in order to avoid being slowed." He grinned at Legolas but the Elf only gave him a curt nod and the King frowned slightly. Calaer internally sighed. "And how have you been spending your time mellon nin?" The King looked enquiring at Legolas who simply shrugged and took a deep drink of his coconut water. "Legolas?" He pressed and the Elf gestured to the shelves of books before taking a piece of mango and dexterously eating it. "Reading?" He asked and Legolas simply nodded.

"We read once or twice a day." Calaer murmured and the King smiled at her.

"What have you been reading?"

"Well we have just finished a rather large book about the Meara's and Elfhorses." She explained and the King grinned again.

"Ah did you know Legolas is well acquainted with the Elfhorses, they dwelt quite close to his father's realm." Calaer looked at the Elf with surprise but he looked put out that Elessar had said anything at all. Nonetheless he nodded at her with a wane smile. She wanted to shake him out of his mood, it was, if anything; borderline rude now.

"We have been playing games of dice and such of an evening too." She said and Elessar nodded as Legolas grit his teeth, his jaw tight. "I wonder if you could tell of the goings on of Minas Tirith?" Calaer tactfully drew the attention from the discontented Elf and the King nodded.

"Of course, we have just had our spring festival of the Free Peoples. Legolas, you were missed by the Rohirrim." The Elf merely nodded, he did not look interested at all. "We are still in negotiations with the Haradrim tribes but they are keeping the peace for now although I doubt it will last. Arwen is well Legolas." He suddenly added and the Elf nodded again. "Elrohir and Elladan are in Minas Tirith for the remainder of the Spring, they ask how you are, I am glad I may tell them you are well." He went on speaking and Calaer wondered if he spoke of Men or Elves. "Elrohir and Elladan are Arwen's elder brothers." He explained as if sensing she wondered and she nodded. "Your father was true to his word, he has sent another convoy of all variety of plant and tree to extend upon the gardens of the city." This received a small half smile from the Elf but no more. "Have you written to him Legolas?" He asked expectantly and he shook his pale, blonde head. Calaer had asked if he would like to nearly a week earlier and quickly figured out he had no intention of communicating with his father in the near future. Elessar studied the Elf as he once again gazed out the glass doors. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky and the shadows were beginning to lengthen outside. They had fed the birds earlier before she had gone riding and none were outside now. "You really should write to him. I am sure he would like to know how you fare." The King said quietly but Legolas did not acknowledge him. The silence was heavy and Calaer did not like it. She took another piece of fruit as too did the King. Legolas was being overly difficult but after a moment he took another two pieces of fruit and focussed his attention on eating. "It is good to see you are eating again Legolas." He murmured and he received another curt nod. "I am truly glad my bringing you here has helped you." Legolas slammed down his empty glass, rose and stalked from the chamber before Calaer could even comprehend he had moved. She stared after the door as too did the King in shock before turning to her. "I will go and speak with him." He made to rise from his seat.

"No, I think you best leave him for now." Calaer quickly said in warning _. He may be the King but I will not have him upset Legolas further._ The King sat back down heavily and sighed. "I do not understand; I realise he is upset with me but why? What have I done?"

"Perhaps it is not what you have done but what you have not done." She said quietly as she rose from the lounge. "I will speak with him." She gave him a polite nod before leaving the King alone in the lounge chamber to find her friend.

She found him at his study, furiously writing and sat down upon his lounge to wait until he had finished. The sound of the nib upon the parchment was harsh and angry, reflecting the Elf's mood and after a few more moments the contemptuous writing ceased and she heard him put the quill down before turning to her. "Legolas I know you are upset; he does not understand." He held up the parchment, waving it before him and stood up and stalked out of his chambers and she hurriedly followed as he re- entered the lounge chamber and all but slammed the parchment down before the King and stood there glaring at him, waiting for him to read it. She retreated to the kitchen to check the cake she had made with Legolas so he and the King could sort out the problem privately.

…

 _You have no right to take credit for my wellness!_ The first line read and Elessar flickered his eyes up to his friend but he only glared back down at him, grey eyes dark.

 _You who locked me up in a chamber for years and rarely took the time to spend a moment with me, I may has well have been in the Minas Tirith dungeons._ His face paled as he read on.

 _You dumped me here, you never tried to help, not really. You have no right to say you have for you have not!_ He was right, he could have tried harder, but he had always been so busy…

 _And you cannot use the excuse of being busy for I know how a Kingdom is run and Calaer does more than you in a day caring for herself and she never abandons me! My wellness is due to her, not you!_ Feeling ashamed he slowly placed the letter down beside him and gazed up at his friend. He had hurt him deeply and he had not been there for him as he should have. It was his fault Legolas had the Sea Longing; the Elf had followed him unquestioningly during the quest, facing pain and near death and what had he done when he had fallen into despair? He had locked him away at his father's eventual orders.

"Legolas you are right, there is no excuse for what I have done, what I did not do but you must remember you did not want anyone's help, you shunned us all." He said quietly and clear anguish showed in the Elf's eyes. "You are well now and I see where I have gone so terribly wrong." His voice shook for he too was deeply upset he had caused his dear friend such pain. "I will spend more time with you, I will make sure of it, this I promise you. I never meant to dump you, that was not my intention, I was only doing what I thought was right. I have missed you mellon nin, I am so grateful you are well again and what I must now do to keep you well. Tomorrow we may both return to Minas Tirith, Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan will be so gladdened to see you." Legolas simply stared at him, a look of shock upon his face. "I understand, you might not be ready to see the twins yet, I will ensure they leave you be." The Elf simply continued staring at him disbelievingly and he smiled up at him and Elessar realised he must be shocked he could return home to Minas Tirith. He would make it up to his friend. Calaer appeared again in the doorway and he turned to her as too did Legolas. She frowned slightly at the Elf before addressing them both.

"Meril has returned and will have dinner ready in an hour, would you like to rest and such Lord Elessar?" She said politely and he held in a smirk for it was amusing how she could not quite decide how to speak to him.

"I think I will thank you Calaer." He said and stood, taking the letter from Legolas with him. "I will see you both at dinner."

…

Estel was taking him back to Minas Tirith. He felt utterly shattered and slowly sank down onto the lounge and stared unseeingly out the window. Calaer sat down beside him and took his hand. "Legolas did it go okay?" He nodded for Estel now knew, now understood and he had promised and Estel never broke his promises. He should be happy, he had missed Estel and Arwen but Minas Tirith was not his home, it never had been. He was from the Woodland but even that was no longer home, the Sea Longing had robbed him of that. Here, here with Calaer although he was confined to the house and yearned to leave its walls; it felt more like home to him now. Tomorrow he would be leaving it. Leaving her. He supposed he could visit whenever he wished if Estel would allow it. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and the sea was stirring again in his mind and he turned and pulled her into an embrace, pressing his face in her hair, inhaling the sea. "Legolas what is wrong?" She asked softly, worriedly but he shook his head. He could not explain without words. He felt her arms come to rest around his shoulders and sighed silently, he did not want to say goodbye to her, he did not want to go.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	10. Stone Cold

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Dola - Thanks for your review, I won't say anything except you will find your answers in this chapter.**

* * *

Dinner had been quiet and after the King had announced Legolas would be returning to Minas Tirith with him the following day; Calaer had lost her appetite. Legolas seemed resigned, his demeanor quiet and she wished now he could or would speak his mind. Her father too had joined them for dinner and he and the King had mostly spoken of Kingdom affairs. She'd spent that time trying to figure out where her friend's mind was at. He had that distant look in his grey eyes and she worried the Sea Longing was threatening to take over again. It still did but it was less, the past three days he had been fine, she had not found him lost once. The King had sworn to Legolas he would spend more time with him and include him and Calaer was glad, glad he could go home. She would miss him terribly though. She didn't want to think about it. Legolas had retired early to pack his belongings and soon after Calaer did too, tired of hearing of politics between the two men and her heart sad for the friend she would have to say goodbye to in the morning. She took her various medicines and performed the task of clearing her airways half-heartedly before settling into her bed to sleep.

She barely slept, she couldn't. Her mind worried, what if Legolas became worse again once he returned home? What if the King did not keep his word? Stop being foolish, of course he will keep his word. She scolded herself. I must sleep or I will be positively destroyed tomorrow! Still she could not and so she sat up and lit a second torch and picked up the book she had currently in her bedchamber for the times she could not sleep.

...

The waves swirled around him, slowly climbing higher until they were to his chest. They pressed upon him as if they would crush his ribs, crush his very soul and he gasped for air. The heavy waves only climbed, knocking him, bruising him, hurting him and suddenly they had swallowed him and he could no longer breath, they were heavy, so heavy and he could not find the surface. The water swirled and crushed and then it was no longer water, it was grey stones and they assailed him, he was buried by them, crushed. Cold, heartless, lifeless stone. He couldn't get out, he was trapped, imprisoned; imprisoned by the grey, crushing stone.

...

Elessar heard a sudden strangled cry followed by a crash and a loud thump and he shot up from the bed he had been asleep in and raced down the corridor and into the next one to see Calaer running ahead, barely pausing as she flung open the door to Legolas's chambers and raced in, slowing to a walk as he entered the Elf's bedchamber. There was shattered china from a broken pitcher upon the floor where the bedside table had been knocked over. Amongst the disarray was Legolas, hunched upon the floor, Calaer by his side holding him by his shoulders, whispering soothingly to him. Elessar paused at the edge of the wooden framed bed and watched worriedly.

"It is okay Legolas; it was only a bad dream." Calaer said softly but the Elf shook his head and Elessar realised he was shaking as he drew in panicked breaths. "You are safe here, nothing will hurt you." She reassured him as she pulled him into a proper hug. Elessar watched on, feeling slightly out of place as the girl kept whispering quietly to the Elf, so quietly he could not hear her words but slowly his breathing calmed and his shaking ceased and he wrapped his arms around the girl's smaller frame as if he held on to her for dear life. Elessar quietly retreated and sat down upon one of the three lounges and stared at his hands which he rested upon his knees. Did Legolas often have bad dreams? He did not know, just another thing he did not know about his friend. He would find out though. What had he been dreaming of? Yet he had insisted to Calaer it was real, not a dream. He may have been lost to the Sea Longing though, he was possibly unclear in his own mind. Perhaps he should move Legolas in to the royal halls when he returned with him tomorrow. There were six spare, disused chambers Legolas could pick from and Arwen would hear him or sense if he were distressed. He looked back towards the Elf's current bedchamber but there was no sound or movement he could hear or see and so he thought it best to wait.

…

Calaer slowly pulled away from the Elf once she was certain he had calmed down and gazed into his eyes in the low light, he was scared by something. "What do you fear?" She whispered and he gazed around the chamber warily. "You are safe, it is okay." She said again, keeping her hands upon his shoulders. "Tomorrow you will go home and be safe with Elessar." She added and he suddenly shook his head in bewilderment and frantically patted at the floor. Calaer didn't understand. "I am here, it is alright." She said softly but he only shook his head and fresh tears appeared and glistened in the candlelight. She brushed them away carefully. "Legolas, I don't understand." He closed his eyes as if he fought some inner battle and then opened them and suddenly stood up and touched the wall. Still she was confused by his meaning. "I don't know what you mean." She said quietly and he sighed, clearly still distressed and walked around to the other side of the bed and she stood up, avoiding the shattered pitcher and followed him. He picked up one of the grey sea pebbles and handed it to her in detest. "You do not like the stone?" He nodded sharply and then took it back and placed it on the stand again and touched the wall and gazed at her searchingly. "Stone wall?" He nodded sharply again and then stepped away from the wall as if it had burned him. "You do not like the stone wall; it hurts?" He considered her words and nodded which she took to mean she had guessed closely enough. "So you do not wish to be here?" He shook his head furiously and then stopped and quickly nodded leaving her all the more confused. "You wish to leave?" He violently shook his head, looking bewildered again. "I am confused Legolas, you just told me you do not like the stone, oh the white city." She suddenly figured it out and he nodded in relief. "But do you not wish to go home?" He shook his head firmly with haunted looking eyes. What had he dreamt? "You do not like it there?" He shook his head and picked up the six stones she had given him. "Stones?" He nodded and smashed the stones together and then dropped them all on his bed. "Falling down?" He pushed them into the blanket. "I don't know." He picked one up and strode around to the other side of his bed and picked up a shard of china and then smashed it further with the stone. "Smashing?" He shook his head looking frustrated and turned the stone into the shards. "Crushing?" He nodded and she realised his hand was now bleeding slightly. "Legolas your hand, stop." She explained in alarm and quickly grasped his hand and took the stone from him and carefully picked the shards from his palm and deftly took the long, wide blue ribbon from her hair and gently wrapped it around the four small cuts upon his palm. "You do not like Minas Tirith because there is too much stone and you feel it hurts or crushes you?" He nodded and she sighed. "Tomorrow you must travel back there though." He shook his head furiously again, that look of panic upon his face again and pointed to himself, shook his head and then pointed to the door. "You don't want to go?" She asked hesitantly and he gave her a solemn nod and pointed to himself and then the floor and then to her. "You want to stay here?" He nodded and pointed to her again. "With me?" He gave her a hopeful, questioning nod. "Oh Legolas, I want you to stay too." He suddenly threw his arms around her and hugged her fiercely and after a moment her lungs protested from the outer pressure and she began coughing and he quickly let her go with an apologetic look. She turned away, the light coughing turning quickly into a lengthy fit of coughing and she felt a comforting hand upon her back. It left her exhausted and unsteady on her feet and she remembered it was the early hours of the morning and she had not slept yet at all. She suddenly felt herself being picked up and settled gently onto the bed, her shoulders and head resting against the Elf's chest. "I do not know what Elessar will say, he may still wish you to leave tomorrow." A finger was placed over her lips silencing her and then the same fingers began moving gently through her loose hair and she felt her eyes trying to close, the weariness had crept up on her and she could barely keep her eyes open although she tried. She was supposed to be helping Legolas, not sleeping. She could feel the steady beat of his heart against her shoulder blade and within moments it had lulled her to sleep.

...

Elessar had heard everything and he had returned and peered quietly through the doorway to see Legolas point to himself, then Calaer and she had spoken his meaning and declared she did not want him to go and the Elf had embraced her in relief, only letting go as she began to cough and then continue. He'd watched on with a sense of awe as Legolas placed her upon the bed, resting her against him and she had fallen asleep, her last words; worry over whether he would summon Legolas to go back to the White City which the Elf had dismissed, clearly more concerned with the girl's welfare. He could not fathom doing such a thing as taking Legolas back now; Legolas did not want to go. It saddened him the Elf had not even written his grievances, as if he simply expected that it was a command he return. He realised although they had been friends for decades, he spent half of that friendship commanding him. Really it was what Legolas would be used to; if it had not been him commanding his friend, it was his king father. He was raised a prince and a warrior. Sighing quietly, he stepped into the chamber, Legolas he knew was already aware of his presence. He gazed at him with wary, grey eyes which looked darker in the low light.

"I heard everything." He murmured quietly, knowing the Elf could hear him clearly. "I would never force you to return with me if you are happy here." Legolas nodded but still he looked uneasy. "You can remain here if you wish." The Elf's shoulders relaxed and he sighed silently, gratefulness in his eyes now as he nodded once. "I see now you have both grown close over the past two weeks." He murmured and Legolas nodded, running an affectionate hand through the girl's hair and she sighed and shifted ever so slightly and rested her head against his chest. "Is this closeness something Elphir should perhaps know of?" Legolas looked at him in shock and shook his head. "That is good, that is best." He said quietly and Legolas nodded but he seemed unimpressed. Elessar did not even want to broach that potential topic. "I will leave you to rest mellon nin." He said quietly and received a smile and a nod. It seemed in a roundabout way, he and Legolas were fine once more and being here was helping whether it was the closeness to the sea or simply Calaer he did not know but the main thing was, his friend was slowly but surely getting better.

...

Estel left and he heard the soft click of the main door closing. He could stay. He felt immensely relieved. He could stay here by the sea and with Calaer. He knew he should return her to her own bed but he did not want to. Estel's words rang in his mind and he scowled to himself. Estel had no right in simply declaring what was or was not best. He had been overjoyed when she had declared she wanted him to stay too. If I move her she will only awaken and cough and she needs sleep. He decided for it was true. She had fallen asleep a couple nights ago in the lounge chamber and he had picked her up to carry her to her chambers and only awoken her and caused her a coughing fit he'd felt terrible for. No she could remain sleeping here with him. He rested his cheek upon her golden hair and listened to the steady sound of the waves as they rolled into the shore not so very far from him.

...

Calaer awoke instantly aware she was not in her own bed. She felt the soft rise and fall of steady breathing and heard the beat of a calming heart by her ear _. Oh gosh I must cough and I am in the wrong chambers!_ Very cautiously she began to sit up, not even daring to clear her throat or speak. Protective arms dropped away from her carefully and she turned to gaze upon the Elf who was already awake. He seemed calm as he watched her curiously. She silently pointed to her throat and chest and he nodded and she hopped off the bed and all but raced back to her own chambers, not bothering to shut the main door as she began coughing, staggering as it took her breath away, towards her bath chamber. Another day, more muck to clear. It saddened her she could not have simply remained dozing with her friend a little longer. She would speak with the King of his wishes but she was sure he would still take Legolas back with him. Hopefully Legolas would write him another letter to convince him. She spent the next half of an hour dexterously clearing her airways while preparing for the day simultaneously to save as much time as she possibly could. The more she saved, the more she'd have to spend with her Elf friend before he potentially left. She'd simply care for herself properly in the afternoon. She was still very tired from the little sleep she'd had and knew at some point during the day she would undoubtedly need to sleep but that time was not now. Bathed and dressed, hair left flowing loose for it was too much effort to bother with; Calaer left her chambers, grinning as she realised she had for once beaten Legolas out to the corridor and so rested against the wall to wait for him. She did not wait long until the Elf came wandering out looking quite cheerful. Perhaps he is happy to return to Minas Tirith now? He saw her and grinned, immediately walking towards her. She noticed he was not wearing garments for travelling which he had arrived in a fortnight earlier and touched his sleeve inquiringly and he grinned broadly and pointed to himself and then the floor. "You are staying?" He nodded and she threw her arms around him overjoyed. "Elessar will let you?" He nodded.

"If you are quite happy to have this notorious Elf remain?" The King asked from behind her and turned to face him with a smile.

"Of course, he has a home here for as long as he wishes." She replied immediately and Elessar gave her a warm smile.

"I am glad and I am gladder you both have a friend in one another." He said as Legolas took her hand. "I believe we should all head to breakfast?" She nodded and the three of them walked towards the dinning hall.

...

Elessar had watched with interest just how well Legolas and Calaer communicated, it seemed she had a better understanding of the Elf than he himself ever did and his heart felt guilty for it. He was truly content here and he had seen the way his friend's face lit up when Calaer had referred to the house as his home too. Thinking back, he realised Legolas never had been very favourable towards the white city. He was relieved he was happy enough here. He stayed a few hours, spending time with Legolas and Calaer and then just Legolas as she spent an hour swimming and his friend seemed much better from the day before now he knew he was not leaving. The Elf had written him another letter quickly before him and thanked him for allowing him to stay and apologised for the day before. Elessar had waved the apology away, he had deserved the Elf's anger. He'd also asked if he could go outside and Elessar had shaken his head sadly. "Even I cannot go against your father's wishes; I am sorry mellon nin." Legolas had simply nodded and dropped his head, gazing at his knees but Elessar had seen the sadness in his eyes. "I will write to your father and ask." He promised for that was all he could do and the Elf gave a grateful nod. When Calaer returned, cheeks flushed slightly and skin glowing from her swim; Elessar decided to take his leave and bid them both goodbye.

"I am glad you are doing well." He murmured to Legolas who in turn embraced him briefly before stepping back. Calaer followed him out and towards the stables and he was glad for it, able to ask her of how the Elf had fared since arriving. "Does the Sea Longing still take hold of him?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes but it is less and less, he has been fine the past three days. The more occupied he is, the less it bothers him I think."

"I am truly glad he has you as a friend, you have helped him more than I think I ever could have." He said with feeling and she nodded, blushing slightly.

"Thank you my Lord." She murmured. "We help each other." He smiled at that as he led his horse from his stall and brushed him over quickly with his hand before swiftly saddling him. "I have wanted to ask, is Legolas allowed outside yet?" She asked quietly and he finished buckling the horse's bridle before turning to her.

"I am afraid that is King Thranduil's decision. Legolas asked me the very same question in the letter he wrote me earlier. He wishes to and I will ask his father, tell him of his progress but I fear the Elven-King's answer will not be the one you wish for." He spoke softly, regrettably and as Legolas had, Calaer simply nodded her soulful brown eyes saddened.

"I understand." She murmured.

"Look after yourself Calaer." He said as he embraced her lightly and placed a kiss upon her brow.

"Safe journey Elessar." She murmured before he swung up into the saddle of his horse. She stood back and gave a politely curtsy and he grinned in amusement for still she could not help but treat him for his status although she seemed to be accepting him more as a friend to her too. With a wave, he urged his steed forward and away from the peaceful beach dwelling and back to responsibility.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	11. Point Break

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another two weeks passed by since the King's visit and in that time, Calaer and Legolas's friendship steadily grew. She could understand him all the better and knew the meaning of each of his expressions and in turn he was quickly learning how to write and read in the common tongue and had managed to write her a one sentence letter unaided. He could now tell exactly when she was going to cough or if she was trying not too. Life was good but there was one thing they both awaited eagerly for; news from the King whether Thranduil would allow Legolas to go outside.

It was during one afternoon as they both practiced their archery in the entertainment hall that her grandfather arrived bearing an assortment of things including six narrow lengths of hard wood, two longer than the others which he had convinced Calaer he needed although he would not indicate why, cakes from Calaer's favorite baker in the Market Square, a restocking of herbs and medicines from the city healer's apothecary and four sealed letters. Two had the royal seals of the Realm upon them and a third rolled scroll of parchment, a seal of a wreath of leaves and berries she had not seen before but Legolas's eyes immediately lit up at it and she wondered if it were from his father. Her grandfather had returned from Minas Tirith so she supposed the letters had come from there. The fourth, smallest letter was addressed to her and she had a horrible feeling it was an invitation to some social event she would undoubtedly hate. She glanced at Legolas and although he seemed eager to read the two addressed to him, he put them aside and so too did she with her two letters. Her grandfather stayed a while and told them of the goings on in Minas Tirith and they learnt the Haradrim were performing petty raids on the villages through Ithilien and had purposely set fore to a section of the forest which clearly distressed Legolas to hear of for he bowed his head sadly. Calaer felt a little guilty when her grandfather finally left for she was eager to learn of Legolas's father's decision.

...

He knew Calaer wished to know as much as he and so nervously he opened and unrolled the letter from his father. He stared at the one word written in the Elven-King's elegant, flawless tengwar, on the centre of the parchment. ' _No.'_ His heart sank and anger welled up within him and he viciously tore up the parchment. Calaer said nothing but a comforting hand came to rest upon his shoulder and he heard her opening the letter addressed to her undoubtedly from Estel. She cleared her throat lightly and began to read.

"Dear Calaer,

I have sent the very same letter to Legolas but in Sinda, I thought you might wish to learn of King Thranduil's response." She took a breath. "I wrote Thranduil immediately upon my return to Minas Tirith and sent his letter swiftly with a carrier dove. He replied just as swiftly with specific instruction you are not to be let out from your current fortified dwelling." Calaer took another breath as he buried his head in his hands. "I am truly sorry Legolas, I explained in detail your progress and begged him but his letter made it clear his answer was final. He said he would write you himself. Perhaps if you write back you might have a chance of swaying his decision but I deem it unlikely." Calaer sighed in clear annoyance beside him. "The Haradrim are causing trouble in inland Ithilien so I cannot say when I will next visit but I hope you will write back so I know you are both well.

Elessar."

He knew she now gazed at him but he could not see the point in looking at her, his father had written a detailed reply to Estel but simply sent him one word; no. It was too much, he slowly crumpled to the floor and the last thing he heard as the sea twisted and rose in his mind was the sound of Calaer abruptly leaving the chamber, leaving him to the sea, alone. If this was the fate his father deemed for him, then he no longer cared if it consumed him, swallowing him whole.

...

Calaer had never felt so angry. She stormed outside and ripped the entrance gate shut, locking it as she stalked agitatedly towards the second gate which lead to paths up into the forest and checked it was locked before walking, slightly calmer, to the last gate which was to the back of the house and where the vegetable and fruit garden was situated. She locked it and then re-entered the house through the kitchen, not bothering to lock the door behind her. Gladdened Meril was somewhere else in the house and could not ask questions, she made her way back towards the lounge chamber to bring Legolas back. He sat in a crumpled heap where she had left him, his eyes now closed. She knelt down before him, placing a hand upon each of his shoulders and shook them slightly. "Legolas come back." She said gently but he did not move. His head remained bowed and his hands rested limp upon his folded legs. "Legolas!" She said slightly louder but still he gave no response he had heard her. Usually by now he would have at least begun to move. She began to feel scared. "Legolas!" She said urgently and shook his shoulders a little harder. It was as if he was not even there. "Legolas please come back!" She pleaded but still he would not resurface. Now she was scared, she didn't know what to do and so she shook him harder. "Legolas come back please!" She choked out and then coughed, quickly turning away into her shoulder. He moved, his body seeming to become half alert although his eyes were still closed. "Legolas!" She said again but he did not move again. She purposely coughed again and his eyes flicked open although they were unseeing. She coughed again, ignoring how doing so in such a deliberate and forceful way hurt her lungs; it seemed to be bringing the Elf back. He swung his head towards her and she placed a hand on his face. "Legolas come back!" He blinked rapidly as if trying to re focus again and he reached a hand towards her. She clasped it gently in hers and finally he was really looking at her, relief in his eyes. "Come with me." She stood, tugging on his arm, urging him to stand with her. He gave her a confused look but she merely led him out of the chamber and down the corridor.

...

He felt relief Calaer had not truly left him, she had found him! He'd not felt so pulled under and crushed and lost for what he supposed was many months. Her hand around his was a reassurance and he did not take any notice of where she led him until the heavy, wooden entrance door swung open and he froze.

"I don't care what your father has decreed, I don't care; I will not keep you locked inside forever like he would. It is not much, only the garden and I am sorry but the gates are locked but I trust you, I know you will not climb the high stone walls. There's grass and there are trees and flowers and the birds and the vegetable garden too and I wish I could do more but I hope it makes you happy again." He gazed out at the gardens which stretched out either way before him but he was utterly rooted to the spot. Calaer walked out before him and turned to face him. "It is okay." She reassured him softly and picked up his other hand and gently pulled on them. He took one hesitant step forward and then another. Slowly Calaer kept leading him one hesitant step after the other until he felt cool, soft grass beneath his bare feet and he stopped, closed his eyes and sighed. He could smell the scents of the flowers and hear not just the waves beyond the wall further down the slope, but the rustling of the leaves in the trees. He opened his eyes and met Calaer's dark brown ones which gazed at him curiously. He was outside! His face broke into a broad grin and he caught up his friend in his arms and spun her around joyfully before pulling her into grateful embrace and planting a kiss upon her hair. She laughed lightly, happily. "I am glad you are smiling again, you scared me before." She whispered and he nodded and let go of her. "Now go, enjoy the gardens!" She laughed again, nudging his arm gently and he grinned again and did just that, walking hurriedly towards the nearest tree, a young but large fig, and rested his hands against its trunk and felt its life-force beneath its bark. _Hello_. He thought his greeting to the tree and after a moment he heard its whispered sigh of a reply in his mind. Being among trees, plants again felt wonderful. He would never be able to thank Calaer enough for this. He made his way down a densely grown path, brushing his fingers lightly against the leaves of all the different plants, touching the bark of each tree and greeting them. He slowly roamed around the entire gardens and then rested upon the grass, Calaer sitting quietly beside him, and watched the birds in the trees for the remainder of the afternoon.

…

Calaer told Meril a fib that Legolas was allowed in the gardens provided the gates were locked and she believed her. It was not exactly a lie because Meril had not questioned who had allowed it. She set up their dinner outside and they ate it upon the grass until Calaer could barely see the Elf in the dark and they laid back on the grass, heads close to one another and gazed at the stars. It was a perfect end to a happy afternoon. Eventually the Elf sat up and picked up her hand and helped her up and she laughed quietly. It had been a long day really and she was tired and not looking forward to ending it with the tedious and more tiring task of clearing her airways before she slept. Legolas led her back inside the house through the kitchen; Meril had since retired hours earlier and the kitchen was quiet and dark as she gathered and measured out each medicine she needed by memory, not really needed to see what she did while Legolas raided the remaining cake supply. She smiled to herself, it had been wonderful seeing how much happier and contented her friend was now he had the freedom of the gardens. Legolas suddenly appeared beside her, cake offered with a smirk but she was not very hungry and so declined. He frowned at her slightly with a questioning gaze but nodded and ate the cake himself. They wandered automatically into the lounge chamber and it was then Calaer's mood dimmed. Legolas handed her the small letter she had not opened earlier and she groaned, causing him to gaze at her questioningly. She undid the pale blue ribbon and unrolled the letter and read it out loud for Legolas's benefit.

"Dearest Calaer,

I cordially invite you to attend my twenty-third birthday to be held in the west entertainment hall on the twenty-fourth of May. The celebration will commence three hours before sunset.

Please inform me if you will be attending when I and the other ladies see you for morning tea on the tenth of May.

Yours faithfully

Lady Celeth."

Calaer sighed dejectedly and buried her head in her hands. "Oh I do not want to go." She mumbled. "What is the date today?" She muttered and Legolas looked thoughtful and then held up eight fingers. "Oh gosh I am to go into the city for morning tea in two days! That is possibly worse than this entire birthday celebration. Legolas rested a hand over hers and shook his head questioningly. "No, I must go. Keeping up appearances and all that." She replied to him and he nodded sagely. He understood. "I really do dislike going to these morning tea social events. She muttered as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to rest against him on the lounge. "When I come back I will tell you just how horrible it was and I shall leave out no detail so you know yourself how bad they are." She felt his chest shake in silent laughter and grinned up at him before settling comfortably and picking up her book and opening it to where they had left off.

…

Legolas lay nearby the main entrance gate to the gardens under the fig tree. The sun was nearly three hours past its peak in the sky and he hoped Calaer would return soon. She had looked so despondent as she had ridden away on her grey pony three hours past dawn. He had watched her through the gate as she cantered the pony down the beach and eventually out of his sight. He hoped it would not be so bad and she would return happy enough. Maybe it was just more horrible in Calaer's mind, maybe she would enjoy herself. He soon learned he was wrong. He heard the sound of hoof beats trotting into the stable area and sat up. She has returned. He decided to remain where he was, not moving any closer to the entrance gate; not wishing to make Calaer worry he had been rattling at the gate to get out although he had spent an hour sitting before it, watching the waves roll in to the pristine white beach and had only retreated when he heard Meril opening the kitchen door and leaving for the afternoon since she had already prepared a lunch of sorts for him earlier. Soon he heard the metal clicking of the gate being unlocked and shut again and Calaer came into view looking incredibly discontented. She looked lovely in the dress she had worn out, a pale dress of white and pink with flowing sleeves and a blue sash he was quite sure belonged to one of her other dresses. She saw him and approached and flopped down on the grass beside him slightly breathless. He gazed at her questioningly.

"It was awful!" She declared and laid back upon the grass. "To begin with I forgot my medicine to eat and so had to decline any cakes and only drink the tea and well did that encourage disapproving murmurs from the older ladies and some of the younger; they think I do not eat on purpose. Ever! And one had the audacity to pick up my wrist and exclaim how thin it was! It is not my fault I do not have fetlocks akin to a heifer!" She scoffed and Legolas tried not to smirk. He could fully understand why she was annoyed but her recount was amusing. "We then discussed what would be worn to Lady Celeth's celebration and the latest fashion. It is utterly ridiculous I tell you. Those ladies I do wonder if their brains are any larger than a walnut for it seems corsets are all the courtly rage and I declined Lady Hannas's persistent offer to go straight to the seamstresses for a fitting for one of these awful garments." Legolas nodded although he had no idea what this garment could be, Elves certainly did not have or wear them. "I do not need some device to hold my waist in and restrict my breathing further!" She declared and Legolas shook his head in agreement. I did go to the seamstresses after and I have an entire dress being made how I like it, not how they would dictate." She added regally and he smirked at that. Trying not to cough was truly like a bad dream; one of the older ladies wore a scented lotion of sorts which near took my breath away it was so very portent. I had to leave four times and made sure to sit away from her but she kept trying to engage in conversation about her long haired lap dogs and if I had thought of acquiring a lap dog or if their long hair would affect me. I truly wanted to tell her that she was affecting my breathing!" Calaer paused and coughed, leaning to the side away from him and when she turned back, he laid down beside her, facing her as she continued her recount, running a hand through her hair. "They then spoke of what they have each been doing which would be interesting if they were doing something meaningful. They have been painting, embroidering, reading and of course courting and I will not even begin to describe how that particular conversation on who has been kissing who panned out. They made an awful big deal over the fact I had not been courting anyone nor kissed anyone, it was quite annoying. I wish they would leave well enough alone but Lady Celeth cannot help but tease so. She is being courted by Lord Idhren and made a spectacle over it for my benefit. I nearly declined her stupid birthday celebration right then." Calaer muttered and Legolas gave her a sad and understanding smile and patted his chest questioningly and smirked. "Goodness no, I never pretend I am unwell, that is entirely wrong I think." She gasped and he nodded feeling foolish for suggesting it. "No I will go, I will not enjoy it though for it seems Lady Celeth has decided to turn it into a plus one invitation." She sighed. "I would take you if I could." She coughed again, this time sitting up and he placed a hand comfortingly between her shoulders. "You are happy here in the gardens?" He nodded. "I must swim, these tea parties ruin my mornings." She muttered darkly as she stood up and for a brief moment rested her hand against his shoulder from where he still sat, as if she would fall over. He gazed up at her worriedly. "I'm fine, leapt up too fast." She said a little breathlessly before heading into the house. He remained in the gardens and a short while later she re emerged in the grey tunic and knee length trousers she wore to swim in and sending him a bright grin, left for the sea.

Calaer's recount although partially funny, had bothered him. He did not like hearing how these other ladies ridiculed her. No wonder she hated to go to such social outings. She had spoken before of the city market Square and it seemed she enjoyed going there but anything in the actual fortress palace by the sea and she was disinterested. He understood that. He eventually rose from the grass and made his way towards the main gate to sit and watch her swim. She was but a pale head among the waves and he wondered at what it was like to swim in the sea. Calaer swam slowly back and forth many times before she finally staggered from the waters looking utterly exhausted. He could see her ribs moving in and out rapidly as she gasped for air. He watched as she walked forward to where her towel rested upon a piece of driftwood keeping it dry from the wet sand. Kneeling down, she swiftly picked it up and took three strides forward before stopping and looking around confused. Legolas watched in horror as her eyes fluttered unnaturally and she stumbled forward and fell unconscious onto the wet sand.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	12. Catalyst

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

 **Mokomiss - Thanks and yes it is :)**

 **Thanks also to Mirkwood Warrior, Guest Reviewer, Dola and Lauren for your reviews. Well I won't give anything away by answering you guys. Happy reading. Dola, Elphir is Imrahil's son and Calaer's father.**

* * *

Legolas had leapt to his feet immediately and tried the gate but it was locked. He looked around wildly. Meril had gone into the city. He had to get out, get to Calaer! He took three large steps back and assessed the wall. It was high, even for an Elf and the stones bore hardly a crevice for hand or foot holds. The near three-foot-thick top was fortified with many small but sharp spears. It was a miniature fortress and he had to get out. Calaer had not moved. Without another thought, heart pounding in fear for his friend, he raced up towards the wall and leapt as high as he could. His left hand grasped the edge of the top and scrambling with his feet he latched on with his other hand and used his arms to haul himself up. He could see well the sharp needle like spears embedded in the top but could barely avoid them and soon the sleeves of his tunic were ripped and bloody but he did not notice in his desperate rush to reach Calaer. He leapt down and into a sprint towards the fallen girl, falling to his knees at her side and shook her lightly. She did not move and so he placed his ear against her chest. She still breathed but she was so very pale, whiter than the sand around them. He shook her lightly again, fear coursing through him. Still she did not stir, it was as if she were dead and he began to panic. He didn't know what to do and shook her again. He looked around again wildly and checked her heart again, it beat fast, erratic and her forehead felt clammy. She still feels warm surely that is a good thing! He shook her again, she had to wake up! A feeling of dread washed over him. What if she was dying?

"Calaer!" He choked out in panic and shook her again. "Calaer please wake up!" Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and gazed half focussed at him. "Calaer, stay awake, tell me what is wrong?" He said urgently and she blinked at him stunned and he wondered if she was in shock. "Calaer what do you need to help you?" He pressed.

"I, I don't know, feel so weak." She stuttered her words out shakily and he frowned. "I felt dizzy." She added in a stilted whisper and her eyes fluttered and closed again.

"Calaer, stay awake!" He said again urgently and placed a hand at her neck and located the chain he knew the key to the gates hung from and carefully, quickly pulled it over her head and lifted her and, holding her securely, raced back to the main gate and unlocked it. "Stay awake!" He shook her and roused her again before racing to the kitchen entrance and flinging the door open and resting the barely conscious girl against cupboard doors and swiftly located a large jar of honey and a small spoon.

"Legolas?" She said his name with difficulty as he knelt down beside her, uncorking the lid and dipping the spoon into the sweet, golden liquid.

"I am here." He said softly and took her face in his hand, turning it to face him and tilted her chin up. "You must eat this quickly, open your mouth." Her lips parted and he swiftly fed her a spoon full of honey. "Swallow it." He urged and laboriously she did and he quickly gave her another five mouthfuls of the sweet substance and then waited, watching her anxiously. Watching her breathing, her eyes and her hands. Her breaths were laboured and her eyes barely focused and her hands shook and then she began shaking uncontrollably and he pulled her against him. He listened intently and soon her heartbeat returned to what was normal for her and her breathing eased and she even gave a weak cough and he knew she would be okay but now she shook as if she were freezing and her teeth began to chatter and he picked her up again and swiftly took her to her bedchamber. He was now faced with another problem, her garments and hair was wet from swimming and unless she removed her wet garments, she would become very sick. He laid her upon her made up bed she curled in upon herself shaking. He spied a light blanket upon a chair and draped it over her. "Calaer, you must take of these wet clothes." She gave a slight nod and from beneath the blanket seemed to struggle weakly to remove her tunic which was clinging to her. It had buttons at the front! He realised. "I'll help; you focus on the ones at your chest. "He pulled the blanket back down and deftly undid the five buttons over her stomach and hips and the first one at her collarbone before replacing the blanket so she could undo the remaining two. She still shook violently and so he eased her up to sit, keeping the blanket wrapt at her front and helped her pull off the saturated tunic and cast it aside, easing her back down. "Now can you untie your trousers?" She gave the barest of nods and slowly did so, her shaking hindering her actions. He helped her pull then off beneath the blanket and then deftly wrapped it around her and picked her up and pulled the covers of her bed back and placed her in it. Her shaking had not ceased and so he piled the blankets over her and climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, trying to help her warm up. Outside it was warm, summer was around the corner yet Calaer felt as if she had been upon the snowy peaks of Caradhras for how she shook. It was quite some time before her shivering began to cease and as soon as it did he left her and raced back to the kitchen. There he found a wooden tray and quickly found a ceramic cup and filled it half with hot water and added cacao powder followed by honey and once dissolved added nut milk. He unwrapped the cake Calaer had made the day earlier, also of cacao and of cane syrup and cut a large slice onto a plate and took it all back to her.

...

Calaer heard the soft toned musical voice say her name again and opened her eyes and focused on the Elf before her. Her shaking had ceased and she felt warmer finally but still weak.

"Can you sit up?" He said quietly and she nodded and pulled herself up to rest back against pillows. "Here you must eat and drink this. A tray was placed beside her and she gazed at the cake and warm drink. She nodded and took the drink with both hands, keeping the blankets tucked securely about her. It was incredibly sweet. "You passed out from a lack of food; sweet food and drink will build your strength up again." She nodded again. She was slowly beginning to feel better and realised she was quite hungry and placed the drink down and took the cake, taking a large bite. Legolas was speaking to her! She didn't know what to reply for it was such a new thing to hear his voice, she felt shy which she decided was ridiculous. She took another bite and placed the cake back down and picked up the drink again. "You are looking better, there is colour in your cheeks again." He murmured in that soft, melodious voice.

"You are speaking." She stated, still trying to comprehend it and he nodded sagely.

"I am." He replied but she caught a flash of fear and wariness cloud his grey eyes and wondered why he had not spoken to anyone for so long.

"I am glad." She murmured before taking another deep sip of her drink. The food was helping. "I feel better but I do not think I should be running around for the next hour." She sensibly decided and he shook his head.

"No. Which robe are your clean garments in?" He asked and she frowned. "Oh I can retrieve them." She replied and he looked at her skeptically. "Perhaps in an hour, I think you should sleep once you have eaten. You look tired." He said worriedly.

"I did not sleep very much overnight." She admitted.

"Or I warrant the night before." She nodded sheepishly in answer to his assumption as she finished off the cake.

"Oh gosh, my medicine-"

"I put it in your drink, I hope it did not ruin the flavour." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"No, thank you." She said with feeling and then she noticed the blood stains upon sleeves which she realised were shredded. In fact now she looked properly, she noted the entire lower half of his tunic was torn and marred with blood.

"Legolas you are bleeding!" She exclaimed and he gazed at her confused and then glanced down at himself.

"Aye I am fine, just a couple scratches." He said offhandedly but she shook her head.

"No, you are hurt, what happened?"

"I climbed the wall to get to you." He said simply. "I think I am out of practice." He added as he examined his arms. "It is no worry Calaer, I will clean them up and change my tunic so they so not distress you."

"I'm worried about you, not what it looks like." She replied pointedly and he shook his head.

"I should change nonetheless. I will return in a moment." He said and disappeared from the chamber. I should change too. She decided and hopped up out of her bed, dragging the blanket she'd been wrapt in with her. Her head spun a little but she ignored it and opened her wardrobe and selected undergarments and a cream summer dress with cuffed sleeves and quickly changed. It was too much. What is wrong with me? She muttered as she sat down heavily on the floor, suddenly feeling dizzy again. Moments later she heard a quiet sigh.

"Calaer." He knelt down and shook his head with an amused smile. "I should have known you'd get up." He scooped her up and carried her back to her bed. "You need to rest."

"But my hair, I must untangle it from swimming." She insisted and sat up and began attempting to separate the long, tangled strands.

"Let me." Legolas said and hopped up to sit upon her bed. He had she presumed cleaned the cuts to himself and now wore a grey tunic. "Lay down, sleep." He whispered as he began running a hand through her hair and yawning suddenly, she laid down upon her side and in moments had drifted to sleep.

...

It felt good to speak. It felt better to finally be speaking to Calaer. He had been contemplating doing so for some days but had been afraid. Not as afraid as being unable to awaken her upon the beach. _Thank Eru it was simply a lack of food and sleep._ He'd figured out the day before she had not slept and suspected it was due to her impending morning tea party. He was glad she slept now and gazed down at her peaceful face as he gently untangled her golden hair. He loved how it felt after she had been in the sea and how its wild, salty scent lingered in it and even after it lay soft and untangled upon the coverlets; he continued running his fingers through it.

Over an hour passed and the sun now shone directly through Calaer's open window and lit her hair up like gold and her still peaceful, sweet face glowed from its light. She began to awaken and he knew she would undoubtedly need to clear her lungs and sat back a little, giving her room to move. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes, frowning slightly in concentration and he knew she was holding off coughing. He didn't say anything as she quickly left and he heard the sound of a tap and then the splash of water mingled with exhaustive coughing. He refrained from checking her but he did listen intently to ensure there was no sound of her falling and passing out again. She eventually emerged.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded shyly. "Come and rest again." He said softly and she crawled back onto her bed.

"You did fix my hair, thank you." She said tiredly and he gently pulled her to rest beside him.

"Sleep." He said in the softest voice.

"Your arms, are they okay?" She asked ignoring him although all she wanted to do was close her eyes.

"They are fine, sleep Calaer." He whispered again.

"Will you stay?" She mumbled.

"Of course I will."

...

Meril felt a sense of unease as she saw the open main gate swinging gently in the breeze and hurried around to the kitchen door to find it also wide open. She stepped in and noticed plates and cutlery left out and crumbs upon a counter. Calaer and Legolas never left the kitchen untidied after they had been in it. Something was wrong, had Legolas left? Where was Calaer? She quickly checked the lounge chamber and then the entertainment hall but they were empty and so hurried to Calaer's chambers. The door was open and she peered in.

"Miss Calaer?" She called out nervously but received no reply. Cautiously she walked to the door of the girl's sleep chamber and peered in and let go of the breath she had been holding. Calaer slept and stretched out beside her, the Elf gazed lazily at Meril. _Those two are near inseparable._ She mused to herself as she gazed back fondly at the pair. The young miss must be having a bad day. "I shall begin preparing dinner for an hour's time?" She asked Legolas quietly and the Elf gave her a nod and a smile. _I don't know how that girl understands all his expressions and meanings so well but thank goodness someone does._ She thought as she left the girl's quarters and returned to the kitchen to begin preparing the evening meal.

...

By dinner Calaer was feeling much better and was in good spirits as too was Legolas. As Meril had cleared the table, Legolas had thanked her for the nice meal and she had squeaked in fright and dropped a plate. Calaer had laughed herself breathless at the look of surprise upon Meril's face before she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and politely replied to Legolas with her own gratitude. As she had left the hall, the Elf had smirked at Calaer and she grinned back. Calaer had come clean and told Meril what had happened earlier and the woman had tutted disapprovingly at her for not eating beforehand and for forgetting her medicine in the city and had beamed at Legolas like he could do no wrong in her eyes when Calaer explained he had taken care of her. They had now retired to the lounge chamber, Calaer was still weary and the guilt weighed down in her that she had not exercised.

"Perhaps you can tell me a story now you have found your voice." Calaer said teasingly and then yawned.

"I can do that but not here, you will fall asleep."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will, you are still tired are you not?" He raised a brow at her and she sighed.

"Yes."

"Then you should ready yourself for bed and I will tell you a story although most Elvish stories are sad."

"I do not mind." She yawned again and made her way to her own quarters.

...

"I must be a very boring story teller indeed." Legolas murmured to the girl who had fallen asleep after only a quarter of an hour of listening to him recount the tale of Beren and Lúthien. In hindsight it was probably not the greatest story to tell her but it was one he admittedly liked. He placed a gentle kiss upon her golden hair and quietly left her chambers to retire to his own. He was not tired though and as he had for part of the night before, he took one of the lengths of wood he had requested which Imrahil had brought back from the city and sat upon the soft rug, leaning against the chair he had moved to the window and picking up one of his knives, began whittling the length of wood to match the one he had whittled and carved the eve before. Eventually he paused to check his work and satisfied he gazed out to the moonlight waves down the beach. I could go out there. I could walk in those waters, swim in them. He yearned to. It would be so very easy but he would not, he resisted the temptation. The sea never left him alone it was still in his mind, a background of waves rolling in and a quiet rushing. It was quiet enough now it could have merely been the waves outside. It was such a relief. he suddenly snapped his attention towards his open door as he heard Calaer cough. She coughed two more times and then all fell silent again save for the song of the waves outside his open window. He never shut his main chamber door now so he could better hear if his friend awoke unable to breathe like she had earlier when he had come to live here. he only ever shut them if he was bathing or dressing. He continued his whittling until the wood now resembled the other object he had carved the eve before and satisfied but still well awake, he retrieved another of the shorter lengths of wood he was now determined to have all four completed by morning.

The sky slowly began to lighten and the birds he could hear stirring in the trees outside, signalling a new day had begun and Legolas put the finishing touched on the four identical practice knives he had made. He hoped Calaer would like them, it would be an excellent skill for her to have, being able to fight with knives and he knew it would be exercise for her too. He knew she enjoyed archery but and swimming and riding but she had mentioned more than once that everything felt too repetitive. He hoped this would help that. His friend began coughing, signalling she was awake and so he decided he best get ready for the day too. He strode into his bedchamber and pulled off his tunic, closing the door behind him and inspected his arms. The cuts were nearly healed. A couple had been nastier than he had realised, including one upon his torso but they had healed well enough too. He sighed dejectedly, if only Calaer could simply be able to heal like this, surely her lungs would be fine then for they seemed to be the main concern regarding her health. He wished he could do more, he wished he could just make it all go away. Feeling slightly down he went about preparing for the day and then waited in the corridor for Calaer to appear. Eventually she did, taking longer than usual and she looked tired still. He walked up to her and she frowned slightly at him with a quizzical look.

"I did not simply dream it did I; you are speaking again aren't you?" She asked and he grinned.

"Yes I am." He just hoped he would never utter any words to hurt her like he had done those few years ago.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	13. Recover

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **UnnamedElement - Thanks for your brilliant review from today a few chapters back, great to know you are enjoying it.**

 **WickedGreene13, Mirkwood Warrior, Guest - Yes he finally speaks! So in case no one figured it out, Calaer's blood sugars dropped big time from lack of food and from doing too much and I would surmise hehe her blood pressure also dropped. Everything else is answered in this chapter, well most things. Okay probably just two things. Happy reading!**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"I have something for you." Legolas said as he walked into what was now referred to as the training hall. Calaer looked up at him curiously. He hid something behind his back and looked exceptionally smug.

"Are you going to show me?" He grinned and held out his hands holding two sets of fighting knives carved out of hard wood.

"I'm going to teach you to fight, you seem bored with archery." He declared and she grinned up at him.

"Can we start now?" She asked excitedly and he nodded and handed her the two slightly smaller blades and the handles fit her hands perfectly.

"These are training weapons so you don't accidentally cut off my head." He smirked at her as she looked at him in shock.

"Real knives, your knives are capable of decapitation?"

"They are in the right hands; they can even cut through the thickest of orc necks." He said nonchalantly and she felt herself grimace. She'd never seen an Orc thankfully but had heard stories of the horrific and cruel creatures.

"That is good to be aware of in case we should ever meet an Orc." She replied wryly and he gave a light, low, melodious laugh.

"Now first you must take up a balanced stance." She did what she was instructed and he gently pushed at her shoulder trying to move her. "Good. I will raise my blades at you and to begin with you must simply block them before they touch you." She nodded, it sounded easy enough and he brought a blade towards her and she held up her own to block it and then block his left blade before repeating the action again. The Elf slowly increased the speed of his attacks and a few times she missed and felt the feather light touch of the blunt wooden blade upon her and wondered at how precise the Elven warrior's movements were for any contact from his blades she barely felt, leaving her completely unharmed. He began to move around her still in his mode of attack and instinctively she moved to continue blocking his blades. He continued this for a while and she slowly became better but eventually she began to tire and he signalled for them to stop. "You are doing well; you instinctively protect yourself which is a good foundation trait to have." He said sounding impressed and she beamed at him. "In a moment you will be the attacker, the neck is always an effective place to aim for a killing blow. To disarm if your opponent is not wearing armour to hinder, go for the tendons in their wrists. Eyes blind or kill and of course you can aim for the heart for a clean kill." He explained and she nodded.

"Okay I'm ready." She declared and he raised a quizzical brow at her.

"Are you sure?"

"If you were the enemy would you wait while I rested?" He grinned at her and they took up stance again and this time she brought her blades towards him, trying to tap him with one or both, it was near impossible. She sped up and began moving around but Legolas blocked every single move with ease. It was almost frustrating but she persevered until she was utterly breathless ten minutes later and he signalled her to cease.

"Did you think I would go easy on you mae mellon nin." He said teasingly.

"I am glad you don't but I'll never be able to lay a blade on you." She laughed breathlessly.

"And that is why you practice." He said simply. "But you are enjoying it yes?"

"I am." She looked up at him with gratitude. "Thank you Legolas." He gave her a warm smile.

"It is the least I can do when you have done so much for me."

"We are even I think." She said quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Perhaps." He murmured and tilted his forehead to rest against hers.

...

The afternoon wore on and Calaer, still tired, dozed beside him on the grass of the gardens the sunshine. He knew she'd put in more effort to make up for the day before and her lungs were quite clear, he could not hear too many of the crackling noises he often could from the muck which formed in her airways but she was tired now for the effort. He happily dozed beside her and so when she spoke it surprised him.

"Why did you stop speaking?" He didn't know how to answer that, it would only lead to more questions and then eventually she would find out or work out the truth, work out what he had done. "You do not have to answer." She added. "I will not be offended."

"I hurt my friends and family with words and so I decided I would cease using them so I could not hurt anyone else. I worry now I will say something which might hurt you." He murmured and for a while she did not reply and he wondered what she thought.

"That was a very selfless thing to do." She said softly and the old guilt stirred within his heart, for he had not been selfless. "I do not think you will say anything bad." She added and turned her head to face him. He gave her a half smile.

"I am glad you have faith in me." She frowned slightly but said nothing. "I wonder when Estel will visit again?" He mused and she looked at him confused.

"Elessar, he was known as Estel or Aragorn or Strider before he became King." He explained.

"That is a lot of names for one man." She laughed quietly and he nodded. "Do you have any other names I should know of?" She teased and he grinned at her.

"No, just the one." He gazed up at the clouds. "Although I am also known as the greatest Elven archer over the past three ages." He said nonchalantly but it was something he was extremely proud of. She laughed at that and he grinned

"What does your name mean in the common tongue?" She asked curiously.

"Green leaf." He replied. "It has always amused me how the people of Gondor have many Elvish names and yet they know nothing of the Elves or our language." He mused wryly and she scowled at him.

"Well I was hardly responsible for choosing my name." She said and he laughed.

"Indeed not, our names are never our choosing but your name I think suits you well oh light of the sea."

"Is that what my name means?"

"You did not know?" He was surprised by that.

"No, it was what my mother called me and whenever I have asked my father that was his reply. She died the day after I was born." She murmured quietly.

"I barely remember my mother." He admitted and she looked at him confused. "She too died, I was a very young Elfling. She died protecting me when we were ambushed by a group of Orcs in the Woods."

"Then we have both spent the majority of our lives motherless."

"Yes." They fell into silence a while after that but there was a question niggling at Legolas and eventually he asked it.

"Your father does not visit often I have noticed." He commented slowly.

"No, he is quite busy, he visits when he can but I do admittedly see more of my grandfather." She paused a moment and sighed. "I do miss Lorithiel and I wish I could visit Edoras. I write to her but it is not quite the same. Legolas mulled over this, he knew she wished dearly to travel inland but could not. Surely there was some way?

"When will she next travel to Dol Amroth?"

"Likely for the Summer Festival." She murmured. "We should head back inside for dinner." She added and he sat up and held his hand down to her and with a light laugh she took it although she looked slightly unbalanced as she stood before him.

"You are still tired." He stated and she laughed, brushing his comment aside.

"I am always tired." She said offhandedly and he shook his head amused but really it worried him. "I can sleep when I'm dead she added with a wry grin and he snatched up her hands.

"Don't ever say that!" He rushed out his words in horror before he registered her playful smirk and realised she joked. Slowly he smiled although he did not find it all that amusing. "Very well." He muttered and she nudged his side questioningly as they walked back into the house and he gave her a forgiving smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair and after, to his dismay, Calaer declared they should continue blades training.

"Absolutely not, you are asleep on your feet." He stated flatly and she glared at him. "You need more rest."

"I think you are more bossy now you have your voice back." She shot back and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just admit I am right." He smirked and she narrowed her own eyes further.

"No."

"Do you know you could rival the stubbornness of a Dwarf."

"I will have you know that stubbornness keeps me alive." He huffed at that, lost for words but then she tried and failed to cover up a yawn and he grinned.

"Your body needs rest; I saw that yawn."

"Fine." She muttered and he took her hand.

"You have done enough for one day." He murmured as he navigated her towards her own chambers.

"Will you stay a little while and continue your story from last eve?" She asked hopefully and he grinned at her.

"You mean the story that must have been so boring you fell asleep?" He teased and she gave him a sheepish returning grin.

"Yes but it was not boring." He chuckled lightly as he left her to her chambers to prepare for bed.

He returned a quarter of an hour later to find Calaer lying on her side, half-heartedly repeatedly patting at her ribs, each pat a hollow thud. He rushed to her side confused, why was she hurting herself!

"Calaer stop, what are you doing!" He exclaimed and she dropped the book she had been holding in her other hand at a very uncomfortable looking angle and looked up at him, pausing in her action.

"Helping my lungs to clear themselves." She explained and with a quiet groan, sat up.

"You are in pain." He said with alarm, gazing at her trying to find the source of her discomfort.

"It is nothing, I am fine." She brushed off his concern.

"How does doing that help your lungs?" He asked skeptically for clearly that was why she was pained; she was hitting herself.

"A healer from Minas Tirith my father had assess me suggested it. It does work, I do it morning and night. It helps loosen the muck and makes it easier to remove." He frowned. "It does not hurt. I cup my hands like so and the force of the action seems to resonate to my lungs but not hurt me." She showed him her hands and he nodded and cupped his own likewise and patted over his own ribs curiously. It didn't hurt.

"Very well, then why are you pained." He asked and she sighed.

"Legolas it is just from breathing and coughing, it is normal I am used to it so please do not worry about it." He frowned slightly as he processed this but said nothing more on it.

"Do you wish me to wait until you have finished?" He asked instead and she shrugged.

"I am doing a lousy job of it anyway, you are right I am too tired, I cannot even lift my own arm effectively." She said with annoyance and he tilted his head thoughtfully at her.

"I could help?" He asked hesitantly and she gazed at him with surprise.

"No, it is alright Legolas but thank you." She replied but he still gazed thoughtfully at her.

"Would it not be beneficial to uh pat your back too?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"It is but I cannot so I make do with what I can reach." She explained but he caught the wistful tone in her voice and guessed it bothered her she could not do so.

"I could for you, if you want." He said offhandedly but he hoped she would let him help her." She watched him considering but there was wonderment in her dark eyes.

"You would really do that?" She asked disbelievingly and he nodded.

"Of course I would do anything to help you if you need it, you just never ask." He said softly and she gave him a shy smile.

"I am used to doing everything myself." She murmured and he nodded.

"I know but I want to help." She looked to be fighting some inner battle and he soon figured it out, it was pride.

"Okay." She finally decided and he flashed her a pleased smile.

"Do you wish to lie down or sit up, does it make a difference?" He asked and she shrugged

"I do not know; I will sit up I think." He nodded and sat upon the edge of her bed, behind her.

"How long would you like me to do it for?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I do it until my arms are completely tired which is usually just a quarter of an hour."

"But I will not tire." He chuckled. "Will more than a quarter be better?"

"Probably but please don't go out of your way."

"I have nothing better to be doing Calaer and at least this is beneficial." He said lightly and she nodded and laughed lightly.

"True." She admitted and he smiled wryly to himself as he moved her loose hair to fall over her shoulder.

"You will tell me if I do this wrong?" He asked warily and she nodded.

"Yes, it is not very hard really." He cupped his hand and tentivley began, pushing down the disconcerting feeling that he was doing something incredibly wrong by essentially hitting her.

"Is that right, it does not hurt?"

"No, do not stress so, I do not expect you will break ribs." She said lightly and feeling slightly more confident he began to pat out at a steady tempo. "See there is nothing to it." She reassured him and yawned again. He had an idea.

"Why don't you lie down on your stomach and then you can sleep too." He suggested and she nodded and sank down, resting her head upon a pillow and dragged a blanket up to her lower back and he continued the task of loosening the muck in her lungs, hoping he really was not hurting her.

"I have a plan for tomorrow." She murmured.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not telling; it is a surprise."

"Then why tease me so?"

"Because now you know you must be prepared for the unexpected." He shook his head in amusement. She really sounded so very tired.

"Sleep Calaer." He murmured and she sighed. He continued for another quarter of an hour before running his hand soothingly over her back hoping he had not hurt her. He noticed for the first time the tightness of her muscles, especially in her shoulders and paused his hand over them. They were hard and knotted and he was sure they must hurt to be so. Of course it would be from coughing and breathing, this must have been the pain she had referred to earlier or at the very least, some of it. He could fix this at the very least and began to carefully ease the tension and knots from her shoulders, hoping when she awakened in the morning, she would feel more at ease.

…

Calaer awoke feeling different but she couldn't place why. She had the urge to cough although she did not feel so tense and her breathing seemed to hurt less as her body expanded and contracted with each breath. She sat up and walked to her bathchamber and began the task of clearing the muck which had built up as she had slept. She spent the same amount of time but it felt easier. She couldn't understand. Perhaps it was because Legolas had loosened the muck she could not get to with her own hands. She walked with more ease than she could remember back to her bedchamber and began patting at the sides of her ribs and her chest where she could for as long as she could. It seemed easier to do that too and shaking her head with confusion, she continued to ready herself for the day, drawing a bath. She was grateful Legolas had insisted she rest early the eve before for she felt less tired and certainly refreshed. It gave her more confidence over her plans for the day. Finally dressed in a dark green, light and flowing dress which came to just below her knees and hair dried and loose; she left her chambers and met Legolas waiting for her in the corridor.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked curiously and she smiled warmly

"I feel quite well but I am unsure why, it must be from you loosening the back of my lungs." She said and he gave a smug smirk and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously although she continued smiling. "You have done something haven't you?"

"I may have." He said cheerfully, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What have you done, I cannot figure it out."

"I fixed your shoulder muscles, they were as hard as stone, no wonder you have been in pain." He explained and she gazed at him in surprise as she flexed her shoulder blades curiously.

"You did, that is what it is!" She exclaimed in amazement. "Everything feels a little easier, thank you Legolas." She said with feeling and he smiled brightly at her.

"I am happy it worked and you feel a little better. Shall we eat, I am eager to learn of your plans today." He said cheerily and she smirked at him.

"That you will learn when I surprise you." He nodded with a laugh and took her hand and they walked to breakfast.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	14. Into the Blue

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Thanks Dola and Guest reviewer for reviewing. Also thanks Lauren, I do not think I thanked you for your review a chapter or so ago so thankyou I appreciate it.**

 **A. xx**

* * *

"Ah so this surprise of yours is in the gardens." Legolas commented cheekily as Calaer closed the main entrance to the house behind them. She had been purposely teasing him over this mysterious surprise over breakfast and his curiosity was beyond piqued.

"Maybe." Was all she answered as he followed her down a dense garden path which began twisting back to the right. Quite suddenly he found himself standing before the main gate and looked at her confused. "Open it." She said simply and he froze.

"I, I can't."

"Well you can climb the wall again but I think we can both agree, although necessary at the time, it was rather unconventional." She stated nonchalantly and he stared at her dumbfounded. "And if you keep gaping like that I will begin to think you are a fish which is all the more reason you need to open that gate."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My father..." He trailed off uncertainly. He could hear his heart as it began to rapidly pound in his chest and the sea beyond the gate seemed to be calling to him.

"The last time I checked, your father did not rule over this beach cove." She stated. "The only Lord I see residing in Falas Celevon is you." She smirked at him. "Surely the Lord of his own residence can decide for himself if he wishes to set foot outside his own gate." He was utterly lost for words. She had trumped his father's ruling for this indeed was his home now and the Lady of the house herself had declared it and there was no other Lord residing here...yet.

"I've never been in the sea before." He mumbled with apprehension although his entire being longed to be out there.

"Provided you do not swim too far out you will be safe." She said reassuringly. "So will you open the gate?" Taking up his courage he placed hand upon the iron handle and turned it down and the gate swung outward. He found Calaer's hand and with an encouraging smile she led him down the path and towards the sandy beach. When he had raced to Calaer's aid upon the beach he had paid no heed to his surroundings, his attention had been solely on her; now he noticed the feeling of the soft, white sand he walked through, heard it squeaking curiously from each step he and Calaer took through the small dunes. The soft, dry sand gave way to firmer sand, slightly wet from the tide as it continued out from the eve before. He stopped beside Calaer and inhaled in deep, filling his lungs with the salty, earthy air which blew in along with the rolling waves as he swept his gaze over them. he had gazed upon this view enough times now but to stand upon the beach; he felt an energy thrum through him and he felt elated. "How do you feel?" Calaer asked and he let out a contented sigh.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful." He smiled and she squeezed his hand lightly. "I feel, I feel better. Better than I already have been feeling.

"I am truly so happy to hear that Legolas." She beamed at him. "So are we going in?" He nodded although he felt that same tug of apprehension within him but he followed Calaer as he led her towards the where the calm waves broke upon the shore, leaving patterns of white foam. The sand was now firm and saturated from the incoming waves beneath his feet and then he gasped in part shock, part wonderment as he stepped into the moving waters, it was warm and cool at the same time and instantly soothing and as Calaer led him further into the shallow waves, he felt a sense of belonging which resonated deep with him. The waters passed his ankles, soaking the bottom of his fitted trousers but he did not mind and continued following Calaer until he was waist deep and his friend nearly chest deep, the rolling waves swaying them gently where they stood. "You can swim yes?" Calaer asked a little warily and he nodded. "See the rocks, don't swim past them, I haven't checked anywhere else for rips but between those rocks and the far corner of the garden wall you will be safe." He nodded and with a grin she submerged to her head and swam a few strokes away from him. The water felt wonderful and he took his feet from the bottom and let himself sink down to his chin and a wave bumped over his lips and he tasted the salty water upon them, it was a shock for it was saltier than he ever imagined it would be. Calaer had swum a little further away and without any more hesitation, he followed her, amazed at how his body seemed to float easier than it ever had whenever he had swum in the rivers or pools of waterfalls of the Woodland. He swam out a little further from the shore than Calaer was swimming but still remained two body lengths from her. Curiously he dove under and opened his eyes curiously only to gasp in shock as his eyes suddenly stung and he came up spluttering and spitting out seawater from his mouth. "Legolas are you alright?" Calaer called out with a breathy voice as she stopped swimming and watching him, her golden hair, dark and swirling about her.

"Yes I did not think it would sting so when I opened my eyes!" He laughed and she grinned at him.

"Your eyes will get used to it, I used to swim underwater often but now it is a little trickier to stay under, I cannot hold my breath so long. If we swim to the rocks, there is much to see on the floor of the sea and beyond." He was quite unsure what she meant but followed her nonetheless. By the time they reached the rocks Calaer was gasping to drag in enough air to fill her lungs as she clutched onto the dark rocks.

"Calaer are you okay." She nodded.

"Yeah, this is-" She took another breath in. "Good for me." She took another breath. "Stay here and get used to looking under the water while I-" She breathed in again. "Swim another lap.

"Shouldn't you rest a little longer?"

"No, this is good." She said in her breathy voice and kicked off from the rocks. He watched her swim away and then curiously ducked his head under the water again and attempted to open his eyes. He managed to keep them open for a brief moment before coming up and blinking and rubbing at them as everything momentarily appeared blurry. Once they cleared he tried again but this time tried blinking his eyes to adjust them beneath the soft waves. He caught brief glimpses of colour and movement before he resurfaced again. He was now determined to see what those colours were and ducked his head under again and willed his eyes to accept the salty environment as he blinked furiously. He saw the colours again and then his vision cleared not completely but enough to make out the colourful objects and he remembered not to gasp below the surface this time as he gazed in wonder at the underwater world nestled amongst the submerged rocks. Dark and light green plants with tendril like leaves swaying in the current, colourful objects which he was certain were alive and tiny fish, just as colourful swimming amongst them. He watched them curiously a while longer before resurfacing and blinking the water from his lashes, glanced about for Calaer and panicked when he could not see her.

"Calaer!" He called out and then jolted in surprise as she laughed breathlessly beside him.

"I am here. he swung around and gave her a sheepish grin.

"It seems I was a little preoccupied with the world below the surface I did not even know you had returned.

"Then I think I should be proud for I have snuck up on an Elf!" She snickered and then coughed suddenly and seemed to clasp onto the rocks for dear life as she continued coughing, her head just above the gentle, rolling waves. He moved towards her and held out his arms for her to hold onto and she grasped onto them with a firmer grip than he expected as she continued coughing into her shoulder. "Thanks." She finally gasped as she drew in more quick breaths trying to replenish her airways.

"Are you okay, you looked a little uncertain…" He hedged and waited for her to catch her breath.

"Yes, I just, I don't like coughing when I am out here, especially if I get caught out away from the rocks, I don't want to go under while coughing." She admitted breathily and he nodded. He had suspected something of that fear by the wild look in her eyes.

"Well if I now come out swimming too, you will always have me to hold onto if you do get caught." He said matter-of-factly and she gazed at him in shock.

"You will stay here still despite you are feeling better now?" She asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"Yes, of course." He replied surprised himself she expected he might now leave. "I am happy here, I am happy here with you." He admitted and she smiled at him.

"I am happy you are here and I am even happier you are finally out here!" She gave him a huge grin. "I will do another two laps and then I have done all the hard work and I can enjoy the sea too." She declared and swam off again. He watched her go this time and how her hair trailed out behind her in the light swells and supposed his probably looked similar, just slightly shorter. Eventually she returned again and he could tell she was tiring and he held his hands out for her to clasp securely. She took in deep breaths and then let go of his hands and swam off again. He admired how hard she pushed herself even though she was weary and her lungs seemed to be straining to keep up with her actions. Her swimming strokes had slowed but she still powered on and then returned back, almost floundering in her efforts to continue to reach the rock. He held his hands out again and she caught them, utterly exhausted and he pulled her against him, holding her carefully and she instinctively flung her arms around his neck, holding on as she drew in lungful's of air. He could feel her heart beating frantically against his chest as her ribs rapidly expanded and contracted. Eventually her breathing returned to normal but he continued holding onto her, not wishing to let go just yet. "Thanks." She said with a smile and he smiled back endearingly.

"No, thank you." He said softly with every single ounce of feeling in his heart and her smile widened.

"You should keep swimming or looking under water, I will sit up on the rocks." She said cheerily and dropped her arms away from his neck and he deftly lifted her up by the waist to sit up on the rocks and grinned up at her before diving under the water again

…

The near black rocks were warm and Calaer let the heat soak into her from the mostly smooth surfaces. She could faintly see Legolas's form swimming under the water and glanced around curiously to see if the seals were in the cove but they were not and she suspected they were at the point. Legolas had been under water for quite some time and she was relieved when he eventually resurfaced.

"It is incredible." He gasped as he drew in air and she grinned down at him.

"I thought you would like it." She replied. Legolas seemed so at ease and also in his element. She could not believe now how much the Elf had been suffering when he had first arrived only a few short weeks earlier. The change in him was delightful to now witness and as he gazed up at her, she realised there was a bright light to his eyes which had not been there before.

"I think I am ready to go back to shore now but may we stay on the beach?" He asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Yes of course." She replied and then smirked. "Legolas?" He looked up at her questioningly. "I'll race you back." He smirked and without waiting, pushed off the rocks and towards the shore and she quickly leapt up and nimbly raced along the rocks towards the sandy beach and touched the sand before he had dragged himself from the water. "I win!" She laughed breathlessly before sinking down unsteadily onto the warm, dry sand. Moments later the Elf sank down beside her and picked up a handful of sand and let it run out between his fingers and Calaer pushed her feet into the small, soft dunes burying them.

"This is wonderful." He sighed as he lazed down onto his back while she gazed thoughtfully out at the horizon.

"I will take you out to the point one of these days and you can see the seals and there is a large reef there you will love I think." She murmured and he turned his head slightly to her. "I can ask Meril if you can ride her cart horse." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think I could write Estel and ask him to bring my own horse to be stabled here too?" He asked hopefully and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I think that is a brilliant idea! Although you should ask him without hinting you have now been outside." She conspired and he grinned up at her mischievously.

"An excellent idea." He agreed and then smirked. "The last thing we need is Estel finding out and then my father potentially learning of this."

"Shall we dry off by the sunshine and then go in so you can write it?" He nodded and she lay down beside him and closed her eyes to the bright sun. For quite some time they basked under the rays of the sun in silence but questions niggled at Calaer and eventually she asked the first question on her mind.

"What is it like, the Sea Longing?" She asked softly and noticed a shudder ripple through her friend. He took a moment to answer.

"The rushing and waves of the sea, I can always hear it in my mind, it is always present. Even now although now it is in sync with the actual waves so it is not bothering me. When it is bad, it is like the sea becomes louder and more foreboding in my mind, it makes it hard to think, hard to see, hard to concentrate. It is like a plague upon my mind and it swamps me if I feel unsure or despondent and when this happens it is like the waves are crashing and swirling and swallowing me whole. It is like they are drowning me of sight and sound and feeling and I don't know how to find the surface again." She nodded as she thought over his words but he interrupted her thoughts with a question of her own.

"What does it feel like to breathe? For you I mean." Legolas murmured and she was taken aback by the question. No one had asked her such a thing before.

"I cannot make a comparison to how it should feel to explain the differences because I don't know how it is supposed to feel. It is like I can never get quite enough air in, especially when I am doing any activities, it is a feeling I am used to but I always wonder what it would be like to be able to take a full breath. My airways feel raw too, it is hard to explain. Again I am used to it but I do notice it, some days more than others. They hurt after I cough and do my treatments but the payoff is worth it because I can then breathe a little easier afterwards. The salty water burns them when I am out swimming and need to cough. I guess they are overly sensitive, that is what the healers say." She took a breath and continued in a quieter voice. "In the mornings and those times when I wake up choking during the night, it feels like I am drowning from the inside." She seemed to make the connection the same moment Legolas did for they each turned their faces towards one another in the same moment and Legolas found her hand in the sand beside his.

"We make a curious pair." He murmured. "We each drown in our own way and yet we need the Sea so we don't."

"And each other." She whispered, just above the sound of the sea for she could not picture her life now without the Elf in it. He smiled at her, his grey eyes silvery bright and brought his other hand to her face and tucked a stray tress of her drying hair behind her ear.

"Aye you are right." He replied softly.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	15. Storm Brewing

**I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

* * *

For the next seven days, life was blissful in Legolas's opinion. Each day he went down to the beach and sea with Calaer and swum or basked upon the sandy shore or found and marveled over the strange things the sea would leave behind each morning upon the white sand when the waves retreated out for the day. He had written Estel and requested to have Arod with him however he had told the King he simply wanted him here so he could see him from the house. Estel had not sent a reply but he was sure the man would have his grey in tow when he finally did come to visit again. Other than Meril, no one knew Legolas went down to the sea. If Imrahil or Elphir did visit it was either near breakfast or in the afternoons at the times they knew Calaer would not be preoccupied with looking after herself. He and Calaer were spending the afternoon down upon the shore, swimming lazily in the shallows when a flapping red object far off on the point suddenly caught his attention. It was a flag and he had never seen it before.

"Calaer look." He pointed to it curiously and she squinted from the bright sunlight and then her face clouded warily and she scanned the horizon and looked at the clouds in the sky.

"It is a storm warning and a nasty one, we must get inside and shut the horses away too. There's no time to waste." She rushed out breathily and without waiting, dragged her way out of the water and called to the grey pony she had let wander loose upon the beach. Legolas hurried after her, a little confused by her frantic reaction and wrapping a towel around himself as water poured from his rolled up trousers and short sleeved tunic, he leapt over the wooden yard and whistled up the cart horse who already seemed restless and cantered up to him, eyes rolling.

"You know something is amiss." He murmured in his own tongue as he gestured the solid bay enter his stall. The horse entered eagerly and he followed and shut the heavy, wooden door behind him and secured it before checking the horse had water.

"Their water will need filling to the brim and their mangers filled full." Calaer instructed as she rushed in with the pony prancing behind her and opened the stall for him and he reared up playful. "Get in you fool." She said in exasperation and the pony sashayed into his spacious stall with a harrumph, clearly disappointed his antics had been cut short. She gave him a quick, fond scratch under his forelock before snatching up a bucket and heading to the stable entrance to fill a bucket with water as Legolas filled each manger full with sweet smelling hay. Once the horses were tended to, Calaer grabbed Legolas's arm and dragged him from the stable, shutting the two heavy doors securely behind her.

"Is this storm you speak of so very bad." She nodded.

"Quickly let us return to the house." She said as she scanned the sky. He looked too, it was darker and the wind had picked up since they had been in the stables and had a foreboding feel to it although the breeze tasted of far off places across the sea and filled his heart with a sudden pang and unthinkingly he walked towards the waves, breathing in deeper. "Legolas, let us go it is not safe." She snapped him from his enrapture and he turned and took her hand, not quite trusting himself, and followed her back up to the house. She shut the door behind her. "We must shut all the windows." She said hurriedly and he nodded as she rushed off to her own chambers and he went to his own. The drapes were now billowing in the breeze and he immediately thought of white sails and the smells and tastes upon the air were intriguing him again and it took all of his will to close the three windows in his chambers and went in search of Calaer. He found her coming back from the kitchen.

"I have just warned Meril, it is too dangerous for her to leave for her own home later this evening so she will stay in one of the guest rooms until it passes." She held up a platter of small cakes. "Shall we watch it come in and then you will see it is quite dangerous." He nodded and they both made their way to her own lounge chamber and sat upon the chaise under her wide window, the platter of cakes between them. It was not long before the skies truly darkened and the waves grew in size. The trees in the garden were now being whipped about by the wind and it pushed against the closed window panes, air whistling eerily from any small gaps however despite the wind whistling and the windows securely closed, Legolas could hear the loud rushing and crashing of the waves. They were growing soon into towers of water further out and crashing down viciously, white foam spraying from the rush. White and grey gulls flew frantically in the sky and he could just here their distressed calls upon the wind as they flew over the house. He shuddered for the noise was intensified in his mind as if there were no windows blocking it out. The gulls call resonated clearer in his mind and he shuddered again.

"Legolas are you well?" Calaer asked uncertainly and he turned to her confused.

"I don't know. Before I wanted to go out there and I did not want to shut my windows, the air it is different it speaks to me of far off places. The sea, it is so loud. He rubbed his temples unconsciously. "The waves, they are terrifying out there." His voice shook. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I have been fine…" There was a crack of thunder and he jumped as the sound resonated louder in his mind and gasped. Lighting streaked down into the waves upon the horizon outside and the skies were nearly black.

"You are safe in here." Calaer placed a comforting hand upon his arm. "Why don't you change or draw a bath, I think I will take one." She murmured and he nodded.

"Yes that is a good idea." He rose and made his way to his own chambers but he felt deeply unsettled by the storm outside for it was in his mind too. He began running a bath, taking calm and steady breaths. There was no reason for the sea in his mind to swamp him like the waves outside were doing, he was safe in the house. He settled into the warm water, sprinkling Athelas upon the water and inhaling the aroma it gave, hoping it would calm him. He felt his muscles relax and didn't realise they had been so tense. The sea was so loud in his mind and hoping to escape it he pulled his head under the water but it did nothing to help and he came up annoyed and left the tub to dry off and dress. He was still combing out his hair when he heard a knock at his door.

"Legolas?"

"Come in." He called out to Calaer over the rushing in his head and the girl entered and found him before a mirror.

"You are not doing so well." She stated with worry and he glared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I am fine." He replied in a clipped voice. He suddenly realised his tone and glanced at her apologetically. "I am not. The storm it is here, in my mind, it is so loud and relentless." He admitted dejectedly as he ran his hands over his face. "When will it cease?" The sad and worried look she gave him was not encouraging.

"It could go for days." She replied and he groaned and dragged the comb viciously through his damp hair. "Legolas, don't do that, you'll ruin it." She snatched up the wooden comb and he scowled in the mirror. "Do you want me to read to you, would that help?" He shrugged and then nodded. She handed the comb back to him with a warning look and he finished untangling his hair carefully before following her out and to the lounge chamber. She sat close to him and he automatically wrapt an arm around her, needing the reassuring comfort he always felt from her and she settled obligingly against his chest and immediately began to read and he concentrated on the tale she told and let the storm become a background noise.

Calaer read to him for the remainder of the afternoon, only pausing to clear her lungs and then again when they had dinner with Meril. The woman retired early and he and Calaer moved to her own chambers and she continued reading between performing her evening treatments and then as he had every evening, he patted her back for half of an hour as she dozed off to sleep. Legolas retired to his own chambers but he could find no peace. His mind was tormented by the storm and it only seemed to be worse now he was alone and there were no other distractions. He took up one of his knives and began whittling at one of the two longer lengths of wood he had requested and had not gotten around to starting. These would be training swords. Calaer was doing well enough under his blades training and he was quite impressed with her natural reflexes. He spent a couple hours on the wooden training sword but still had two thirds to complete before he stopped out of frustration. The storm was harrying at him and he needed to move. he stood up and made his way down the corridor and silently entered Calaer's chambers and peered through her door to see that she slept peacefully enough. He retreated and made his way to the training hall and sent two rounds of his quiver into both targets creating various patterns but it was still not enough. He felt so restless and began pacing the hall. He felt like a horse couped up in a stall. He needed to go outside. The very idea elated him and chilled him to the core. He couldn't go outside. But I could. I could go down to the shore and feel the wild waves and taste the winds. He shuddered. He could feel the pull within him to leave, to go out into the waves. He began walking intently towards the entrance of the house. Suddenly he heard a single cough and he stopped. It was followed by another and then a third. He realised what he had been about to do, realised he now stood with his hand upon the brass handle of the main entrance door. He wrenched his hand away and backtracked quickly and found his way to Calaer's chambers and burst into her bedchamber startling her mid cough.

…

"Legolas are you alright?" She gasped in fright as he rushed to her side and grasped her arm urgently.

"You need to lock the doors, please." He begged and she gazed at him confused.

"Why, what is wrong?" She gazed at him searchingly, his eyes were dark and wild and restless.

"You must, I want to leave, I nearly left." He said shakily.

"But you didn't you are still here." She said softly and he shook his head in apparent frustration like he was trying to rid himself of something.

"Calaer please, I can barely keep control of it." He gasped and she nodded, the need to cough forgotten.

"Stay here." She commanded and leapt out of the bed, stifling another cough and found her key and rushed from the room and towards the entrance door and locked it, followed by the kitchen door. She returned hurriedly to her chambers to find Legolas sitting upon her bed, legs bent up to his knees and arms wrapped securely about them. "It is done." She murmured and he gave a relieved sigh. She sat next to him. "What can I do, do you want me to read again?" She offered and he shook his head.

"No, you must sleep, you need to sleep." He stated and she sighed dejectedly. "Can I perhaps stay; your presence does help." He asked quietly.

"Of course you can." She said immediately, secretly glad for the company for the storm made her uneasy. He gave her a grateful smile although it was only a half-smile and she knew this was distressing him greatly. She moved across the bed and crawled in back under the blankets and lay down beside her close upon the blankets and drew her into his arms. She lay awake a while, worried for her friend but after a while he seemed to rest for his breathing relaxed and the beat of his heart calmed and beat slow and steady. Her head rested against it and she sighed wistfully for her heart would never beat so slow, it beat twice as fast as the Elf's as she rested beside him. She listened to his breaths and curiously tried to breathe at such a slower, deeper rate. She couldn't, her breaths were so much swifter and nowhere near as deep. With another sigh, she closed her eyes, letting the Elf's slower heartbeat lull her to sleep.

The storm raged on relentlessly for four full days and five nights and it took its toll on both Legolas and Calaer. The Elf had minimal reprieve from the loud rushing and roaring in his mind and had taken to not speaking too much, worried he would say something to Calaer in frustration and hurt her. Calaer didn't push him to talk. Housebound she could not swim and the lack of salty air in the closed up building was taking its toll. She woke up the second night of the storm choking and gasping for air and Legolas who had taken to staying beside her since the storm had begun, had quickly handed her the pot she kept beside her bed and his heart had felt sickened and full of fear as she had coughed and choked viciously to clear her drowning airways. He had patted her back for an hour afterwards hoping the extra loosening from the percussive action could somehow make up for the lack of sea air. The next day had left her drained and tired and yet she had thrown herself into her blades training for it was all she could do and she had insisted they train for two full hours straight. The distraction had been good for him but in the afternoon she had fallen asleep whilst reading. The next evening, she did not awaken choking but the storm had intensified. He now understood why she had insisted they fed the horses a weeks' worth of hay in their large mangers for the weather was truly wild. His mind was plagued by the thunderous sea. On the third day the Sea Longing had begun dragging him under and he sat confused and dejected by the door to the house entrance, the pull nearly unbearable and Calaer had found him and cast his training knives at him and challenged him to a fight, capturing his attention long enough to push the waves back again. It was exhausting, he could not remember the Sea Longing ever being so exhausting. Calaer read almost constantly to him and when she couldn't, Meril had taken to reading in her place although he secretly preferred it when Calaer read but it was better than being left to endure the waves crashing wildly in his mind, trying to pull him under, pull him to them. On the fifth night as he lay beside her, Legolas could clearly hear the mucus plaguing her lungs, they crackled and sounded heavy and full of the vile, evil substance and it did not really surprise him when she awoke, sitting up in a panic, gasping and choking although it was worse than he had ever heard her and for quite a while she could not take in a proper breath and in the half-light he could see the panic in her eyes. There was nothing he could do yet and so he ran his hand soothingly and lightly across her back as she choked up the evil muck. He noticed it was dark and once she had caught her breath slightly, she left her bed and retreated to her bath chamber and he heard the tap turn on. he waited quietly as she continued to cough and clear her airways and then her coughing ceased but still the tap ran for quite some moments.

"Calaer are you well?" He asked worriedly and made to check her but suddenly the running water ceased and she appeared and crawled quickly back into her bed.

"Yes I am well now." She said but her voice sounded off, small.

"Would you like me to pat your back for a little while?" He asked and her answer surprised him.

"No, it is alright, I think I will just sleep." She replied quickly and confused he wrapped an arm around her to find she was trembling ever so slightly.

"Calaer what is wrong, was it worse this time?"

"Yes, but I am okay, it will be alright." She replied but it sounded like she was reassuring herself, not him. He decided not to press her now for she needed sleep and so rested his chin on her hair. She did not sleep though for a long time and he sensed that something was wrong.

…

The next morning the storm had passed and Calaer awoke feeling horrible. Her lungs hurt, especially her left one, it ached, it felt as if the storm had battered them as it had the landscape outside her window. Branches and leaves littered the garden grass areas and she knew there would be plenty to clean up. She could finally check the horses and let them out too. Legolas slept soundly beside her and she sat up slowly and painfully so as not to disturb him. She gazed down fondly at the Elf, his face was devoid of the strain which had settled over it the past four days and he looked peaceful. She brushed a strand of his soft, pale hair from his face and smiled as he gave a barely audible sigh of contentment. She wished she currently felt the same but after the past few days, he deserved to rest, there were dark circles under his eyes which were not normally there, proof the storm had taken its toll on him too. She left the bed and closed the door on herself in her bath chamber and turned on the tap and stared at the water. She didn't want to cough; she was afraid of what she would see. Her airways had other ideas and soon she found herself coughing up copious amounts of the plaguing muck. What she first cleared from her lungs chilled her though and confirmed that her recollection from overnight was not a dream but a living nightmare. Slowly, carefully she continued clearing her airways, fearfully gazing at everything she expelled from her airways but all was fine again. Not wishing to face Legolas yet, she began running a bath for herself and threw a handful of Athelas and lemon balm leaves in the warm water. When she finally dried off and walked with towel wrapped around her into her bedchamber she was surprised to see the Elf remained, still fast asleep. He really must be exhausted. She realised as she quietly went to her robes and selected a dress and undergarments and retreated back into her bathchamber to dress. Her muscles ached and so too did her lungs, feeling rawer than ever before. She re-entered her bedchamber and sat before her dresser and combed out her hair, stifling any coughs so she did not awaken her friend.

…

Legolas awoke to the smell of food and realised he was alone in the bed. He sat up slowly to see a tray of food left on the side table with a short note.

There was no writing but a quick drawing of two horses and an unlocked padlock. He smiled fondly as he realised Calaer must be out checking the horses and that the door was unlocked. The tray consisted of a porridge with stewed apples and rhubarb mixed through it and he happily took a mouthful and savoured the taste before finishing the meal off and downing the cup of coconut water. He gazed out the window and saw the grey pony kicking up his heels elatedly in the paddock adjoining the stables and the cart horse galloping along the fence line, head low as he stretched his long, feathery legs. He saw Calaer returning towards the house and decided he should drop the tray back to the kitchen and change for the day. The ending of the storm was a relief to his mind. The waves were now calm in the back of his mind where he had now grown used to them being and it was such a relief. He was returning towards his chambers when he saw Calaer and stopped.

"How do you feel?" She asked carefully and he smiled.

"Much better." He sighed and she gave him a brighter smile and although it was genuine it did not quite reach her eyes.

"And you, are you alright Calaer?" He asked worriedly, recalling her off demeanor overnight.

"Yes I am well." She replied. "Get ready, I will meet you in the lounge chamber. He nodded and quickly prepared for the day, not bothering to bath for he would later after he had been down to the sea. He was clean anyway. He untangled his hair and changed and met her in the lounge chamber.

"Shall we train?" She asked and he gazed at her surprised.

"Would you not rather swim first like you usually do?"

"No, I think training first today and then later in the afternoon too after swimming." He nodded although her request seemed strange and followed her to the training hall. He had begun training her now in trying to disarm her opponent and so they spent the first half of an hour twirling around one another as she tried to disarm his blades. Suddenly she stopped and began coughing, turning away from him. He waited as he was accustomed to these pauses in training. She turned back and started walking swiftly towards the hall exit.

"Calaer, what is wrong." He caught a look of fear and dread in her eyes.

"Nothing, I'll be back." She said hoarsely, waving away his concern and rushed out of the hall. Something was wrong, worse she was hiding it. he waited a moment and then followed her back to her own quarters. The tap was running in the bathchamber and he strode into her bedchamber.

"Calaer, what is wrong, it is not nothing." He called out to her. The tap turned off and she emerged.

"No, really I am fine." She replied and half stifled another cough into her shoulder. She turned back to him and his heart stopped and mutely he stepped towards her and touched her lip, touched the crimson substance upon it. It was blood.

"This started last night didn't it." He asked flatly and she nodded, her head down before spinning on her heel and returning to the bathchamber. He followed her this time and she coughed into the running water and fresh blood mixed and swirled with the rushing water and disappeared down the drain. She turned the tap off after rinsing out her mouth and pushed passed him out of the small chamber. He followed and grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Calaer had this happened before?" He asked warily and she shook her head and he realised she was fighting back tears and her eyes were full of fear.

"I'm scared." She whispered and he pulled her into his arms and held her close, his heart pounding in his own fear.

"We'll figure it out, you'll be alright." He whispered back but he had no idea what he was dealing with and it terrified him.

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	16. Red

**I do not own the works of Tolkien. Enjoy.**

Legolas left Calaer resting upon her bed, propped up by pillows and under her instructions, raced outside and to the tall flagpole in the gardens and selected and raised a red and white flag to the peak of the pole and the material billowed out in the high breeze, a beacon requesting healers aid. He raced back in but this time through the kitchen door and startled Meril.

"Goodness you gave me a fright master Elf!" She must have caught the urgency and worry upon his face for her face immediately clouded with worry. "What has happened?"

"I have sent for the healers, Calaer is coughing up blood. I don't know what to do." He rushed out fearfully and the colour drained from the woman's face, further sending him into internal terror. He left the kitchen and the cook followed him swiftly. Calaer was where he left her, looking desolately out the window from her bed. "Any change?" He asked. She shrugged and he noticed she did so carefully.

"Aye Calaer lass is there anything you need?" Meril asked as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead.

"Probably a tincture of Athelas and honey for now." She mumbled and the woman nodded and retreated.

"I have set the flag; how long will they take?" Legolas asked softly.

"Perhaps half of an hour." She replied.

"Have you coughed any more up?"

"No, I'm too scared to cough right now." She admitted quietly and he placed a light kiss upon her hair wishing he could do more. He suddenly realised something. "Don't drink the tincture until it is cold, the heat makes your blood run easier." She looked up at him surprised but then nodded. "Is there a cold water source nearby, a spring in the forest?"

"Yes it is beyond the garden walls and in the forests, its beginning is quite high up however." He nodded.

"I'll be back and I won't be long." He said and before she could answer, raced off to the kitchen and asked Meril for a water-skin. The woman found and handed him one but before she could ask where he went he was already out the garden gate and loping swiftly through the trees and dense foliage following his ears and nose towards the sweet, fresh water source.

...

Calaer felt very alone now Legolas had disappeared. She hadn't cried, she wouldn't but she wanted to. She was scared, she didn't know why this was happening. It never had before and no one had lived like her as long as she had. Was this how she was going to die? Drowning in her own blood? Men died similar deaths on battlefields, lungs punctured by blade, spear or arrow, drowning in blood, no way to be repaired, to be healed. A figure appeared in her doorway and she looked across to see Meril with a tray in her hands.

"Miss Calaer here is your tea and I thought you might like a slice of cake also." The woman said quietly as she placed the tray on the bench and assessed her worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired from waking up last night and my airways feel sore but that is it, everything else feels fine."

"No extra trouble breathing?" She shook her head. "Well call if you need anything, the healers and either your father or grandfather won't be too far away." She reassured as she left Calaer alone again. She was not alone for long though as Legolas raced into her chambers and thrust a water-skin at her.

"Drink some of this." He commanded and surprised she took a mouthful of freezing cold water and gulped it down in surprise.

"Its so cold!" She exclaimed and he nodded as a shiver went through her.

"Keep drinking, I am hoping the cold water will help slow the bleeding in some way, in the snow blood can slow or freeze so maybe very cold water will help." He explained hopefully and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Hopefully you are right." She replied and drank more until she'd had enough. Also having an idea, she rested the water-skin upon her chest just under her left collarbone where her left lung has felt sorer than everywhere else. He gazed at her baffled.

"I think this is where it is bleeding from, it hurts the most." She exclaimed quietly. He nodded and then suddenly turned as a rush of footsteps were heard in the corridor.

"Calaer?" Her father called and entered her bedchamber, worry creasing his face. "What is wrong?" He asked warily as he looked her over trying to work it out before she answered. She saw the healer enter the chamber too and set down her packs upon a chair and turn to listen intently to her from the other side of her bed.

"I coughed up some blood last night and again this morning during training." She murmured quietly and her father's eyes widened first in shock and then pain and fear and turned towards the healer questioningly.

"Greetings Lady Calaer, may I examine you?" The women healer she remembered to be called Belel asked gently and she nodded.

"Alert us when you have finished." Elphir said authoritivly and gestured for Legolas to leave the bedchamber with him. The Elf caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile before the door closed behind him.

"Now Lady Calaer, what were you doing before this first occurred, has anything changed to bring this on?" Belel asked as she rummaged through one of her packs.

"The storm has kept me inside these past four days and although I have been keeping active within the house; I have been unable to swim or let any of the sea breeze into the house during that time." She explained and the healer quirked her brow.

"How have you been keeping active indoors? I understand the Elf, Lord Legolas, resides here now with you also." She added and Calaer nodded, unsure what she meant by that statement.

"Yes, Legolas and I converted the entertaining hall into an indoor training hall and as well as archery, he has been teaching me the skill of fighting with twin knives which has proven to be quite active indeed." She explained and the healer looked pleasantly surprised by her answer. _What sort of answer had she been expecting?_

"Very well, that is good to hear. So you think this has been caused from not being able to get down to the sea?"

"I don't know, I think so." She replied. "I woke up twice during the storm choked up with mucus and had difficulty clearing it and this happened last night and I had to cough a lot to clear it and that is when it started." She explained and the woman frowned worriedly.

"Have you woken up like that before in the past?" She dropped her eyes.

"Yes."

"Does it happen often and for how long has this been happening?"

"It is not often but it started about six months ago I think." She mumbled. Her secret was up.

"Does your father know of this?" She shook her head.

"Only Legolas knows." She said quietly and the woman's frown deepened.

"Have you been skipping any of your medicines?" She asked with an almost accusatory tone. "I am sure having an Elf living with you would distract you from your duties towards your own health." The healer added and Calaer frowned, baffled and annoyed by such a statement.

"No I have not skipped any of my medicines. Ever. Legolas is not a distraction, why would he be, he helps me." She said indignantly.

"How does he help?" She asked curiously and Calaer held in an annoyed huff. This healer was beginning to annoy her.

"Are you here to determine why I am coughing up blood or learn of my friend?" She asked curtly and the woman bridled a little at that.

"My apologies my Lady, I am only trying to determine why it has occurred." She said and Calaer gave a cool nod.

"The patting I do upon my ribs to help loosen the mucus, Legolas has offered to perform the task upon my back and it helps. He also comes out swimming with me to make sure I do not have any trouble."

"And what kind of trouble might you have?" She asked.

"I passed out nearly a fortnight ago from too much exercise and not enough food that day and Legolas took care of me." She said and the healer nodded but her frown had deepened.

"Are you not eating?" She enquired and Calaer internally groaned. What is this, the inquisition?

"Yes I am eating, I forgot to take my medicine to the palace on that day and so did not eat, not wishing to upset my stomach and only drank some tea." The healer nodded looking content by her answer.

"May I listen to your breathing?" She nodded and Belel placed a device which looked like a trumpet to her back and placed her ear at the narrower end.

"My left lung seems to be sore just above my collarbone." She added and the healer merely nodded and moved the device about a couple times and then put it away, not even bothering to place it over the sore place she had mentioned. She tried not to scowl.

"I can hear more noise than I have in the past but there is no sound of fresh, gurgling blood." Calaer shuddered slightly at the healer's words and nodded.

"Do you not want to listen to the area above my collarbone in case you hear something more?" She asked and the healer gave her a slightly condescending smile.

"I have heard everything I need to from your back." She said nonchalantly and then looked thoughtful a moment as she gazed at her.

"There is not anything I can really do my Lady. I think like any injury you should take the next day to rest. No exercise or vigorous clearing treatments."

"But if I do that all the mucus will build up." She replied worriedly and the healer gave her a helpless smile.

"You will have to find a medium. You may still do your breathing exercises but nothing more strenuous than that." She said and then lowered her voice. "No one knows exactly how your health will pan out, this could be your body beginning to fail." She said softly and Calaer grit her teeth and nodded. "If this occurs again call again immediately." The healer said and she nodded again. Belel walked to the door and opened it and her father rushed back in followed by Legolas who gazed at her questioningly, grey eyes full of worry.

"What have you determined?" Her father practically demanded to the healer.

"Well it seems because Lady Calaer has been forced to remain inside these past few days due to the storm; the brief cease of swimming and sea air has caused her lungs to worsen and has caused the bleed. I have advised bed rest for the next day or so and gentle clearance of her airways." Belel surmised and Calaer refrained from grinding her teeth in frustration for the healer had taken most of her diagnosis from Calaer herself.

"Is there anything you can do, can give her?" Her father asked anxiously and the woman shook her head.

"No my Lord there is nothing. She should simply rest."

"There is no medicine you have available to even slow the bleeding if this should occur again?" Legolas spoke up in his soft voice but Calaer heard a tone in it she had not before; it was regal and commanded respect and attention from who he spoke to. Belel looked at him in surprise.

"My Lord ah yes there is some medicines which could but they would hardly be useful in a sudden occurrence of bleeding." She replied a little flustered and Calaer watched in slight awe as Legolas levelled his eyes with the healer.

"Then would such a medicine not be useful as a preventative to this occurring again?" He asked calmly and Calaer nearly laughed as the healer opened and closed her mouth a couple times, unable to answer.

"Yes, it probably would not hurt Lady Calaer." She regained her voice and Legolas dipped his head regally.

"Do you have such a medicine currently at your disposal?" He asked.

"No, but I can have it made up and here by noon." She said quickly.

"Excellent." Her father replied and the healer smiled at him.

"It is a crushed mixture of very dark leafed edible plants and herbs. You may also wish to consume more dark green leafed plants." The healer advised and Calaer nodded. It seemed thanks to Legolas's quick thinking there was something that could be done to hopefully help. It made her feel a little better but truly time would tell.

"Did you listen to Lady Calaer's left lung, below her collarbone?" Legolas piped up again and the healer eyed him a little uncertainly.

"Yes I listened and heard nothing from that area."

"So you listened to both the front and the back of her lungs?" He pressed and the healer looked to be put on the spot.

"Well I listened to the area through her back." She explained and Legolas's eyes flickered to her a moment before levelling again with the healer.

"I think perhaps it would be informative to perhaps listen to the front below her collarbone, I trust Lady Calaer mentioned it was a sore area?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Very well my Lord." The healer replied and pulled the device from her pack again and her father made to leave the room but Legolas stopped him.

"I think we may stay and I wonder if perhaps I could also take a listen through that device once you have healer Belel?" The healer looked at him warily.

"With all due respect my Lord, a healer is trained to hear anything out of the ordinary in a person's breathing which those who are not trained will not pick up on." She replied with that slightly condescending tone again as she placed the device under Calaer's collarbone and listened intently.

"Again I can hear there is mucus, more than last time in your airways but no gurgling sound of blood." Legolas nodded and then stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked Calaer politely and she nodded, wondering at the mischievous glint she suspected was intended for her to see only. He listened intently through the device and then placed it against her back, over the material of her dress and moved it hither and thither across her back before listening again to the area which hurt. He finally stepped away.

"The area which you say hurts Calaer, it actually sounds clearer." He stated as he handed the device back to the healer who looked incredibly ruffled that the Elf had stepped in.

"You could not possibly determine that without healer training." She stated and he merely shrugged.

"I have very good hearing, so good in fact I can hear low voices speaking behind closed doors." He said as he calmly examined his hands and then looked up steadily at the healer. "It is an Elven trait." He said nonchalantly and Calaer noted the healer's face paled a little.

"Well I still recommend rest and I will ensure the medicine is sent immediately from the apothecary." She said stiltedly.

"Thank you." Calaer said politely and the healer gave her a smile.

"I will see you again my Lady in a week to ensure all is well if you don't request my presence sooner." She gave a polite bow and gathered her belongings and left her chambers.

"I will escort you to your horse." Her father said graciously and left with the healer. Once she was out of earshot, Calaer let out a loud, annoyed sigh as Legolas pulled up a wooden chair beside her.

"Well that was enlightening." He murmured with dry sarcasm and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"You heard everything then?"

"Yes, I cannot say I am impressed one bit." He said calmly enough but there was a bite to his words and she realised he was extremely unimpressed. "She was practically useless although I know it worries you but I think she is correct you should rest for today and most of tomorrow." Calaer sighed and nodded.

"I will but it does not sit well with me, I'm worried I will only cough more overnight and it will happen again." She admitted and he reached across and took her hand.

"It will be all right." He said reassuringly but she only gave him a half smile.

"You said you heard less where it hurts?" She asked confused and he nodded.

"It sounded clearer. Really the top parts of your lungs sound clearer and then the lower, the more of the crackling sounds can be heard. There was more here and here." He briefly touched two places upon her back, indicating to what she supposed was the middle of her left lung and lower on her right lung. "Other than that, Belel was right, I am not a healer and do not know exactly what I am meant to be listening to." He admitted.

"No, what you say makes sense. I used to have another healer, he was wonderful but he was killed during the war. He used to say similar to what you have. I wish he was still here, no one has been as competent as he was since." She sighed and he gave her a said and equally frustrated half smile.

"Is there no other healers as good in the city?"

"No, the other good healer I like is in Minas Tirith but Arveldis was truly the best."

She looked up as she heard footsteps and her father re-entered her chambers with a frown and Calaer braced herself for a possible stern talking to.

...

Legolas wanted to remain beside Calaer but decided it would be polite to leave for Elphir to speak with his daughter. He let go of her hand and stood and with a nod to the middle aged man, made to leave the chambers.

"Legolas, you may remain I think." He said and the Elf stopped and slowly turned and returned but instead stood with his hands clasped behind his back by the foot of Calaer's bed. "Belel informed me you have been awakening during the night majorly choked up and this has been happening for half of a year." He said flatly and Calaer nodded. The man swung his gaze to him. "And you knew this?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"I am disappointed neither of you informed me."

"Legolas wanted to, I convinced him not to and when he found out, he was not speaking at the time, so he could not have told you anyway." Calaer replied on the defensive and Elphir turned back to her.

"Well why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you or grandfather." She murmured with her eyes cast down and the man sighed quietly.

"Are there any other secrets you are keeping from me?" He glanced to Legolas too. "Either of you?" Calaer gazed towards him uncertainly and he gave a minute nod.

"The morning tea party, I forgot my medicine to eat and so I didn't. When I returned home I went swimming immediately and when I returned to the beach I felt weak and dizzy and then blacked out." Elphir was now looking incredulously at him.

"You've been outside the wall; you've been on the beach?" He nodded.

"Meril was in the city and I had no idea what had befallen Calaer until I had reached her and awakened her. Her energy was extremely low and so I carried her to the kitchens and filled her up on honey to quickly bring her from such a dangerous energy low and once she was responding took her to her chambers to warm up and prepared her some real food." He finished explaining and Elphir nodded.

"And you did not wish to uh leave?"

"No. I could leave now if I wished but I do not." He replied and Elphir looked confused by his comment.

"Legolas and I have been spending time down by the shore or in the shallows for the past week until the storm hit." Calaer murmured and Elphir gazed from one of them to the other in shock.

"But that is against your orders Legolas." He exclaimed and he gave a small smirk.

"I may have been informed by the Lady of the house and this beach that I was well within my right to roam wherever I wished here." Elphir's eyes widened further.

"Does the King know of this?"

"No and he will find out in person when he visits next." Calaer replied.

"What of King Thranduil?"

"I do not particularly care." Legolas stated flatly and the man gazed at him in surprise.

"So is your Sea Longing now gone?"

"No, but it is under control." He replied confidently and it felt good to say it out loud.

"Well that I am glad to hear." Elphir said and then turned back to Calaer. "And now I wish to talk of your health again. Will you rest as instructed?" Calaer nodded. "I am glad you were present Legolas and able to suggest a preventative, I am disappointed Belel did not think of that herself and you say Legolas that it sounds clearer where Calaer thinks the problem in her lung is?"

"Yes, I am no healer but air was easily passing through that area of her lung."

"Very curious." The man looked to be in deep thought and for a while they all fell silent.

"I wonder if it was caused by your actual lung becoming harshly irritated from so much coughing." The man suddenly mused and Legolas looked at Calaer curiously.

"You know that does make sense, you cough awfully hard and you coughed quite viciously and for quite a while last night when you woke up." He said to her and she nodded.

"How do you know how Calaer coughed?" Elphir suddenly asked and Legolas noted the hint of wariness in his voice. He suddenly realised he had spent five nights sleeping on this man's daughters bed with her and that knowledge would probably not sit well with him despite how innocent the action was. He tapped his ear.

"I can hear her clearly and yesterday eve I checked she was alright." The man nodded and then frowned.

"Then why did you not call a healer last night?"

"Because someone kept certain information to themselves until I discovered the truth this morning." He replied as he gazed at Calaer and warned her with narrowed eyes not to do so again. She rolled her eyes at him but then nodded and he gave her a smirk. He felt Elphir's gaze on him and broke his gaze from Calaer and turned to the man questioningly but he only shook his head dismissively with a small smile.

"Calaer I think you should rest now, Legolas and I will leave you in peace and I will return myself with gardeners to clean up after the storm and with the medicine from the apothecary." He bent down and placed a kiss upon his daughter's cheek. "No leaving this bed." He said sternly and she nodded as he left. Legolas caught her eyes then and noticed she looked despondent and quickly pointed to himself, the floor and then mouthed soon and flashed her a brilliant, mischievous smile and winked, hoping his antics would cheer her. She nodded looking more relieved but still he hated to leave her alone. Outside in the corridor Elphir turned to him and Legolas suddenly felt uneasy.

"You and Calaer have grown quite close over these past weeks." He stated and Legolas nodded, not exactly sure how to answer. "I would ask you exactly how close." He asked bluntly and Legolas realised he should have expected this.

"We have become very dear friends and in our own way we understand one another. She has helped me to be so closely returned to my former self that I have been since I acquired the Sea Longing and in turn I do all I can in my own power to ensure she stays as healthy as possible." He told the man the truth but to explain exactly how close he felt to Calaer and how he cared for the young Lady he probably would never find the right words.

"I am glad she has your friendship Legolas and I am glad you are feeling better in yourself." The man said kindly and he nodded.

"And I am grateful I have hers." He replied and the man smiled.

"I will see Meril and instruct her to include green vegetables in all evening meals and return to the palace. I will return at noon and Legolas, thank you for caring for my daughter." He placed a friendly hand on Legolas's shoulder and patted it awkwardly before turning and leaving the corridor of the private chambers. Legolas returned to his own chamber and bided his time until he saw Elphir leap up into his horse's saddle and then he made his way back to Calaer's chambers.

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**


	17. (im)patient

**A/N: I do not own the works of Tolkien, enjoy.**

 **Well this was meant to be finished by the 30** **th** **of May… ha ha ha who was I kidding, myself clearly. Anyway that is writing, everything gets extended on to! Ideas escalate into full blown chapters! I am glad this story has had such a positive response and thank each one of you for following it or even if you just read it out of interest and don't follow it etc. It is appreciated.**

 **Thanks to Dola and Zip001 for your reviews; muchly appreciated.**

* * *

"I can't decide if I should sit up as I am or lie down." Calaer said with a hint of annoyance when he re-entered her chambers.

"What is more comfortable?"

"Nothing really." She sighed as he came to sit back in the chair. "Can you sit up here with me?" She asked hopefully and after a moment he nodded and came to sit against the pillows beside her and she closed what gap there was between them, moving to rest against his side. He absentmindedly placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Calaer I have a friend, well I hope we are still friends, she is a healer and a very good one. I wonder if you would let me write to her? She might be able to help." He asked quietly and the girl seemed to ponder his offer a moment.

"She is an Elf?"

"Yes."

"Please yes contact her if you can." He smiled with relief, he had been unsure if she would agree.

"I will write to her when your father returns and send it off, I am unsure which realm she will be in so I cannot say when or if my letter will reach her." He warned and she nodded sagely.

"But it is worth a try." She rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you." He nodded with a smile.

"Sleep if you wish." He murmured and she closed her eyes.

To his word, Elphir returned again at noon with three men in tow and Legolas instinctively rose, careful not to awaken Calaer and closed the finer drapes over her windows to ensure her privacy which he was certain she would appreciate. He returned and took the seat beside her again; aware her father would enter her chambers shortly. Sure enough he did, looking mildly surprised to see Legolas seated by her bed.

"Has she been asleep long?" He said quietly and he nodded.

"Nearly two hours."

"Since I left." Legolas nodded.

"Wake her now and I will have Meril bring the midday meal up to her." The man instructed and left the chambers. Legolas turned back to Calaer and shook her shoulder gently to rouse her. She sighed as she began to stir and then pain flashed briefly across her face followed by disappointment and she groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open. He hated to wake her.

"You are hurting?" He asked quietly as she focused on him.

"Pardon, oh no I am fine enough."

"Then why did you look to be in pain?" Guilt crossed her features.

"I am just sore." She sighed.

"It is time to eat, your father has returned also." She nodded and shuffled looking terribly uncomfortable to sit up and leave her bed. "No, you can stay here and eat."

"That is ridiculous, I can eat in the hall." She pushed his hand away but he held firm.

"Not this time meleth." He said light and teasingly as he placed a hand upon her shoulder to keep her from leaving. She narrowed her brown eyes at him but listened nonetheless and although he had been gentle, he did not miss how she uncomfortably rotated her shoulder when he let go. "I will fix them later." He said as her father returned with Meril in tow who held a tray of food and drink.

"How are you feeling Calaer?" Elphir said as Meril swept her eyes worriedly over the girl as she placed the tray down and retreated from the chambers. The meal consisted mostly of green salad but there was a small pitcher of nut milk also.

"Mmm spinach, delightful." She said dryly as she picked up a leaf and took a bite from it and chewed looking unhappy yet determined.

"I have the new medicine here, it is a powder. Belel instructed half of a teaspoon once a day." He handed over a cup sized jar.

"Thank you." She said while curiously unscrewing the lid and sniffing cautiously at the green contents and wrinkling her nose. She took the teaspoon from her tray and scooped up some of the powder and placed it in her mouth and dropped the spoon, hastily grabbing the pitcher and drinking in huge gulps straight from it.

"Calaer!" Her father reprimanded in shock and she replaced the pitcher.

"It tastes vile." She said defensively and the man's face softened while Legolas tried not to smirk. She didn't miss his expression and waved the jar under his nose and he leant back, scrunching up his nose in detest.

"Not smirking now hmm?" She said and he caught the spark of light in her eyes and grinned, glad it had returned.

"I concur, that is horrible."

"I think I will simply believe you both." Elphir replied and then cleared his throat. "I wish I could stay but I have a council this afternoon and tomorrow I must ride out to the outer villages in the region. I will call past on my way early tomorrow morning briefly unless you worsen than I shall remain."

"Thank you for bringing this, and having the gardens tended to." She replied with a bright smile and he nodded.

"Make sure you eat all of that." He indicated to her meal as he stood from where he had sat on the edge of her bed. "Legolas make sure she eats that." He nodded with a grin.

"I will."

"Excellent, I expect no more excitement from you Calaer." His words were stern but his face was caring and she nodded.

"Yes father." He nodded and exited the chambers.

"Are you really going to make me eat it all?" She asked and he nodded solemnly.

"Every last leaf." He smirked at her.

"I need a hound." She suddenly declared and he looked at her confused.

"So I may sneak him what I do not wish to eat." She said impishly and he laughed.

"I think you would have more luck sneaking your food to that spoilt pony than a hound." He shook his head thoroughly amused. "Now stop talking and eat." He commanded and with a grumble she did so.

Once she had eaten he tackled her sore and stiff shoulders which she fell asleep through and then left her and headed to his own quarters and sitting down at his study, took a piece of parchment and a quill and began with the name of the Elf he had told Calaer of, unsure how his letter asking for help would be reciprocated.

 _I do not know if you still consider me as a friend of yours and if not I do understand. I however write asking for your help. It is not for myself but a dear friend of mine. She is mortal and sick. Very sick and I fear greatly for her. I don't know of anyone else who would possibly be able to help and that is my greatest fear; that she cannot be helped._

 _I hope this letter finds you._

 _I am residing in Dol Amroth, Falas Celevon._

 _Your friend, if you will still have my friendship,_

 _Legolas_

He folded the letter into a square and placed it into an envelope and then searched around and found wax and a stamp and taking a candle, sealed off the envelope, smiling to himself for the seal was a seashell with FC DA and then the Swan symbol of Dol Amroth. _Was not my father once friends with an Elf Lord named Amroth?_ He briefly wondered before taking the letter and searching for Meril. He found her in the kitchen and knocked at the door. The woman turned and gave him a weary smile.

"Ah master Legolas, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could send this letter to Imladris for me?"

"Imladris?"

"Oh I mean Rivendell." He corrected.

"I can but it will travel a course from Minas Tirith first before being dispatched to any of the other Realms." She explained and he nodded.

"That is well enough. Thank you." He replied gratefully and placed the letter on a bench and turned to leave.

"Legolas you didn't have anything to eat earlier, would you like something now?" He paused and considered her offer. He really had no appetite, his stomach was in knots over the welfare of his friend. He slowly shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer Meril but I am well enough." He gave her a half smile before leaving the kitchen to return to Calaer. He found her awake again sitting up and staring desolately at a metal pot in her hands. Her head shot up as she became known to his presence and she made to hop off of her bed and most likely retreat to her bathchamber. He intercepted her, blocking the entrance.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Calaer."

"There is no new blood, you don't need to see." She tried ducking around him but he merely grasped her shoulders gently.

"Your obstinacy would rival a Dwarf." He muttered as she instead swiped a hand over the pot and covered it.

"Then call me a Dwarf." She retorted and ducked down, spun and stalked off a few feet. He chuckled lightly as he swiftly followed, grasped her wrist with light pressure in the right place to cause her grip to falter and he whisked the pot from her hand. "Legolas!" She hissed out thoroughly annoyed as he eyed the meagre contents of the pot. It was surprisingly not a large amount but it was evidently tainted with old blood.

"This is good I think." He said as she suddenly snatched the pot back and stalked off into her bathchamber and turned the tap on without answering him. He tactfully allowed her space and leant against the side of her bed. Soon she marched out of the chamber and climbed back into her bed and turned onto her side facing away from him. He narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance at her turned back before shuffling himself onto the bed beside her and peered over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed tightly and her jaw was set firmly.

"Calaer what are you doing?" She simply buried her head into a pillow but within moments it resurfaced as she drew in air quickly. "Come, talk to me." He said and gently pulled at her shoulder. She sighed defeated and turned to look up at him.

"You didn't have to look." She muttered darkly and he supressed an amused grin.

"But I wanted to." He stated nonchalantly, trying to convince her it was nothing to worry over.

"Well no one wishes to see that." She said flatly.

"That may be true but it is necessary it is seen and not only just by you. What if something changed but you were somehow unable to state it had changed yourself. We would all ne none the wiser." He explained his point and after a moment she gave a half hearted sigh.

"Fine then but I do not like it being seen, it is just proof I am weak, my body is weak." She mumbled tonelessly and now he did glare at her.

"No, it is not." He grit out and she shrugged.

"Every time you found me crying did you think I was weak?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Well I felt it, what Elven warrior cries pitifully before an elleth? I do apparently and it made me feel weak."

"But you are not."

"Some might say I am." He murmured for it was the truth and her brow creased slightly as she looked up at him.

"I do not think you are, not even when you cry." She said firmly.

"And I do not think you are either no matter what evil lurks in your airways." He stated just as firmly and she realised she'd been convinced in a round about way he was right.

"Do you ever get sick of it?"

"Feeling weak?"

"No being right." She said dryly and he chuckled at that and leant down and dropped a light kiss upon her head.

"Depends what I am right about. Now are you going to sleep again or do you require a form of entertainment?" He asked easily and she gestured to the other chamber.

"Those dice are on my study desk if you want to play?" He gave her a bright grin and left to retrieve them.

...

By the next morning, Calaer to her utter relief had not brought up any more fresh blood and the streaks of old blood were nearly gone. Her lungs still ached but she feared now it was from a lack of vigorous and dedicated treatment and exercise and it was bothering her so greatly that Legolas had whisked her up in his arms and marched her down to the sea to not swim but simply float in the salty eddies of the soft waves and breathe in the pure, sea air. It had been blissful and they had then laid upon the sand and remained another two hours near the gentle, salty breeze. It had helped by afternoon and her lungs felt a little better after a long, tedious two hours of breathing carefully to expel the muck which had built up in her lungs without coughing harshly. It left her utterly exhausted and she fell asleep before the evening meal had even been prepared. Legolas remained with her overnight as he had the evening before and was relieved she slept through the entire night without any issue. He had barely slept out of worry and a need to watch over his friend.

...

The second day since the bleed incident, Calaer swam a couple laps in the late morning but to her dismay easily tired and ended up floating, one hand in her friends so she was not carried out on the current. Legolas had convinced her to rest and try again in the afternoon and so an hour after the midday meal; they made their way back down to the sea. Calaer was feeling a little better and managed more laps than she had in the morning. After she and Legolas rested upon the dry sand and for a while she concentrated on taking deep breaths although it felt as if the air stopped halfway. Eventually she turned to the Elf.

"When you breathe in, how far can you feel the air going?"

"I've never really thought about it." He replied and she watched as he took a deep, a very deep, calm breath in before slowly releasing it. "To here." He touched the lower parts of his ribs and she nodded.

"I can only feel it to here." She pointed to the ribs just below her breast. "Then it is like I cannot go further." She mumbled.

"Hopefully I hear back from my healer friend." He murmured and her face became curious.

"Who is your healer friend?"

"Hopefully you will see, I want to keep their identity a surprise." He said mysteriously and she rolled her eyes.

"It is not like I will know them." He just chuckled lightly in response. Suddenly his whole body tensed beside her and a flash of fear crossed his grey eyes. "What is the matter?" She asked warily as he sat up to lean on his hands and she quickly followed suit.

"Estel, I mean Elessar is here." Calaer glanced around and sure enough just above them from the road sat the King upon his horse and a riderless grey halted beside them. The King was gazing at them both in utter, disbelieving shock.

"Just wait until you talk, he'll pass out." Calaer smirked at him but the Elf didn't smirk back.

"I don't know if I can talk to him." He murmured nervously and then gazed at her fearfully. "What if he makes me stay inside again?" His voice sounded panicky and she placed a hand over his as unsure as he as the King dismounted and walked warily towards them.

...

Elessar at first thought he was seeing things but then the two blonde figures lying upon the beach sat up and it was unmistakable; it was Calaer and… Legolas. He was stunned. What was the Elf doing out here? He dismounted quickly from Brego and murmured to both horses to stay as he cautiously walked towards the two blondes. Why was he out of the house, Calaer knew the ruling by Thranduil as did Legolas. Had they not received his letters or Thranduil's answer. Had Thranduil answered differently? He highly doubted it. His frown deepened as he approached for he was sure he saw the Elf's lips moving as if he spoke to the girl beside him. They both watched him and then Calaer stood up and dragged Legolas to his feet beside her. by the action he was certain now they had both gone against Thranduil's wishes.

"Greetings Legolas, Calaer." He said in a friendly, warm tone as they both eyed him uneasily. He noted they both still held on to one another's hand and recalled the conversation he'd had with Legolas during his last visit.

"Greetings Lord Elessar, a surprise as always to see you." Calaer said softly.

"But a welcome one I hope?" He asked worriedly and they both nodded.

"Yes of course, you are always welcome." The girl said quickly but Legolas's grey eyes were troubled and Calaer's dark brown ones were uncertain.

"It is quite a nice day, is the water also nice?" He commented casually for it was obvious by the rolled up legs of Legolas's trousers and the slightly damp and textured hair of both blondes that they had indeed been in the sea. He watched as they both stiffened.

"Yes." Calaer said in a small voice and he turned to Legolas.

"And does your father know how nice the water is?" The Elf shook his head but there was a silver flash of defiance in his eyes.

"He does not rule me." The words were soft, so soft he almost thought he did not hear them but the Elf's lips had moved. He gazed at his friend in surprise at a loss for words of his own as he tried to regain his composure.

"Then we best not tell him." He smirked and after a moment of initial surprise from the girl and the Elf, they gave him returning mischievous smirks and he nearly felt like the only human present.

* * *

 **I have decided to hand out homework haha.** **Suffering, is it suffering if it is what one has been accustomed to and grown with as technically Calaer has? To the outside eye it would look like suffering but to her, is it any different because to her it would be normal. But then Legolas has had the Sea Longing only for a few years and before that he was a fine, strong and joyful Elf, so really he would be suffering more than Calaer because he is unused to it. There are some thoughts for you to ponder over.**

 **If you have any questions or comments, please drop a review. Thanks.**

 **A. xx**


End file.
